


The Dalish Commander

by IceQueenofMitera



Series: The True Tales of Realin Mahariel [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dalish Origin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 71,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Archdemon dead, the Darkspawn should have retreated back to the Deep Roads. But something odd is at work around Amaranthine, the new stronghold of the Grey Wardens.</p><p>As the new Commander of the Grey, Realin Mahariel -Theirin must rebuild the Order and investigate the Darkspawn activity all while thwarting conspiracies and surviving a new world she knows nothing of: The cutthroat world of the human nobility. But when she discovers the source of the Darkspawn activity, Realin finds herself questioning all that she knows of the Order and the Darkspawn in the face of a new threat to the world. Will she and her Wardens be able to save Amaranthine and Thedas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Commander of the Grey

            It has been six months since I killed the Archdemon Urthemiel with the armies of Ferelden at my back and four months since I became the first Elven Queen of Ferelden. Even though I was queen, I hadn't left the Grey Wardens. Something Alistair had asked before he appointed me as Commander of the Grey. Because my hand had killed the Archdemon and ended the Fifth Blight, the king had seen it fitting that I be the one to lead Ferelden's Wardens. Truthfully, I was the last person that should be leading the Wardens and if the events of over a year and a half ago had been different, I wouldn't be. And I wouldn't be queen, either. With Loghain Mac Tir's betrayal, Cailan, Alistair's half-brother and predecessor, had been slain along with the rest of our Order. Including the man that had saved my life twice before recruiting me into the Wardens. You see, I had been tainted what seems like centuries ago now. Duncan, my predecessor, found me shortly after my best friend at the time, Tamlen, had touched a mirror and tainted us both. He disappeared and I joined the Wardens' ranks in order to protect my clan from my taint and a promised cure for it. I now know that the Joining only slowed the progression, but it's a reprieve I am grateful for. I eventually did see Tamlen again, but he was beyond our help and had begged me to end his life, much to my heartbreak. But enough about my past and the shortest Blight in the history of Thedas.

 

With the end of the Blight, and after Loghain and his ally, Rendon Howe, got what they deserved, the Arling of Amaranthine, the land that had formerly belonged to the Howes, was given to the Wardens to rebuild their numbers in Ferelden. Several of the Wardens of Orlais had already been in the country helping me somewhat rebuild the Order with their own numbers and I had just received word from the Seneschal of Vigil's Keep, Varel, that I was needed there. From what I understood, the man had been a thorn in Howe's side. He questioned too many orders and had been demoted from seneschal and, as I was told, was awaiting execution the next time Howe was to be at the Keep. Lucky for Varel, I killed the arrogant snake first. He'd been reinstated as seneschal upon Howe's death during my first official visit to the Keep. There was something about the man that made me trust him and Dalish do not trust humans easily, even Dalish Grey Wardens. There were perhaps only a handful of humans I truly trusted and all but one of them had been my constant companions during the Blight. He helped recruit for the Wardens, despite not being one himself. The Orlesian Wardens trusted him enough to let him be privy to Warden secrets, including the Joining and the Ritual itself. Alistair informed me that he would gather an honor guard and join me, wishing to greet the Wardens and welcome them to Ferelden personally. I knew it was an excuse to get away from Eamon and his duties. Ever since I'd found out about Eamon's attempt to break us apart because he didn't approve of our relationship, any respect I had for him had disappeared. I had a feeling Eamon knew this; our meetings had begun to get a bit icy. And I had noticed that a rift had formed between the two, no doubt from Eamon forcing Alistair to the forefront of the Landsmeet and as a contender for the crown. I left Denerim with only Tristan accompanying me. I refused Eamon's insistence that at least one guard accompany me. Teagan countered his elder brother by saying Tristan was enough and that I was no delicate flower. The last was a joke between the two of us. I had saved the mabari in Ostagar while I was still a recruit struggling to hide the pain of the taint and the hound had sought me out after the Battle of Ostagar and repaid me a hundredfold. He had been named after my deceased brother. Quite by accident, mind you. My brother's name had been the first thing to come to mind and had slipped before I could stop myself. My faithful hound liked the name and it stuck. My mother had informed me that he would have been honored to have such a loyal creature named after him.

 

We had been dealing with roving bands of organized Darkspawn since the end of the Blight and I sensed one of those bands ahead. This band only consisted of a handful of Hurlocks, the larger of the Darkspawn. Since I'd already sensed them, there was no doubt they'd sensed me and would track me down if I tried to go around them. They didn't see me at first as they were intent on a woman in red steel armor wearing a griffin helm. Her sword cut through them and her shield bashed in skulls. Tristan looked up at me, waiting for me to give the command. I nodded and his teeth bared as he raced forward. I drew my bow, an elaborate Dalish longbow given to me by Master Ilen to commemorate both my commission as Commander of the Grey and as a wedding gift. I nocked and let loose an arrow that found its mark through the temple of the Hurlock that was going for the woman's back. It screeched and she spun around. I could see the surprised look on her face. I let loose arrow after arrow before they realized I was even there. I switched to my duel swords and rushed towards them. Between the three of us, they fell quickly. Tristan came to me, looking pleased. I had to smile as I crouched down to check on him. I planted my swords into the ground and scratched the mabari behind the ear. He licked my face and barked.

"Good. Me too," I said. I straightened and looked around for the woman. I had developed the ability to sense the taint during the Blight. Shortly before my Chantry marriage to Alistair, I discovered I could tell the difference between Wardens and Darkspawn. Something my husband couldn't do, despite having been in the Wardens six months longer than I. She was walking towards me. I retrieved and sheathed my blades. She removed her helm when she got closer. She was younger than I with black hair cropped short and close to her head but she'd been well trained on how to use that sword and shield. She'd reminded me a bit of Alistair with her fighting style. They both used their shields as weapons.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did. I'm not sure how much longer I would have been able to hold them off," Her eyes went to my tattoos and they widened a bit. "You're Dalish?"

"Your powers of observation are impressive," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, Maker! I've put my foot in my mouth," She rubbed her forehead. "I am sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see a Dalish this far north," As I was wearing the worn studded leather armor I'd worn during the Blight and not the Warden uniform, I could only assume she didn't realize who I was. Not that I even had the uniform in my possession as of yet.

"May I ask what you're doing out here alone? We've been having a bit of a problem with Darkspawn since the Blight's ending," She gave me a good look before her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Forgive me, Commander. I didn't realize who you were," I sighed. I assumed she was a recruit as I didn't sense the taint in her.

"I take it Varel forgot to mention that I'm Dalish,"

"Oh no. He said you were. I just didn't think you would have begun the journey as soon as you'd received word. He sent me to escort you. My name is Mhairi,"

"Realin. As I'm sure you know,"


	2. The Assault on Vigil's Keep

            It was night when we arrived at Virgil's Keep. I frowned, furrowing my brows. It had started raining on our journey and I had been looking forward to drying off once I met with Varel. I knew now, that wouldn't be happening any time soon. I could sense a large amount of Darkspawn here.

"What is it, Commander?" Mhairi asked, seeing my expression.

"Something isn't right," I said. Tristan's fur stood on end. It wasn't just the fact that there were Darkspawn in the Keep that bothered me. What bothered me more was the fact I didn't sense a single Warden. I drew my swords, Mhairi following my lead. "There are Darkspawn here. Keep that sword ready,"

"Commander! Look!" A man ran out of the keep, six Darkspawn in pursuit. Tristan snarled and the two of us darted forward.

"Down!" The man ducked as I ran past, my left blade inches above his head. The two Darkspawn at the lead didn't and their heads went sailing through the air. I spun around and sliced a Hurlock across the chest. Tristan finished him off and I went for the Hurlock Alpha. Mhairi blocked a blow aimed at my back and ran her sword through the offending Darkspawn. I finished off the Alpha and turned to see the man finishing off a Genlock. After it was dead, he slammed his mace into its head several more times for good measure before turning to Mhairi and I. Tristan sat next to me and scratched his chin before shaking his head and looking up at me. I gave a small chuckle. The hound could tear out a throat one minute and then act like a common pet the next. It amused me to no end. The man approached us, panting. He looked at me and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's you!" he cried. "The Hero of Ferelden! Thank the Maker!" My becoming queen wasn't exactly Alistair's most popular decision, but the Blight was still pretty fresh in the minds of the people that most were willing to overlook that the Hero of Ferelden, their queen and Warden Commander was a Dalish Elf. Most. For now. Especially when that Dalish just arrived in time to save their asses from Darkspawn. Again.

"Where are the other Wardens?" I knew he wasn't a Warden and I assumed he was one of the Keep's soldiers.

"There was someone right behind me. A Mage. He might have been a Warden. I don't know. All I heard was screams and people dying. I got out of there as fast as I could. And I ran into these...," He motioned to the dead Darkspawn. "You need to help them! You need to do something!" Because I was ten feet tall, indestructible and could shoot lightening out my ass.

"How many Darkspawn are there?" The soldier shrugged.

"I don't know. Hundreds! The Wardens didn't sense them until it was too late," That didn't make any sense. The Wardens not sensing them until it was too late part. Until I could sense the Darkspawn, we relied on Alistair to warn us. Never once were they almost upon us before we had warning. "And then they were everywhere. I'll see if I can't find some help. There has to be a patrol on the road," I wasn't sure how far away Alistair would be. And I really couldn't count on him arriving in time. This was going to be all on me. No pressure. Mhairi turned to me.

"We don't have a lot of time, Commander. There may still be recruits and soldiers alive," I nodded.

"The Darkspawn launched a sneak attack. That's unheard of," Granted, I still didn't know all that I needed to know about the Wardens or Darkspawn. But even _I_  knew that was odd for Darkspawn.

"This isn't a Blight. How could they be so organized? I don't understand," Neither did I.

"Perhaps something else is leading them?" I really hoped that another Archdemon hadn't awakened. Thedas, or Ferelden for that matter, couldn't handle two Blights so close together.

"Other than an Archdemon, you mean? Frightening thought,"

"Indeed," I looked around, pinpointing where the Darkspawn were. "Let's show the Darkspawn that a Warden still lives," Tristan growled. "Sorry. A couple of Wardens still live," Tristan barked. Mhairi smiled. And held her shield up.

"Right! Let's teach these evil bastards a lesson," Together we went through the gates of the Keep.

 

We fought our way around the courtyard, aiding survivors and soldiers alike. I could sense no more around us and I headed towards the main courtyard of the Keep. I ran up a flight of stairs, taking them two at a time and headed towards the gates. As I was hoping they weren't barred, a sudden explosion blew them open and throwing me backwards. My ears were ringing and I was stunned for a minute.

"Commander!" I shook my head to clear it and the ringing of my ears. Tristan stopped long enough to make sure I was alright before attacking the nearest Darkspawn.

"I'm fine, Mhairi," The recruit helped me to my feet and we immediately set our sights on the Darkspawn advancing on us. A blast of magic sailed past my head, barely missing me, and I went for the Emissary. Tristan helped me take it down. We cleared the courtyard out before going into the Keep itself.

We found the bodies of several of the Orlesian Wardens lying about the Keep's entrance hall. I checked to see if anyone had even the smallest spark of life.

"Unbelievable," Mhairi breathed, looking about her at the destruction and death. "The Keep has been overrun! How did the Wardens not sense the Darkspawn coming?" The very question I'd been asking myself. "I don't understand it," I nodded.

"Something strange is definitely going on. And I'm not liking it,"

"For the Darkspawn to have ambushed the Keep so effectively...," She shook her head, sounding a breath away from coming apart on me. "I didn't know they were capable of such a thing,"

"I need you to take a breath and pull yourself together. I need you at my back,"

"Yes, Commander," We couldn't open the gate leading to the rest of the Keep so we went through one of the side doors and ran down a hall. I slid to a stop when we came upon a Mage using Darkspawn as torches. Two Templars lay dead nearby along with a lot more Darkspawn. He was wearing the robes I'd come to expect from Mages. Only these robes didn't look so much like a dress like I've seen other Mages wear. There was fur about the shoulders and his arms from the bicep down were bare. His blond hair was pulled back. He released the fire he was controlling and turned around shaking his hands. A strand of hair had escaped from the tail and hung down the side of his face, stopping at his chin. He had a few days growth of beard and a golden earring in his left ear. He looked back over his shoulder, rubbing his palms on his robes, as the Darkspawn fell, convulsing a bit before finally dying. He turned back and looked at me. He raised his hands.

"Err... I didn't do it," I couldn't help but be amused. I assumed he meant the Templars and not the Darkspawn. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying, to be perfectly honest," He motioned to one of the dead Templars. "Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down," I'm sure the amusement showed on my face. Tristan was looking at him curiously.

"And you killed these Darkspawn all by yourself?" The Mage shrugged.

"Of course. Well, they helped. A little. Before they tragically died," And then he turned on the charm, which made me think of Zevran. The assassin was in Enansal helping with the setting up of the new Elven homeland. And I was sure he was hitting on my sister as well, despite my threats of harm to his manhood. And Braylyn was falling for his charms, much to my annoyment. "You may call me Anders, my dear lady," He obviously didn't seem to care that I was Dalish. If Zevran were human or Anders were an Elf, I could have sworn they were related. Actually, I could still swear they were related. "I am a Mage and, sadly, a wanted Apostate,"

"An Apostate? At Virgil's Keep?" Mhairi asked. He smiled at her and I nearly laughed. I could have sworn that Tristan rolled his eyes.

"You weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself," It was taking everything for me not to snicker. Mhairi rolled her eyes. "We were just stopping here on our way back to the Tower," He turned back to the Templars. "Just a short rest, they said. And now they're dead. Such a shame," I smiled and shook my head.

"I really don't care what you were," He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Pretty and pragmatic. A striking combination," This time I rolled my eyes. "Look, I suppose I could help you with the rest of these Darkspawn.... Or you could just let me go. They'll send more Templars to find me eventually. They always do," I never say no to the help of magic. One of my closest friends growing up, not to mention both my father and brother, were Mages. Unlike every human and city elf I'd come across, I didn't fear magic or Mages. Proof how differently the Dalish lived.

"I definitely could use the help," Anders turned back to me, smiling.

"Then you have it. I heard about what you did at the Tower. I escaped right after Uldred returned from Ostagar and before the whole demon party. Wouldn't mind helping you out at all,"

"Are you sure about this, Commander?"

"Mhairi, an Apostate saved my life during the Blight. And I grew up around magic. It's not something I fear,"

"I can't say I'm fond of these Darkspawn, even though I'm no Grey Warden. Let's deal with them now and discuss what comes later... later,"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go,"

 

We ran through the halls, slaughtering Darkspawn and giving those that had survived the initial attack a chance to escape. The amount of Darkspawn I was sensing was dwindling but there was still an army here. Where had they come from? We carefully cut across the ledge where a few of the ballistas were kept to protect the Keep and once we returned inside, we found ourselves on the other side of the main hall Mhairi, Tristan and I were in earlier. I found the lever to open the gate blocking us from going into the Keep. Once it was open several Darkspawn ran out and a blond Dwarf appeared across the hall.

"Oh, we're scared now!" he cried, drawing their attention to him. An Emissary pointed its staff at him. "Don't come over here!" He laughed and ducked from the Emissary's magic. They ran forward and a massive explosion knocked us all from our feet and rocked the very Keep. For a moment I thought the entire Vigil's Keep was going to tumble down upon our heads.

"Please tell me the Keep isn't falling," Anders said as he picked himself up. "Being buried alive is not on my list of my things to do today," Surprisingly, the explosion did nothing to the Keep. At least not here. But there was no sign of the Darkspawn.

"It'll take more than that to kill us, beasties!" The dwarf cried. I looked over the rail to see the Dwarf was still in the same spot. "Come again if you dare!" He ran through a door.

"I don't know who that was, but I like whatever he just used," I said as I rose the rest of the way. Anders chuckled. "Let's keep looking for survivors," We kept moving through the halls. I heard fighting ahead, along with a very familiar battle cry, complete with curses and smartass comments. What in the Creators' names was  _he_  doing here? We ran through a door to see a lone Dwarf with flaming red hair welding a two handed axe facing off with several Darkspawn. As we entered the room, he killed three in three swings before glancing over at us. Oghren grinned and waved before turning his attention back to the battle. I laughed and shook my head before joining in myself, Tristan at my side. I heard Mhairi behind me and saw one of the Darkspawn completely turn to ice before Oghren shattered it. After everything was dead, he jogged over to the railing of the upper level of the room, where he'd been fighting a moment earlier.

"A-ha! There you are!" he said, a grin on his face. "When the Darkspawn showed up I thought 'Just you wait until Realin gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out your arses!'" I laughed. Same old Oghren. Truthfully, I was surprised to see him at the Keep. I would have thought he'd be with Felsi and their child in Denerim. Felsi and Oghren had a fling when they both lived in Orzammar. She'd been forced to leave and Oghren had pined for her after Branka's death. I'd taken him to the tavern she worked at and they'd reconnected. She was with child when the two of them had married. "Followed the screaming and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!" I shook my head, a smile on my face.

"Odd place for you to just show up," He laughed.

"You just showed up. I've been here for almost a week now. Came here thinking I'd try my hand at being a bona fide Grey Warden,"

"Didn't have enough of Darkspawn during the Blight?"

"Kinda missed the whole Darkspawn killing," He laughed again and moved down the few steps to our level and leaned against a post.

"He was here when I left," Mhairi said, annoyance in her voice. "I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out,"

"Hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!" I shook my head.

"Surprising indeed,"

"Yes, a prize for the Wardens to be sure," Mhiari retorted sarcastically. Anders looked amused.

"I know, I know, too good to be true, right? Hey... who's the Mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?"

"Well, a Dwarf that smells like a brewery," Anders said. "You  _never_  see that anywhere,"

"Huh, a Mage comedian. Thought those normally died young,"

"It's good to see you again, Oghren,"

"I find that hard to believe," Anders quipped.

"As do I,"

"Now, let's go introduce some Darkspawn arse to my foot. Only polite thing to do,"

"I'm sure they're standing in line waiting for that," I said with a laugh. "Let's do it,"

 

We hadn't come across any survivors since finding Oghren. After getting a bit turned around in one of the halls, another hall yielded a wounded soldier leaning against the wall. Unfortunately, I could sense the taint in him. Mhairi knelt next to him.

"Rowland!" He looked at her.

"Mhairi?" he whispered. His eyes were tight from the pain of the taint. A feeling I remembered all too well. She looked up at me.

"Commander! Rowland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him!" I looked over at the Mage.

"Anders?" I remembered how Keeper Marethari had been able to slow the progression of my taint and wondered if he could do the same. "Can you slow the taint?" He knelt next to Rowland and placed a hand on his forehead. He concentrated for a few moments before shaking his head.

"He's beyond healing magic. I can't slow down the taint. Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?"

"I like the way you think," Oghren commented. I sighed.

"Stop joking!" Mhairi cried. "This isn't funny!" I placed a hand on Anders' shoulder. He stepped away and I took his place.

"Commander... Commander Mahariel?"

"What happened here? Where are the others?" It saddened me that one of the recruits wouldn't make it to the Joining. His tainting was more advanced than I originally thought. Now that I was closer, I could sense it was to the point that he would either die very soon or become a ghoul.

"We only had a moment's warning before they were upon us, Commander. The Seneschal ordered a counter-attack, but they came out of nowhere! There's one with them," Rowland's voice began to show his pain. "A Darkspawn who talks. His magic is powerful," I frowned. A talking Darkspawn? I have never heard of such a thing.

"A talking Darkspawn?" Oghren asked. "The lad must be delirious," I gave Oghren a dirty look.

"There's something in my blood!" Rowland cried. "It hurts!" I placed a hand on the back of Rowland's head. I needed one more question answered before I ended his suffering.

"Where is this talking Darkspawn?" He pointed down the hall.

"It went that way," he cried out. "After... the Seneschal," Rowland went limp and I felt his neck. The taint had killed him before I could ease his pain. I closed his eyes and eased him down.

"Creators guide you to your final rest," I whispered.

"I will avenge you, Rowland," Mhairi said. "I swear it,"

"How did you know he was tainted?" Anders asked. I stood.

"I'm a Warden. I can sense the taint not only in Darkspawn but in others as well,"

"How do you think Wardens can fight Darkspawn, Mage?" Oghren said.

"We need to find this Darkspawn before it's too late," I said before Anders could retort. "If it went after Varel, we may not have much time,"

"Agreed," Mhairi said. I closed my eyes, concentrating on pinpointing the powerful Darkspawn. "The rest are on the roof. I sense a powerful Darkspawn up there as well. Let's move,"


	3. The Talking Darkspawn

           We finally reached the roof after fighting our way through the rest of the Darkspawn and helping more survivors. The attack had been swift and thorough, those that had survived the initial attack were trying to keep hidden from the bands looking for survivors. I was very impressed with Anders' skill with offensive magic and his healing skills rivaled Wynne's. I had my bow in my hand as I stalked forward. I could feel about four Darkspawn. I reached the corner and peaked around. A soldier was backing away, fear plain on his face. A larger Darkspawn, its face painted red and white and with chain mail covering its head calmly walked towards him. I could sense something was different about this one and assumed it was the leader. A Hurlock had Varel on his knees, a sword to his throat.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. I could only hope that they didn't kill him before I could reach him. I drew an arrow and placed it against the string, ready to strike. The soldier stopped at the edge of the roof and looked down behind him.

"It has ended just as he foretold," I blinked and gaped. It truly was a talking Darkspawn! I couldn't believe it. I had never once until now encountered one with the powers of speech. I wondered if Duncan had known there were Darkspawn who could speak. The talking Darkspawn kicked the soldier, sending him screaming to his death below. After the scream abruptly ended, he turned towards the Hurlock and Varel. "Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary,"

"Necessary?" Varel retorted and I had to keep Mhairi from rushing forward.

"Wait,"

"As if your kind has ever done anything else!" I peeked back around the corner. I knew they could sense me as much as I could sense them. Why hadn't they tried to attack yet?

"You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will soon be changed,"

"Others will come, creature! They will stop you!"

"There is only one Grey Warden here. Will that one Grey Warden stop us?" As if it were my cue, I stepped out from behind the building and walked towards them, Tristan at my side.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that, Darkspawn," I said. The others followed me out. I stood with the arrow nocked. I could draw and release at a moment's notice. The Darkspawn turned towards me before looking back at Varel.

"It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing," He looked back at me. "The very Grey Warden that killed Urthemiel stands before me,"

"Nice to know I'm famous amongst the Darkspawn,"

"It  _is_ talking," Anders said, amazed.

"Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren cried, hefting his axe.

"Realin!" I could hear desperate surprise in Varel's voice. I was sure he hadn't been expecting me to show up in the nick of time. And the fact that he didn't call by my title told me he didn't want to reveal my rank to this Darkspawn.

"Capture the Grey Warden. These others, they may be killed," The arrow went through the forehead of the Hurlock holding Varel. The Seneschal scrambled to his feet. The Darkspawn hissed and rushed towards me. I tossed my bow aside and drew my swords, blocking the blow he aimed at me. He swung his shield at me and I ducked. I sliced my blade into the back of his leg. He howled in pain and slammed his shield into me, sending me flying. I landed and rolled several feet. I barely stopped before I went over the edge.

"Commander!" Varel grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. Anders was holding the Darkspawn with an ice spell, but I could see the ice cracking and Anders struggling to hold it, gritting his teeth and putting his all into the spell. The Darkspawn was close to the wall, giving me an idea to use one of my signature attacks, as Alistair loved to refer what I was about to do as. Mhairi was rising from being knocked back by the talking Darkspawn. I sprinted forward, using her shield to launch towards the wall. Once my foot hit the wall, I shoved off of it and towards the Darkspawn. I sailed past him, both my blades shattering his head just before Anders lost the spell and staggered backwards. His body fell forward, shattering as it hit the ground, as I landed lightly on my feet.

"Now, that's the Realin I know!" Oghren said, wrenching his axe out of the head of another Darkspawn. I went over to Anders, who was on a knee and using his staff as a support.

"You alright?" The Mage nodded. Tristan sat in front of him, looking at him worriedly. The mabari only did that to people he liked. He must have sensed something about Anders to decide that he liked him so quickily.

"Yeah. Give me... Give me a minute," Varel approached us and crossed his wrists and brought them to his chest.

"Commander, I owe you my life," he said. "I was not expecting you to arrive when you did,"

"I left Denerim as soon as I received your message. I met Mhairi on the road,"

"I am grateful that you did, otherwise I would be dead or worse," I nodded. "Are there any left in the Keep?"

"No. The five of us," I motioned to the others. "Slaughtered every Darkspawn we came across. I sense several more but they are retreating as we speak," Varel nodded before he looked out over the Keep and frowned. He walked towards the edge of the roof and I sensed the taint of a Warden.

"Hmm... Soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company," He turned to me. "Hopefully they're more hospitable than our previous guests," I smiled, knowing exactly who was arriving. I knew he'd be disappointed that he missed all the fun.

"That they will be," Varel motioned for me to lead the way back to the courtyard to meet our guests.


	4. Conscription

            We waited for Alistair and the troops he'd brought with him in the courtyard. When he approached us, I smiled and inclined my head while Varel went to one knee. I noticed a Templar traveling with them. I immediately didn't like her. She had a hard gaze and a scowl seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. She gave me the most disgusted look I'd ever received and I wondered if it was because I was an Elf or if she'd been a Loghain supporter.

"It looks like I arrived a bit too late," my husband said in true fashion Alistair fashion. "Too bad. I rather miss the whole Darkspawn killing thing," I grinned. Mhairi seemed to realize just then who was standing before us.

"King Alistair!" She went to a knee.

"I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome," He looked around. "I certainly wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?" Varel rose.

"What Darkspawn remained have fled, Your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who arrived from Orlais appear to either be dead... or missing,"

"Missing?" Alistair's brows knit together. "As in taken by the Darkspawn?" He looked at me. "Do they even do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine,"

"I don't know. I only know we cannot account for all the Wardens,"

"You don't sense any here, Realin?"

"The only Warden I sense is you,"

"I see," He touched my arm. "At least you're still here and alive. That should count for something, right?" I suddenly grinned.

"Looks like you get to rejoin the Wardens after all," He laughed.

"Toss the throne aside, spend my time adventuring at your side just like old times?" That smile that always made me melt appeared on his face. "Don't tempt me like that, you minx. But someone needs to run the country while you're here," I chuckled. It was a joke between us stemming from a comment the former queen had made during the Landsmeet. "You have quite the task ahead of you. I'd love to stay and help you fight Darkspawn but I'm afraid you're on your own for the moment," A soldier approached us and Varel stepped away from us to speak with him, no doubt receiving the report of our losses.

"Hey!" Oghren suddenly said. "What am I? Chopped nug livers?"

"From the smell, that's not a bad guess," Anders quipped, causing Alistair to laugh. Oghren ignored the Mage.

"I came here to join the Wardens and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands!" He looked around. "Where's that giant cup? I'll gargle and spit,"

"I don't think you're allowed to spit," Mhairi said. I shook my head. This was going to be interesting.

"You're welcome among us if that's what you really want to do,"

"Ha! Well, smack my ass and call me Sally! I'm in!" His phrases always amused me and made me wonder how he came up with them. Mhairi didn't look convinced.

"I... suppose all our welcome, in this dire time,"

"Joining the Warden, eh?" Anders said. "Well, good luck with that,"

"King Alistair!" The Templar suddenly rushed forward. "Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!" We both knew who she was referring to.

"Oh, the Dwarf is a bit of an arse, Rylock, but I wouldn't go that--," I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. We both knew that wasn't who she was talking about.

"She means me," Anders sighed. I didn't see how escaping from the Tower made him a dangerous criminal.

"This is an Apostate who we were in the process of bring back to the Circle to face justice!" Anders rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. The things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow," I met Alistair's eyes. He seemed to know what I was thinking and gave a slight nod.

"Never! I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

"Murderer? But those Templars were-- oh, what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow now that you have your mind set on what happened," Rylock moved forward towards Anders.

"As Commander of the Grey, I hereby conscript this Mage into the Grey Wardens," I wasn't about to let the Templars blame Anders for something he may or may not have done. Both Anders and Rylock looked at me surprised. Rylock recovered first.

"What!? Never!"

"I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, no?" Alistair looked amused. "I will allow it," Rylock knew she couldn't fight that.

"But... If... if your Majesty feels it is best...," She turned and walked away, defeated. Anders gave a small laugh.

"Holy shit,"

"Ha! Way to go, kid!" Oghren said. "Welcome aboard!" Anders still seemed in shock.

"Me? A Grey Warden? I guess that will work...," I laughed.

"One less Mage for the Templars to lord over,"

"Hey!" Alistair pretended to be offended.

"You weren't a vowed Templar,"

"Good point,"

"Congratulations, Ser Mage," Mhairi said, a smile on her face. "I look forward to fighting at your side,"

"Then if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave,"

"I believe the estate has been secured, yes," Varel answered. I hadn't seen him rejoin us. "We have suffered great losses but the Darkspawn are gone and there are survivors. Some of the soldiers and Vigil staff survived. But none of the Orlesian Wardens made it," He turned to me. "Come and speak to me soon. There are matters that need to be addressed. The most important being the Joining," He bowed to Alistair. "Your Majesty," Varel headed back into the Keep. I motioned for the others to follow him.

"I hate having to ask you to do this, but the security of Ferelden relies on the Grey Wardens now, even weakened as the Order is. It'll be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the Blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I'm confident you are up to it, my love. I'll be making for the Wardens' headquarters in Denerim. Myself, Leliana, and Zevran have been packing up what you will need here," He pulled a journal out of the pack at his side. "I found Duncan's private journal. I hope this will help you out until the rest of the Warden records arrive," I nodded as I took the worn leather bound book. I could tell it had been well used before Duncan's death. Alistair knew that I still didn't know much about the Wardens and Darkspawn in general. He took me into his arms. "Good luck, Realin. May your Creators guide you and the Maker watch over you," He leaned down and kissed me goodbye. "I better go before I change my mind about rejoining the Wardens," I laughed.

"I love you, Alistair," He stroked my cheek.

"I love you. Be careful," He reluctantly released me and turned away. Tristan barked and Alistair stopped to scratch him behind the ears. "Keep her safe, boy," He barked again as if to say "Of course" and Alistair rejoined the soldiers. I watched as they marched away, Alistair giving one last look before disappearing out of sight.


	5. The Joining

The others were waiting in what I took as the throne room of the Keep when I arrived. On a raised dais sat a very uncomfortable looking chair that I'm pretty sure I would look like a child sitting in. A small round table was off to the side of the steps leading up to the throne, for lack of a better word, the chalice I'd taken my Joining with sitting on it. Myself and two of the Orlesian Wardens had searched the area of Ostagar where the Grey Wardens had camped before that fateful battle. It saddened me that we never found Duncan's body. I really would have liked to have honored him at Highever, where Alistair said he was from originally. I could sense the taint coming from the chalice and knew everything was in place to start the Joining ritual. I looked at my recruits. Anders looked a bit nervous. Mhairi was pretty calm considering the chances of the Joining killing her. Oghren actually looked bored. I glanced back over at the chalice on the table. We'd replaced the Archdemon blood lost during Loghain's purge. This would be the first Joining since the Blight. The first since my own. I really hoped that we wouldn't have the same results as mine. I touched my Warden's Oath, hanging next to Alistair's pendent, remembering Daveth and Jory. Varel saw me and approached.

"Before we do anything else, Commander, there's an urgent matter we must take care of. Right now, I know of only one living Warden assigned to all of Ferelden. That should be rectified. I have already explained the Joining to them,"

"Then let us begin," I walked towards the table the chalice sat upon. Tristan sat next to me to watch the entire proceedings. "The time has come for the Joining," Mhairi, Oghren and Anders gathered around me. "Becoming a Warden is a sacrifice. We are the first line of defense against the Darkspawn. We give our lives for our people. We speak only a few words before the Joining. Varel,"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry out the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you," I picked up the chalice.

"Oghren, step forward," The Dwarf did so and I handed it to him. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," Oghren took the chalice and looked at it.

"What's this? The sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my height, eh?"

"Oghren," I sighed. "It's the same one I used. As far as I know, it's the same one that was used by the first Wardens,"

"Really? Huh?" Oghren tilted it up and drank before handing the chalice to me. I took a step back and held my breath. He had no reaction to the Darkspawn blood, aside from his eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment. He then belched. "Not bad," I gave a small laugh and shook my head. Varel gave a sigh.

"Maker help us all,"

"Welcome to my world. I had to put up with that during the Blight," Tristan gave a bark of approval and I turned back to my recruits. "Anders, step forward," The Mage did so and took the chalice. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," He looked at the contents.

"So we need to drink Darkspawn blood?" He looked at me. "That's it?"

"That's it,"

"Well, alright, but if I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my smallclothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you," He took a drink and handed the chalice back to me. I took a step back. He had the same reaction I had. He grabbed his head and cried out in pain before collapsing. I set the chalice down and Varel and I both knelt next to him.

"Wuss," Oghren muttered. "Can't hold his Joining juice," I looked up at him and shook my head. Only Oghren.

"He lives," Varel said. Tristan gave another bark of approval, this time complete with a tail wag. Alistair was the only other person he took to this fast.

"Thank the Creators!" I stood and retrieved the chalice. "Mhairi, step forward," She confidently did so. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," She took the chalice.

"I have awaited this moment," Without hesitation, she drank and handed the chalice back. I took a step back and waited. Unfortunately, she reacted the same way as Daveth. She started coughing and clutching her throat. She gasped for breath and fell to her knees. She continued to cough and gasp as she pitched forward bracing herself with a hand before she collapsed. My heart sank, knowing a good woman like her who dreamed of becoming a Warden was lost. I knelt next to her and Tristan whined sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mhairi. May the Creators guide you to your final rest," By this time, Anders had awakened and was staring wide eyed.

"Andraste's flaming sword!" I stood.

"I'm glad you two survived at least. I was the only survivor of my Joining," I turned and Varel handed me two of the Warden pendants. I, in turn, handed them to Anders and Oghren. "We always put some of the blood from the Joining in a pendent. To remind us of those that did not make it this far. Go get some rest,"

"I'll have a couple of the staff show you to your quarters," The two junior Wardens left and a pair of soldiers took Mhairi's body. Varel turned to me.

"Poor Mhairi. She really wanted to be a Warden," He motioned to a soldier by the doors and he opened them, allowing a man in heavy armor and an older woman in a brown dress to enter. They appeared to be in the middle of an argument.

"The Commander must be informed about the Deep Roads entrance. It could be their base of operation," the man said.

"You'd have the Wardens chase a rumor, then, Captain? And even if it proves true, unless the Pilgrim's Path is cleared by the time your army assembles, they'll have nothing to eat but shoe leather,"

"Garevel. Woolsey," Varel said in an attempt to stop the argument. "The Commander has had a long day and journey,"

"It'll only grow longer,"

"Woolsey says some of the merchants escaped the Darkspawn. And the Vigil is yours. Our business can wait until you're rested from both your journey and the battle," I nodded. Tristan yawned. "I'll show you to your quarters,"


	6. The Thief

Later, after assuring Oghren the pants monster wasn't real, the three of us walked around the Keep surveying the damage.

"Commander of the Grey, right?" A woman's voice asked. I turned around to see a petite blond private. "Can't say I expected you to be a Dalish,"

"Is that all anyone sees?" I asked annoyed, all but growling the question.

"Two sovereigns says Realin can take her," Oghren said.

"What?"

"Oghren, shut up," As much as Oghren wanted to see it, I wasn't going to get into a brawl with her. Before my whole world changed, before the taint, I might have. If I were ten years younger. Now that I think of it, with as much trouble I got into, how did I survive my childhood?

"No offense meant, Commander. Just can't say I've met many Dalish,"

"I'm sure you haven't,"

"Just needed to tell you they caught a thief in the Vigil a few nights ago. Took four Wardens to capture him. Gave one of the Wardens a black eye, he did. Half joking, they said he might make a good recruit,"

"Where is he now?" I wondered if he'd survived the attack.

"He's in the dungeon, Ser. I also have some letters for you. Arrived before you did," She handed me the letters before giving a salute and walking away. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Be glad you're not an Elven Mage," Anders said.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I was curious about this thief. I had the feeling he was no ordinary thief, since it took  _four_ Wardens to subdue him. They might have been onto something with their joke. I found the dungeon and went in. Oghren and Anders stayed at the door as I went to see to the prisoner.

"Ah, Commander," the guard said when I arrived. "Good thing you're here," He motioned to a man in the cell behind him. He was sitting on the floor leaned against the wall. And he looked pretty pissed off. He had black shoulder length hair pulled back out of his eyes. A couple of strands escaped from its binds to frame his face. He had a small patch of beard under his lips. There was something familiar about him but I just couldn't quite place what it was. He had a look of pure hate on his face when he saw me. I could see it plain as day when my emerald eyes met his grey ones. "This one's been locked up for three nights now. Good men died while he was protected in his cell,"

"Who is he?" I asked, not taking my eyes off him. The prisoner, in turn, didn't take his eyes from me.

"He refuses to give a name. All I know is he was caught poking around the estate in the middle of the night," He looked at me. "I'd say he was just a thief... but it took four Grey Wardens to capture him. You best be careful. Whoever he is, he's not ordinary burglar, that's for sure,"

"Let me talk to him,"

"As you wish, Commander. I'll tell the Seneschal you came. He'll want to know what you intend to do with him," The guard saluted and left us. I walked up to the cell and the man stood. He was shirtless, revealing a chiseled body that told me he was trained in combat. His brown pants were dirty and I saw the edge of a healing wound on his shoulder. He rested his arms on the bars of his cell, looking me over with contempt.

"Well, if it isn't the great hero," His voice had a husky tone to it. "Conqueror of the Blight and vanquisher of all evil. Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall and lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"I'm sure the Darkspawn think so," He snorted.

"Somehow I thought the knife ear that murdered my father would be...," He looked me up and down. "More impressive. I am Nathaniel Howe," Which explained why he looked familiar. This was Rendon Howe's son. The son of the man that tortured his own people and tried to kill Anora in order to pin it on Eamon, Alistair and I. Loghain's partner in crime. And the man that had slaughtered almost an entire family in Highever. We'd been told by a knight in the service of the Couslands, Ser Roland Gilmore, about Howe's attack on Highever. The man had been barely alive when he'd made it to Redcliffe and was still recovering from wounds and tortures he'd taken from Howe's men. I'd even met Fergus Cousland during the march to Denerim. While his parents, wife and son were confirmed dead, we never did discover what happened to his younger sister. Fiona Cousland hadn't been seen or heard from since the Highever attack and neither her body nor the body of her faithful mabari were ever found. Gilmore seemed to be the only one still holding out any type of hope for her. "My family ruled these lands before you showed up. Do you even remember my father, knife ear?"

"So you came here for revenge, Shem?" It had been some time since I'd referred to or called a human a Shem. But if he was going to call me "knife ear", the derogatory term humans used to describe Elves due to the way our ears are shaped, I was going to call him Shem, our term for humans.

"I came here...," he paused and the hate melted off his face. Now he seemed unsure of himself or his resolve. "I thought I was going to try to kill you. To lay a trap for you. Then I realized I only wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's all I have left," There was a sadness in him now.

"Just how much did you know about your father, Howe?"

"If you asking whether or not I knew what he was up to, the answer is no. I was squired in the Free Marches," Nathaniel sighed. "Look, I know you're a hero. You fought a war and you won. And to the victor goes the spoils, right? Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my entire family," He straightened, now resting his hands where his arms had been a moment ago. "The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left. It's all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Do you really hate me so much?"

"The Darkspawn are a menace. If it weren't for the Blight, maybe my father would never have... done what he did. But I can't do anything about them, can I? There's just you and the Grey Wardens, here in my home," I crossed my arms.

"Perhaps you should work to redeem your name,"

"You're right! I'll go join King Alistair's service immediately. He'd be certain to give a Howe another chance," Two can play the sarcasm game.

"Just tell him I sent you. He'll  _have_  to trust you then," I didn't trust this Nathaniel but I wasn't sure if I should blame him for his father's deeds.

"Yes I'm sure he'll listen to what a knife ear has to say," Nathaniel turned away and went across the cell to lean on the wall with his bare back towards me. I noticed the marks, bruises and wounds on it and realized that the Vigil's soldiers or the Wardens had tortured him, trying to make him talk. I scoffed and shook my head at his remarks. He obviously hadn't heard that I was also the Queen of Ferelden. The guard returned with Varel then.

"I brought the Seneschal for you, Commander,"

"I see you've spoken with our guest," Varel said. "Quite the handful, isn't he? Have you decided what's to be done with him?"

"Give him his family's things and let him go," Varel looked at me surprised and then back at Nathaniel, who'd turned back around to face us. I saw recognition on his face.

"You're doing what?" Nathaniel seemed just as surprised as Varel.

"Are you sure that's wise? I must object!"

"He's not his father," I looked back at Nathaniel. "A son shouldn't have to pay for the sins of his father," Varel nodded.

"Yes, Commander," Nathaniel was looking at me, surprise still on his face. But that hate was completely gone.

"You heard the verdict," the guard said, unlocking the cell. "Come with me so you can collect your things," Nathaniel walked away without so much as a backwards glance.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Varel said. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"That seems to be a pretty popular sentiment,"

 

I left the dungeon and met back with Anders and Oghren and found them in the middle of an insult war. I could only shake my head. We went back out into the courtyard and I pulled out the letters I'd been given. A letter from Braylyn I could read later in my quarters. As I opened one from a noble I heard Anders whistle. I looked up to see his attention on a statue of Andraste. I'd seen enough of them to know it was her.

"Look at that," I raised an eyebrow. "Was Andraste that much of a looker? Don't you think She would have been, I don't know, a barbarian?"

"Aren't all humans?" I answered with a smile. He looked at me, grinning.

"Got me there," The smile faded and he looked back up at the statue. "What would She have thought of the Circle of Magi -- forcing Mages to fight demons or be made Tranquil?" I'd met a Tranquil at the Tower of the Circle of Magi. Owain was a bit unnerving with the fact he had no emotion what so ever. It was something I wouldn't wish on the worst Blood Mage.

"Truthfully, I don't know much about human religion," I wasn't going to tell him I'd met both the Maker and Andraste the day I nearly died after defeating the Archdemon. No one knew about that. No one alive that is. But I would bet that she wouldn't agree to the way Mages were treated, being one herself.

"Seems to me that Andraste counseled men to seek their own path to the Maker," his voice turned darker. "But the Chantry uses Her words as a reason to collar us just for being who we are, much like Tevinter did to your people before Her rise,"

"I completely agree," He looked back at me with a smile.

"That's so sweet of you. I'm all a-tingle,"

"My father and brother were Mages, Anders. And one of my closest friends growing up was my Clan's First,"

"Your Keeper's apprentice," I was impressed.

"I take it they have books on the subject in the Tower,"

"Not much, but some," He looked back at the statue. "Oh well, She's still quite a looker, for a prophet. I'm just saying," I chuckled and we continued on. I spoke to Voldrik, a Dwarven stonemason, about doing whatever it took to repair the walls of the Keep to Dwarven standards. I decided to deal with a couple of these letters, a farm that hadn't been heard from in a couple weeks and the abduction of a Lord's daughter. Because I was the Warden Commander and we'd taken over Vigil's Keep, the people seemed to see me as the Arlessa of Amaranthine as well. At least they would until they saw that I was indeed Dalish.

"So... Mage, huh?" Oghren suddenly said. "What's it like?"

"To have all this power at my fingertips?"

"No. To always have to wear a skirt?" The Dwarf laughed. I rolled my eyes and waited to hear what crazy comeback Anders would think of.

"Oh, you don't know the story behind the robes?" Oh, this was going to be good. "You know how strict things are in the Circle, right? Of course, you do. Well, the robes make quick trysts in the corner easy. No laces or buttons. You're done before the Templars catch on,"

"Really?" I was trying not to laugh. It was actually believable.

"Just ask anyone,"

 

We arrived at the farm to see it overrun with Darkspawn and the family there slaughtered. We'd arrived too late, but killed every Darkspawn there. As Oghren and Anders couldn't sense Darkspawn yet, they had to rely on me to pinpoint where they were hiding. After that, we went to deal with the bandits holding the lord's daughter hostage. I followed the directions and found myself near some ruins where the only way to reach them was across a wooden bridge that swayed in the breeze. I walked across, used to crossing things that wasn't exactly safe to walk across. The others hesitated a moment before following me.

"Another step," a gruff voice said. "And poor Lady Eileen dies. Where's Lord Bensley? The deal was he'd give us the money himself, not his knife eared bitch," Tristan growled.

"That's harsh," Anders quipped. And he obviously underestimated this knife eared bitch.

"You won't see a single sovereign until I see the girl,"

"Sparrow, show her," The man left and returned a moment later with a terrified teenaged girl. "Hand over the gold. Now,"

"Send over the girl first. Then I'll give you the money,"

"Sparrow, send her over," Sparrow pushed the girl and she ran towards us. Anders immediately pushed her behind him. "The money. Now," I smiled. Why were bandits such idiots?

"The girl was the only thing keeping you alive," I drew my bow and nocked an arrow.

"Defend yourselves, men!" The arrow hit him square between the eyes. I replaced my bow and drew my swords,

"Keep her behind you, Anders,"

"Of course, Commander," Oghren, Tristan and I rushed forward, cutting down anyone idiot enough to attack us with Anders sending bolts of magic to protect us. After they were all dead, he came towards us to check if we had any wounds.

"Thank the Maker!" Eileen said. "I thought they were going to kill me! I will inform my father of your timely rescue!"

"Anders, make sure she gets home. Tristan, go with him," Tristan barked and nudged Anders. They left and Oghren and I returned to the Keep.


	7. A Brewing Conspiracy

The private that had stopped me earlier with comments about my race approached me. She saluted.

"Seneschal Varel awaits you in the throne room, Commander. Your vassals await," I sighed.

"Might as well get it over with, Realin,"

"I guess you're right," We went into the Keep. "I'm really missing the days of being a Hunter right now," Oghren laughed.

"You probably still would be if it hadn't been for that whole tainting thing,"

"You're hilarious," Varel approached me.

"Commander, the Lords of Amaranthine have come to swear fealty to you and to the Grey Wardens,"

"Why is this sounding like a repeat of Sophia Dryden?" Sophia Dryden was the Warden Commander before the Wardens were kicked out of Ferelden. She'd been a noble in the running to become Queen of Ferelden. When her cousin, Arland, was chosen, he gave her the choice of death or join the Wardens. She chose the latter and rose through the ranks quickly. Arland turned out to be a tyrant and the Banns begged her to help them. Long story short, she started a rebellion, got almost every Warden under her command, including herself, killed and caused the Wardens to be ousted from Ferelden for 200 years. It was Maric who allowed the Wardens to return about 20 or so years ago. Give or take a few years. Varel chuckled.

"I highly doubt you are going to lead a revolt against your own husband," This time I chuckled. He motioned for me to follow him. "These were Arl Rendon Howe's vassals. As the new Arlessa of Amaranthine, they will be yours,"

"I'm sure they will be thrilled that they have a Dalish over them," Varel laughed.

"They'll just have to get used to it," And that was the reason why I trusted and liked the man. He didn't care that I was Dalish. All he saw was the Hero of Ferelden, the Grey Warden who ended the Blight.

"What do I need to know about them?"

"Some of them bore no love for Rendon, but others had their prospects ruined with his demise. Tread carefully,"

"So another reason for them to hate me. Wonderful," Varel chuckled. Together, we went into the throne room. The room was full of nobles. Many looked down their noses at me, as I expected. Others didn't even give me a second glance, also expected. One, a blond haired woman in a simple dress, watched me curiously.

"Lords and Ladies," Varel's voice rose above the din of conversation. The nobles quieted. "I present Realin Mahariel-Theirin, Warden Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine," I'd chosen to add Alistair's surname to my own after we married, my way of keeping alive where I came from while accepting my new life. I was glad Varel left out "Queen of Ferelden". I heard several murmur when I stepped forward. A few actually went down to a knee, surprising me.

"Our differences are many, but our cause is one," I said, hoping to convey that the safety of the Arling was my first concern. The blond woman nodded with approval.

"Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is old custom, you have the honor of beginning," Varel began the fealty ceremony. An older woman with a harsh look, and one of the nobles who'd looked down their nose at me, approached me.

"I swear that I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the Arlessa in matters of life, limb and earthly honor. Never will I bear arms against her or her heirs. So I say in the sight of the Maker," She curtsied and stepped away and the next noble in line made his oath. One by one, the lords and Banns swore fealty to me. Halfway through the ceremony, I glanced up and saw Anders sneak in with Tristan. He gave a wave when he saw I'd seen him. After what seemed like forever, the vows were completed.

"And so the ceremony is complete,"

"Long live the Warden Commander!" The nobles began to mingle amongst themselves. I sensed one of my Wardens behind me.

"You should mingle amongst your subjects, my lady," Anders whispered.

"Yes, so I can try to see through their masks,"

"I wouldn't want to be under an Arlessa that didn't talk to her subjects,"

"I see your point. Can you keep Oghren from offending random nobles?"

"How bout I just lock him in our quarters,"

"That'll work. I just don't want any complaints from the nobles about his crude humor,"

"Yes, Commander," Tristan remained next to Varel as I went to mingle and to feel out the nobles. In truth, I didn't trust Esmerelle at all. She seemed to have a mask of civility but I could tell she would rather I wasn't even near her.

"Warden Commander Mahariel," I turned to see the blond haired woman who'd been watching me the entire ceremony. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ser Tamra of Amaranthine. We've all heard so much about you. So many good things, unbelievable things. It is truly an honor to meet you," She glanced around her. "But many of your deeds cost many people here a chance at great advancement. So many fortunes were deeply intertwined with the old Arl. Some nobles here... they seek to end your dominion over them,"

"I can't say I'm surprised. I did kill Howe after all. And I'm sure they don't like that the new Arlessa is Dalish,"

"Perhaps you do not know the full extent of their determination. I've had...," A noble passed too close and she didn't say anymore. I caught sight of Anders several feet behind Tamra, leaning against one of the pillars. He'd left his staff in his quarters, no doubt not wanting to draw attention to the fact he was a Mage. "I've had occasion to intercept some of their missives. They are cryptic things," I was suspicious of Tamra. Why was she telling me this? "Any individual message is unintelligible. But together they form a pattern. They mean to end you before you can begin. A deadly coalition,"

"I'd like to see these missives,"

"Given a few days, I can retrieve them. I would've brought them tonight but I... I didn't know if warning you would be wise. I've much to lose and precious little to gain. I must take my leave. We will meet again soon," She left and Anders walked towards me.

"That doesn't sound healthy. You should be flattered. Something other than Darkspawn is trying to kill you,"

"Oh, shut up," Anders grinned. "Keep an ear out," I mingled some more before returning to Varel.

"Let me know if you want the nobles cleared out," he said. I chuckled. "Er... if you want the ceremony to end, I mean,"

"I've heard of a conspiracy against me,"

"Do you know the conspirators? The right of high justice is yours and treachery is a capital offense,"

"I was told of it by Ser Tamra. What do you know of her? Is she trustworthy?"

"She's a sly one, but knowledgeable about such things. Better to be a touch paranoid than turning up face down in a ditch. To proceed, we'll need strong proof. And that'll be hard to gather,"

"And here we go again," I muttered. "At least this time it's not a national hero I'm trying to bring down," Varel chuckled.

"Now it's them trying to bring you down. There are options. Some I wouldn't recommend; they could turn the noble fierce,"

"We wouldn't want to do that," I sighed. "What are the options you would suggest?"

"We could have some soldiers try to spy on the nobility. I suppose that could bear some fruit,"

"Or alert the nobles that I know,"

"There are also rumors about someone called the 'Dark Wolf' who finds information for a fee. Dangerous fellow, by all accounts,"

"And the option you wouldn't recommend?"

"You could invite a member of each of the noble houses to stay as prolonged 'guests'. And if anything untoward happens... well, you get the picture. It's a terribly Orlesian thing to do," I couldn't afford that option. They probably already thought I was going to snatch away their children and sacrifice them to the Creators.

"I won't authorize that. Maybe Tamra and this Dark Wolf are our best options,"

"In that case you'll need to head to Amaranthine itself. And chase down a ghost," I actually wished either Leliana or Zevran were with me. They both had much more experience in this than me.

"And I think it's time to kick the nobles out,"

"As you wish," Tristan, Anders and I made for one of the side doors as Varel stepped forward to address the nobles. "Clear the hall. The Commander has business to attend to,"

 

Alone in my quarters I was finally able to answer the letter I'd received from Braylyn. She was crazy about Zevran but was sad that only a handful of our clan chose to stay in Enansal. Marethari had taken most of the clan north across the sea to the Free Marsh city state of Kirkwall. I couldn't understand. Why Kirkwall? In the 25 years I'd spent with my clan, not once had we been led outside of Ferelden. Marethari had to have a reason to do so. I took Duncan's journal and read until I fell asleep.


	8. Leads

The next morning, while Oghren and Anders bantered with each other in the mess hall and I discussed business with Varel, I ran into Captain Garevel.

"Captain Garevel, correct?" I hoped that was his name. We'd met briefly once on the night of the Darkspawn attack and the Joining.

"Yes, Commander,"

"This is the new Captain of the guard, promoted the night of the attack," Varel explained.

"What can you tell me about the attack on the Vigil?" We sat down at a table together. I saw the surprised glances from the soldiers from the corners of my eyes, no doubt they were surprised to see their Commander and Arlessa sitting in the middle of the mess hall with the common soldiers and not at an officers table.

"My predecessor, Captain Rullens, and much of the senior staff were inside the Keep proper at the time. How they met their fates is unknown. All we know is Darkspawn swarmed the Keep,"

"Where did they come from?"

"I spoke with Voldrik afterwards. It's his belief, and I concur, that they came from the Keep itself. The deep cellars go very deep indeed. Voldrik suspects the Darkspawn found a hidden route into the Keep," That was disturbing. And something I would need to look into. My "look into" list was getting longer by the second.

"Do you know how many soldiers survived the attack?"

"Barely any, truth be told. And, as you know, none of the Wardens. But there are many soldiers still out patrolling the roads between here and Amaranthine. We can recover from this,"

"There was a Darkspawn that I encountered that I'd never seen before. One that spoke,"

"That... is disturbing. But all throughout the lands we've heard rumors. Tales of new Darkspawn... terrifying ones, forged out of nightmare and shadow. Something grave is afoot," I nodded in agreement. I hadn't come across anything about talking Darkspawn just yet in Duncan's journal, but I had discovered how'd he'd come to join the Wardens and that he and Maric were friends. It was really the first insight, aside from his larger than life legend, I'd had about my father in law. "There was something else I wanted to speak to you about. An urgent matter,"

"Go on."

"The Orlesians -- Wardens, I mean-- began gathering information while they were here. The most promising lead they found was a wild tale a couple of hunters told," This should be good. I knew from experience that hunters tended to tell tall-tales about their hunts, but sometimes there were grains of truth in their tales.

"And what did they claim?"

"These hunters, Colbert and...," he searched his memory for the other hunter's name. "Well, the other one... claimed to have stumbled across an entrance to the Deep Roads. Darkspawn all over the place, they said. And this was before the fiends appeared throughout the entire Arling. The Wardens were just about to send someone to track down Colbert,"

"Where is he?"

"Colbert and his friend are in Amaranthine. Probably amongst the refugees outside the city gate," Garevel stood, his empty plate in hand. "I have the duty roster to go over. If you'll excuse me, Commander," I nodded, dismissing him.

"You seem disturbed," Varel noted.

"I am. I can't understand why the Darkspawn aren't retreating underground like they've always done. I haven't been able to find this happening before,"

"Warden Commander Mahariel," I looked up to see Mistress Woolsey. I stood so I could be closer to her level. I really didn't like having to look up at someone while talking to them, even though I had to do that to most people I came into contact with. She actually wasn't much taller than me. "It is a pleasure to meet the Warden who killed the Archdemon and actually survived! I would have called it a lie had not so many people witnessed the blow," I knew I was going to have to make up something eventually. A sex ritual resulting in a royal bastard was not going to cut it. And would ruin both Ferelden and the Wardens if the truth ever came out. "I was sent to Vigil's Keep by order of the First Warden at Wiesshaupt. I am to act as treasurer of the Arling of Amaranthine. He believed local men could not be trusted for this post." Varel snorted.

"One of those 'local men' is right here,"

"I have every confidence in the Vigil's loyalty in matter of arms. But gold corrupts even the most resolute soul,"

"You're from Wiesshaupt?" She wasn't a Warden, I could sense that. She, like Varel, must work for the Wardens.

"Not Wiesshaupt itself. I am from many places. I go where the Wardens command. Ser, the Arling is on the brink of economic collapse. Trade must flow. Merchant caravans are being systematically attacked somewhere along the Pilgrim's Path. It is the only route that can reliably provision an army, feed a city and maintain civilization. In Amaranthine, there is a trader, Mervis, whose caravans have been hit particularly hard. He may know where along the road the Darkspawn... or whatever they are... are striking,"

"Why is the First Warden so interested in Amaranthine? Why would he care enough to send a treasurer?" I had a guess but I wanted to hear what she would say. And that guess had nothing to do with gold.

"About the Arling? He doesn't. But the implications... a great deal. When Commander Dryden was cast out of Ferelden generations ago, it created a dangerous precedent," I should have known she'd come up in this. "We are now presented with another precedent: Wardens owning lands and commanding fealty from lesser nobles,"

"You should know that was not my idea, Mistress Woolsey. I wasn't expecting to become an Arlessa,"

"Yet you don't mind being a queen,"

"Do you see me at Denerim being queen?" Varel chuckled. Woolsey couldn't argue that.

"If your Arling succeeds," Woolsey returned back to the subject. "It will be an example to other kingdoms. That Wardens are important, Blight or no," That was a good point.

"I can only hope that it doesn't lead to infighting within the Wardens," I inclined my head.

"Only time shall tell," Woolsey walked away. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever happened to the senior Wardens being Commander of the Grey?" Varel chuckled.

"Ferelden's senior Warden left and became king,"

"Oh, that's right. Completely forgot I was the only choice," Varel laughed.

"Shall we finish our business before we are interrupted again?"

"Let's try,"

"Orlais sent a dozen Wardens to help rebuild. I believe you'd met at least most of them in your previous visits. Nearly all died in the attack. But I've been told Kristoff is still in the field," Kristoff was one of the senior Wardens. He'd been very respectful towards me, never once making any mention that I was Dalish or acknowledging my race, although the tattoos intrigued him. He'd seen a hard life, judging by the scars he bore and the hardness in his eyes. And he was all Warden. The one soft spot he had was for his wife, Aura. It actually made me glad to hear he could possibly still be alive.

"Only a dozen? To fight an army?"

"It took three to end a civil war and kill an Archdemon. A dozen is extravagant," I chuckled.

"Point taken,"

"The Warden Commander of Orlais, Clarel, wanted to send more but there are political considerations,"

"Of course,"

"The Empress of Orlais was not pleased when her Wardens were turned away during the Blight,"

"Because of Loghain's stupidity and pride," Alistair was going to have to deal with fixing that mess. "Why was Kristoff in the field?"

"Like you, the Orlesian Wardens were uneasy that the Darkspawn weren't going to ground with the Blight ended. Kristoff was sent to track down some leads. A fortnight ago, he left in a bustle. As best we can figure, he went to Amaranthine,"

"Amaranthine isn't small...,"

"There's a few inns and taverns in the city's center. I'd looked there first,"

"Did he reveal anything of what he found?" At least then I'd have an idea of what to expect.

"Not to me. The Wardens keep their own council," I nodded. My Wardens, namely Oghren, were getting a bit on the loud side, so I went over to see what they were doing. Anders had his face in his palm, shaking his head and smiling. Tristan was looking at Oghren like he'd grown another head. And Oghren was... well, Oghren. I could smell the alcohol in the mug in his hand.

"Are you ever not drunk?"

"Hey! Realin! So what about it? Eh?" He laughed.

"I'm going to regret this....," I sighed. "What about what?"

"I was thinking about my plan for a grand fleet of mabari chariots," Anders' head fell onto the table and I could see his shoulders shaking from laughter. "Talked to Tristan about it. He didn't seem impressed," I looked down at Tristan. He really wasn't impressed. He looked more annoyed. "Thing is, the Grey Wardens could use a snazzier image. Everyone thinks we're grim stick-in-the-muds. And the ladies love the chariots," Anders completely lost it. "Oh, yes," Oghren let out a belch. I looked back down at Tristan, who I swear was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I know," I said to him before looking back at my Wardens. "When the two of you have yourselves pulled together, meet me in the courtyard," Tristan followed me out of the mess hall.

 

I was talking with Wade and Herron, an armor smith and his assistant who I briefly met in Denerim during the Blight, about armor for the soldiers when I heard Anders and Oghren approach us.

"You're quite the dirty little Dwarf, aren't you?"

"And you're quite the dirty little Mage...," I wasn't  _even_  going to ask. The truth would probably be worst than anything I could imagine.

"I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you!"

"And I'm no winking, slack-jawed coward like you!"

"True! We should form a club!" I rolled my eyes and we left the Keep, heading for Amaranthine. 

 

Enroute, I told them of what I'd learned. So far all of our leads led to Amaranthine. We were passing through an abandoned village when I heard a familiar husky voice.

"Commander Mahariel," I turned to see Nathaniel walking towards me. He was wearing leather armor and had a bow and quiver on his back. I placed my fingers around my belt knife. Tristan growled. He raised his hands. "Wait. I want to talk to you,"

"Don't look now," Anders whispered loudly. "But I think the bird's come flying back,"

"Careful, this one just might go all Zevran on you,"

"As in flirt with me and then hit on my sister?" Anders snickered.

"As in ambush and try to kill you," I hadn't taken my eyes off him for that very reason. The man  _had_  confessed to wanting to assassinate me. Nathaniel ignored our comments.

"You set me free," he said. "Just let me go, despite what I said or what I might do. I want to know why,"

"I'm not looking for a fight with you, Howe,"

"Even though I was looking for one with you. Take me with you. Make me a Grey Warden," I blinked. So not what I was expecting. Tristan gave a confused whine.

"What?"

"I have nowhere to go. I fully expected to die in there, maybe I even wanted to. But you let me go. Make me a Grey Warden. Let me try. Please,"

"Being a Grey Warden isn't easy,"

"I am aware of that. But neither is being a pariah," The Grey Wardens didn't have a line of volunteers. Mhairi had been recruited. Oghren had volunteered. Anders had to be conscripted. I released my knife. I did set him free on the chance that he wasn't his father. If he wanted to join the Wardens, I didn't feel it was right for me to tell him no.

"Very well. We'll see how you do with the Joining,"

"In your future, I sense a knife in your back. Just saying," Anders commented.

"Funny, that's what Alistair said about Zevran,"

"So we just let anyone into this outfit, huh?" All four of us just looked at Oghren.

"He's serious, isn't he?" Anders said. Nathaniel smiled.

"Nothing to fear," I shook my head.

"Let's go,"


	9. Amaranthine

Amaranthine was smaller than Denerim. But I think it had just as many people. Many of them were outside the gates. Suddenly, Anders took a deep breath.

"Ah, can you smell that?" he asked. "That is the smell of freedom," I raised my brow at him. "It comes complete with the smell of dogs and dust," Tristan gave a low growl. "But the freedom is there, too," He looked at Tristan. "I'm not saying you smell bad or anything," Tristan barked.

"You really don't care for the Circle of Magi, do you?"

"I escaped the tower seven times. After the last time, they put me in solitary confinement for a year. Eventually, they would have branded me a Malificar, true or not, and executed me,"

"Like Rylock was threatening,"

"The problem is that Mages are tolerated. Barely. It's like you need permission to be alive. There's nothing a Mage can do to prove himself. Everyone needs to be protected from you. The end,"

"There has to be a better way,"

"The Tevinter Imperium has a better way, but we know how that argument flies around here," In Tevinter, Mages ruled. As far as I knew, they didn't have Circles. At least not like here. Magic wasn't looked down upon like a curse, but something to be celebrated. A vast contrast to Ferelden. Anders sighed. "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal and the right to shoot lightening at fools," I smiled.

"Sounds reasonable,"

"See? I knew you understood. Never mind me. Now and again I recall I'm not sitting in a cell and I have to smile, that's all,"

"That is a good reason to smile about," I spotted a human and an Elf with hunting equipment and hoped one of them was Colbert. I approached them. The human turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Looking for company, honey-pie? I'm always available for riveting conversations with fine women," I heard Anders and Oghren murmuring to each other, no doubt making bets on whether or not I'd beat the shit out of Cobert. In the past, I might have. But now that I was a Commander and a ruler, that would have been frowned upon and only make the Wardens look bad. Nathaniel started to step forward. I held my hand up to stop him. Pity the Grey Warden uniforms were enroute from Denerim. That comment perhaps would never have happened if I were wearing it.

"I'll rivet you to the floor if you call me that again,"

"I like a woman who's all business,"

"Are you Colbert?"

"Yes,"

"I'm here to talk about the Darkspawn,"

"Oh, you're one of those Grey Wardens. You find some Darkspawn and sure enough, the Grey Wardens come knocking," I crossed my arms. "I can't take all the credit for finding the rift, you know. Micah here fell in first," No wonder Garevel couldn't remember the other one's name. Micah was an Elf. Micah grunted.

"What happened?"

"It's quite a ways out of town. We were tracking a buck off in that direction," He waved his hand west. "You see... Before all this Darkspawn mess. We'd been on his tail for about a week at that point. I'd wager he thought it was great fun, leading us on a merry chase like he did," The chase was the fun part. And one of the reasons why I missed being a Hunter. "That buck was a sly one, he was. He had big feet and a --," Micah cleared his throat. "Oh, the chasm! Yes, er... we saw it coming over a rise. It really was something to behold, a huge cleft, as though the Maker Himself had cracked the earth in two like... like an egg,"

"I like eggs," I was reminded of Sandal, a simple Dwarf who could weave the most complicated enchantments into weapons and armor. We'd saved him and his father, a merchant named Bohden, outside of Lothering. The two followed us from place to place. After the Blight, Bohden had decided to go north to the Free Marshes, instead of taking up my offer to set up shop at Vigil's Keep. I kinda missed Sandal's constant "Enchantment!"

"It looked like someone had tried to build over it but it must have been abandoned a long time ago. No one in town knew about it,"

"Who tried to build over it?"

"People, I suppose? Maybe even Darkspawn. Well, of course we had to investigate! That was when Micah fell in. A shriek like you wouldn't believe and he was gone,"

"Earth crumbled. Not stable,"

"Right. And as Micah lay there yelling about his knee or head or what have you, the Darkspawn appeared,"

"How many?" This was sounding like a tall tale. And I had heard some good ones in my time as a Hunter.

"More than a brood and less than a horde. They seemed... occupied, like they had someplace really important they had to be. Didn't notice us at all. Thank the Maker,"

"The Darkspawn were so occupied as to overlook two screaming, injured men?" Anders asked. "Boggles the mind," Colbert pulled a map out of his pack.

"I marked the chasm on my map so we could avoid it but it sounds like you want to know where it is," He handed me the map. "So... are we getting anything for our trouble?" I handed him a couple of sovereigns. Colbert's face lit up. "If there's a reason to fall into a Darkspawn pit. Here it is, Maker bless you,"

"Well, try not to fall into any more,"

 

As we were heading towards the city gate, one of the guards approached us.

"My pardon, Warden Commander," she said. "I was asked to give this letter to you," At first I thought that it might be the missives Tamra said she would get to me. "I told him, I did, there are easier ways of getting a message to the Commander of the Grey," Not Tamra then.

"Who gave you this?"

"Some visiting knight. Didn't catch his face. Full helm, you know. He said he was Ser Wolf of Rivain," So the Dark Wolf was seeking  _me_  out? Varel was the only one who knew I was going for that option. Unless Tamra found him and told him to seek me out. "Thanks," The guard left and we continued into the city as I read the letter.

"You know someone from Rivain?" Nathaniel asked.

"I met a Rivani pirate once... She was a friend of Zevran's,"

"But not this Ser Wolf?"

"I was actually hoping to meet him," Oghren didn't know about the conspiracy against me. I wanted to keep it that way. Another guard stopped us at the gate.

"Excuse me, but I need to search your packs for smuggled goods,"

"I'm the Warden Commander of Ferelden,"

"But I have to! Constable's orders. We've been having trouble with smugglers and --," A blond haired man jogged towards us, the dark haired man he'd been speaking to quickly turning away from us when he saw us.

"What are you doing, man?" he asked. "Are you accusing the Commander of the Grey of smuggling?"

"But I... I... you said everyone"

"You are dismissed," The guard saluted and stepped back to his post. "I apologize, Commander. Smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city,"

"Glad to see you're taking precautions,"

"The smugglers have us scrambling, to be honest. We could certainly use your help. Come speak to me when you have the chance," He gave me the Warden salute before returning back into the city. We went into the city ourselves and I went directly to the market district in search of Mervis. He found us first.

"Warden Commander!" Mervis was a portly man with black hair. "Thank the Maker you are finally here! I was afraid our messages never got through to you,"

"Mervis, I presume,"

"Yes! Thank you for coming to the Guild. We need your help. Our caravans are being attacked. The wagons are burned to ashes and there... there have been no survivors. It's gotten worst lately. People from the neighboring villages have found guards torn limb from limb and left in the village square," I frowned. This wasn't normal Darkspawn behavior. None of this was.

"And you suspect Darkspawn,"

"We don't know for sure. Communication has been difficult with the attacks. But people in the area said they saw monsters lurking in the shadows. Whatever it is, it's completely crippled trade between Amaranthine and Denerim. No one wants to travel the road through the Wending Wood. Can the Grey Wardens help at all?" I could hear the desperation in his voice. Trade needed to flow between the capital and the Arling or, as Woosley said, the Amaranthine would collapse.

"I will look into it myself," Mervis' face lit up.

"Oh, Maker bless you and watch over you! If you can stop the killings, the Merchants' Guild will make a hefty donation to your Order. You have my promise," We went up a flight of stairs and I caught sight of a suspicious looking man wearing scale armor and a full helm near a fountain. He gave me a Hunter's greeting and I knew this had to be the Dark Wolf. He'd said he'd give a sign that I would know.

"Wait here," I told the others. I approached the man.

"I see you got my letter, Commander. It is an honor to meet the woman who defeated the Blight,"

"The Dark Wolf, I presume,"

"In the flesh. The less you know of me, the better. But by some, I am called the Dark Wolf. In the depths of the city, there is murmuring. Murmuring that nobles want you dead. I'd like to help,"

"May I ask why you wish to help me?"

"You see, I have hopes that the Wardens will prove more fit to rule this land then the late Arl Rendon Howe. His confederates are the conspirators. But to unearth their identities, I need resources. Fifty sovereigns," I pulled the sovereigns out and placed them in his hand, knowing I was risking my life on a rumor. "It'll be done. Give me some time,"

"Of course," We parted ways and I returned to the others.

"What was that about?" Nathaniel asked.

"Business I needed to take care of,"

"Help with your little vermin problem, I take it," Anders asked.

"Yes, actually,"

"Ah, gotcha," There were several inns throughout the city. We probably went into most of them. Two of the innkeepers wouldn't even talk to me. Nathaniel did the talking there. A third wouldn't even let me in the door, leaving Nathaniel to once again ask about Kristoff there. No luck. After striking out at the fifth inn, we ran into an Elf wearing leather armor.

"Oy! About time you showed up!" she said.

"Namaya?" Anders asked. "You're still here?" They obviously knew each other.

"I keep my promises," She handed Anders a slip of paper. "Here. Turns out you were right. The cache is here in Amaranthine,"

"It is? You found it?" He looked at the slip of paper.

"I did. What you do with that information is up to you. I, for one, am done dealing with Mages," Namaya looked over at me. "Word of advice. Don't let him sweet talk you. He's very good at that," I'm sure I looked amused.

"Er, I guess I should thank you...," He gave a nervous laugh.

"Damned right you should. You get caught, Anders, I'm not helping you again. That's all I'm saying," She walked away. Anders watched her go before turning to me.

"I... suppose that requires some explanation,"

"Friend of yours, I take it?"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" He grinned. "Namaya is... a friend. Last time I escaped the Tower, I asked her to look into some things. That's why I was in Amaranthine. The Templars thought I'd come to take a ship but it was to meet her,"

"To find a cache?"

"During the Blight, the Templars moved their store of phylacteries to Amaranthine for safety. My phylactery is among them, Namaya learned. So long as the Templars have that sample of my blood, they can find me. I need to destroy it,"

"But you're a Grey Warden now,"

"What's stopping the Chantry from deciding that Mages in the Grey Wardens are Apostates, too? I want to be sure they can't ever find me again. Ever,"

"You're right. They shouldn't be allowed to control you," The Dalish Mages had no Templar lording over them. No phylacteries. They were respected. Unlike the Mages I've met since leaving my clan.

"I know we're busy killing Darkspawn and all, but the sooner I find this vial, the better I'll feel," We started to move on. "Oh, by the way. Do you keep track of how many Darkspawn you kill? We should compete!"

"Seriously, Anders? You want to play 'Who's the better Darkspawn killer'?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun!"

"You're on," Nathaniel shook his head.

"You're Rendon Howe's little blighter," Oghren suddenly said.

"That's one way of putting it," Nathaniel answered.

"They talked about you in the army. Fergus Cousland said you wouldn't have the stones to show your face again. But you proved him wrong. I respect that," That caught Nathaniel off guard.

"You... do?"

"Yeah. Thrown caution to the wind, run headlong into danger and sod the consequences. That's the only way to live. Realin did that a lot during the Blight," I turned and gave him a look.

"Thanks. I think,"

"Yep. Don't give a piss what the others think. Oghren's got your back,"


	10. The Crown and Lion

We came upon an inn called The Crown and Lion. When we walked in, the innkeeper only glanced up and then went back to what he was doing. A patron was talking about someone having gotten their hands on moonshine and wondering if he would sell him some. Another talked about a blister he'd gotten from working on a farm. No one gave us a second glance as I approached the innkeeper, aside from a slender and taller than usual Elf in the corner who watched me through his snowy hair. There was a lethal grace about him, making me instantly curious.

"Something I can do for you, friend?" the innkeeper asked, boredly. As he was actually giving me the time of day, I did my own talking.

"Did a Grey Warden named Kristoff come through here?" This got his attention. He gave me a good look then and I could feel he didn't like the question coming from an Elf. And I didn't sense a third Warden here. I was beginning to think that we'd never find him.

"And who are you supposed to be that's asking?" I took that as confirmation that this was the inn he'd come to.

"I would be his Commander," The innkeeper blinked, surprised at my response.

"An Elf? I...," Realization hit him just then. "The Hero of Ferelden! Yes, of course. Haven't seen that fellow Kristoff for almost a week now. Not sure where he went," The information rolled off his tongue now that he knew who I was. "The room's paid up to the end of the month. I guess he expected he'd be here for a while,"

"I'd like the key to Kristoff's room,"

"Of course," He handed me the key without hesitation. "It's the last room at the end of the hall. If he comes back and gets upset, however, it's on your head," We went upstairs and found Kristoff's room. The room had very few of Kristoff's personal effects in it. I found his journal, which was written in Fereldan thankfully, and flipped to the last entry, where he spoke of a place called the Blackmarsh. According to the entry, the Blackmarsh was said to be haunted.

"Looks like he had investigated several places," Nathaniel said. I looked up to see him studying a map. "The Blackmarsh is the only place not crossed out,"

"According to this, Kristoff talked to man who'd encountered Darkspawn in the Blackmarsh. Also looks like he encountered our friend from the Keep. Or another talking Darkspawn,"

"Since when do Darkspawn talk?" Nathaniel asked.

"Trust me, if I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it either,"

"Very unnerving, let me tell you," Anders said. "And creepy. Very creepy," I frowned as I read on.

"This man also describes a creature that looked like a worm with legs. I've never heard of such a creature," I looked over at the others. All three shook their head.

"I've heard stories from folks who'd ventured into the Deep Roads on expeditions," Oghren said. "But none of them came back with stories of walking worms. Unless you count Deepstalkers,"

"This doesn't sound like a Deepstalker. This seems to be attached to the Darkspawn. This man told Kristoff that it followed the talking Darkspawn,"

"Is it me, or are the Darkspawn acting really strange?" Oghren asked. "Nothing like during the Blight,"

"I agree," We left the room and I locked the door behind me. We went downstairs and I returned the key to the innkeeper. As we walked out, I tried not to laugh at the two drunk patrons discussing whether the Archdemon or Andraste would win a fight against each other. And I noticed the strange Elf was gone.

"So what do we do first, fearless leader?" Anders asked when we were back out on the street. "The Blackmarsh? The Wending Wood? Some random Deep Roads entrance?"

"We have a Joining to do," I said, turning to Nathaniel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. My mind is set,"

"Very well. Let's head back to the Keep," On the way out of Amaranthine, we passed by the Chantry and I saw the look Anders gave it. I had to smile. Then Nathaniel stopped in front of the Andraste statue.

"It figures, actually," I gave him a confused look.

"What does?"

"There used to be another statue here. It was of Byron Howe, my great uncle. He died in the rebellion, helping King Maric reclaim his throne. Yet his statue is gone," His voice took on a sad tone. "All because of what my father did," Byron Howe had nothing to do with his nephew's actions and was apparently a hero, but because he was a Howe, he was no longer looked upon as a hero.

"That's a shame," I said. A hero falling because of something the next generation did.

"It truly is. There's a long line of heroes in my family. The Howes have been around since Calenhad," Calenhad was the first King of Ferelden and Alistair's ancestor. He united the barbarians, the Alamari, that roamed the land at the time. Ferelden's largest lake was named after him. "Now it's all gone," Self-pity really didn't sit well on Nathaniel. Or anyone for that matter. "And for what? For being on the wrong side of the war? For choosing poorly?"

"It's up to you to turn that around. If you survive the Joining you can bring respect back to the Howe name and make them forget that you are the son of a man I have heard many refer to as a snake," Nathaniel scoffed.

"Not too much pressure, right?" What do you know? He was capable of sarcasm. "I wonder what happened to the old statue. Likely propping up the side of a chantry or something. Poor Arl Byron," He waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, statues are for pigeons. I don't want to look at it," He walked away, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened. Anders stepped next to me, rubbing his neck.

"Is it just me or did he give you whiplash as well with his mood swings?" I chuckled. I was surprised to run into Wynne. I had not expected to see her in Amaranthine.

"Wynne?" Her face brightened when she saw me.

"Realin! What a pleasant surprise! I hadn't expected to run into you," Tristan gave a bark and nuzzled her hand. "Or you," She scratched him behind the ear. I hadn't seen Wynne since the wedding. She'd been taking care of some personal business in the Tower and we kept missing each other in the few times I'd gone to Vigil's Keep on Warden business. Every time I would return to Denerim, she would have just left to return to the Tower. The Templars seemed to be giving her a hard time about becoming Alistair's personal adviser.

"It's good to see you," I said with a smile.

"And you. I hear the Darkspawn aren't retreating as they should. It sounds like the Wardens have their hands full,"

"Yes, all three of us,"

"Anders? My, I didn't expect to see you here, either,"

"You wouldn't have if Realin hadn't saved me by conscripting me right out of Rylock's talons," Wynne chuckled. It didn't surprise me that they knew each other.

"I can see no better Mage at your side. He is quite talented in healing,"

"I learned from the best," If Anders had been mentored by Wynne, then I had no doubt about his healing skills.

"I'd offer to help with the Darkspawn as before but I'm afraid my presence is required elsewhere,"

"Perhaps when you are done?" Wynne smiled.

"By then you will no doubt have this mess sorted out. But we'll see. The College of Magi is convening in Cumberland and I must attend. Hopefully all this will blow over before it's begun," I gave her a questioning look. I hadn't heard of any of those things before. And I wondered why Wynne was required to attend. "But you have enough on your plate,"

"Indulge me. I'm sure this will affect more than just Mages," Relations between regular folk and Mages were strained as it was.

"Then you should know something stirs within the fraternities. The groups of like-minded Mages within the Circles," I must have looked very confused. "The Libertarians wish to pull away entirely from the Chantry. And if they get enough support...," she trialed off. That actually didn't sound like it'd be a good thing.

"Pull away entirely?" Anders asked in disbelief. "That's madness! I hate Chantry oversight as much as the next Mage but they can't just decide to leave! This is a recipe for disaster!" It had to be if Anders thought that, and he absolutely hated the Circle and the Chantry.

"That  _is_  troubling,"

"Well, it could turn out to be nothing but keep your ear to the ground anyway," I nodded.

"Of course,"

"I must take my leave. I have many preparations to make before I leave for Nevarra. Greigoir has approved of my station within the royal court and I have already informed Alistair. He also knows I will be gone for a bit before I take up my duties," She took my hands. "Good luck to you, Realin. May your Creators guide you," Wynne was the only human besides Alistair and Leliana that would ever say that to me. Everyone else blessed me in the Maker's name. It was one reason I liked the old Mage.

 

Near the entrance to the city, we passed what looked like an abandoned building. It had probably been a warehouse at one time. Anders suddenly stopped.

"I think that's where the phylacteries are," he said, pulling out the slip of paper Namaya gave him. "Yes. This is it. It's probably guarded," The door was unlocked when I tried it. We stepped inside and I couldn't help but feel like I'd just walked into a trap. There were no guards and the place looked like it hadn't been used in years. "Maybe they don't want to draw attention to the cache? Could we be that lucky?"

"I doubt it," Nathaniel said. His bow was in his hands, an arrow resting against the string. Seemed he, too, had the same feeling I had. We searched through the building until Anders walked through a door into another room of the warehouse.

"Shit," I was next to him a moment later. My instinct had been correct. Rylock stood in the room with two Templars at her back, looking smug.

"And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait," she said. I wanted to wipe that look right off her face.

"Ah. Yes, I suppose I should have known it would be you,"

"You made a poor choice with this one, Commander. Anders will never submit, not to us and not to you,"

"Submit? I want Grey Wardens not servants. And Anders has made a fine Grey Warden so far,"

"'So far', yes. I'll make sure this murderer is never a bother to anyone again,"

"What? No, you can't arrest me! King Alistair allowed my conscription,"

"You are overstepping yourself, Rylock,"

"The Chantry authority supersedes the crown in this matter," I raised a brow.

"Excuse me,"

"You cannot hide within the Grey Wardens ranks," I stepped between Rylock and Anders.

"He stays with us," I said, my voice taking on a dangerous tone. Tristan's ears flattened and he growled at Rylock.

"Hardly surprising. The Grey Wardens have always been a haven for criminals and Maleficar,"

"You've overstepped yourself, Templar,"

"Do you think I care if some knife ear that has the King's favor thinks I am overstepping the bounds she thinks I have," The comment only showed her ignorance and succeeded in pissing me off. She looked over my head at Anders. "I do not know how you inspire such loyalty but it will avail you not. Now you come with us," I drew my swords.

"You'll have to go through me first,"

"Gladly," She drew her sword and came at me. I felt Anders move back when I darted towards the Templar. I caught her shoulder through a chink in her armor. She swung her shield at me and I ducked and sliced into the back of her leg. She hit me in the shoulder with the hilt of her sword, knocking me off balance. I went down and she raised her sword. A moment later, one of Nathaniel's arrows was protruding from her neck. I returned the favor by throwing my knife into the face of the Templar coming at his back. The fight didn't last long.

"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked as I retrieved my knife. Tristan nudged me and I knelt down to make sure he was uninjured.

"Thanks to you. I owe you one," He shook his head and motioned to the dead Templar. Tristan licked my face and I smiled, scratching him in his favorite spot.

"No. We're even," Anders nudged Rylock with his foot.

"Hmm. I wonder if Namaya knew about this. I guess it doesn't really matter," He looked over at me. "Thank you. You stood by me and I appreciate that,"

"I consider you a friend. Friends stick together," Tristan barked to confirm it. I think I shocked him when I said that. I wonder if the shock was more of his Commander saying that or a Dalish.

"I... guess they do," Then the Anders I knew emerged. "Anyhow, let's go before someone else rushes in to waggle a finger at us," I chuckled.

"Yes, let's," It was a pity we didn't find Anders' phylactery. I think it would have been fun to destroy it.


	11. Nathaniel's Joining

When we returned to the Keep, we got a lot of double takes. No doubt everyone was surprised to see I had Nathaniel in tow. I had no doubt word of that the intruder caught by the Wardens prior to the attack was actually Arl Howe's heir had gotten around the Keep. I noticed the looks. One woman even stopped and gaped.

"The way they are looking at us, you'd think I either killed the royal family or attempted to," I couldn't help it. I started laughing. He obviously still hadn't heard that the Warden Commander was also Queen of Ferelden. "What are you finding so funny?"

"You'll understand later," Oghren explained. Nathaniel only shook his head. Once inside the Keep, I turned to Anders and Oghren.

"I'm giving you two the choice to witness Nathaniel's Joining or do something with your free time," Anders raised his hand before I was even finished speaking.

"I want to see this,"

"You just do that," Oghren said. "I have a pint calling my name,"

"Typical Dwarf," I nodded and Oghren wandered off.

"Let's go talk to Varel,"

"This should be interesting," Nathaniel commented.

 

Varel wasn't too happy at seeing Nathaniel with me.

"Commander, I have to ask why you have the Howe boy with you?"

"Varel, I told you he is not his father," I said before Nathaniel could retort. "He volunteered to join the Wardens and I allowed it. And he saved my life out in the field," I wasn't going to mention he saved my life while we were picking fights with Templars. Or rather Templars were testing my reputation and influence and picking fights with  _me_.

"He  _did_ intend to assassinate you,"

"He isn't the first assassin to try to kill me. He won't be the last,"

"Someone  _will_ get the smart idea to hire the Antivan Crows," I know I had an amused look. He had no idea that I was friends with a former Crow.

"They already tried. Twice. The Crows failed both times,"

"Now I  _am_  impressed," Nathaniel said, his expression mirroring how impressed he was.

"I want to hear about this," Anders said with a grin.

"I may tell you the story some time, but not now,"

"Aww,"

"Let's get this started," I said. The archer stood in front of us with his hands clasped behind him and I gave the "Master your Taint" speech, explaining to him why Grey Wardens are the only ones who can fight Darkspawn so fearlessly. He only raised a brow when I explained that he had to drink Darkspawn blood. Anders recited the words of the Joining flawlessly. It was really the first time I'd seen him totally serious.

"Nathaniel, step forward," He did so without an ounce of fear and took the chalice I offered him. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"The moment of truth," he said before drinking. He handed the chalice back to me and I took a step back. Tristan's ears stood straight up as we waited to see what would happen. For a moment it looked like nothing would happen. Then his face twisted in pain and he fell to a knee, grabbing his head. He cried out from the pain and his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he collapsed. Tristan was the first at his side, sticking his nose to Nathaniel's cheek. I knelt next to him. He was still alive and I smiled to myself.

"The Howe is stronger than I expected," Varel commented. Anders knelt on the other side of him and hovered his hands over him.

"Everything about him is strong. Wouldn't surprise me if he woke up in a few minutes. It's almost like he was meant to be a Grey Warden," True enough, Nathaniel groaned as if on cue, his hand going to his head. "Hmm, what do you know?"

"Why do I feel like I have a hangover," I laughed. Alistair had told me I was only out for several minutes myself, unlike most recruits who would be out for hours, like he had.

"It's the after effects of the Darkspawn blood," I said. "I've only known of two who didn't take long to wake up," Nathaniel sat up with another groan and Anders and I helped him to his feet.

"What the hell do you put in this stuff, Dwarven Ale?" I laughed again. Made right, Dwarven Ale would knock you on your ass. It was what Oghren drank. He seemed to be immune to its effects, which might have explained why he never passed out during his and Anders' Joining. Varel handed me Warden's Oath and I passed it along to Nathaniel, explaining to him the meaning behind it.

"Anders, take him to your quarters so he can rest and recover for the Joining,"

"Yes, Commander,"


	12. Banters and Kittens

I'd gone to the roof to escape from the bustle and confinement of the Keep. I was still Dalish and I still preferred openness to the confinement the humans seemed to enjoy. Tristan lay next to me, a slight snore telling me he was napping. I felt a Warden behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Anders sat next to me.

"In the Tower, I found a great little place at the top that I could sneak out to so I could escape from the stuffiness of the Tower and I could get fresh air and feel the breeze on my face without a Templar breathing down my neck," I smiled.

"It did seem a bit stuffy there,"

"More than you know. This is hard on you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Being confined to the cities. Going where your duty takes you. Especially after spending your whole life in the openness of the forests. At least, I assume you did. Correct me if I'm wrong,"

"It is overwhelming, I'll admit. I was thrown into this world without so much as a how-to guide," Anders chuckled. He laid back and looked up at the stars, resting his head on his arms. He reminded me of Tamlen just then. He would do the exact same thing when we stargazed. I leaned back on my hands and stargazed with him. Something I hadn't done since becoming a Warden.

"So what would you do if you didn't have to be a Grey Warden?"

"Strange question to ask out of the blue,"

"Is it? You've never thought about it?"

"Oh, I've thought about it. But I also know I can't go back to the life I once led. Too many painful memories and when you spend a little over a year doing nothing but fighting, it's really hard to go back to your old ways,"

"Does nobody ever leave the Wardens?"

"Alistair did," Anders sat up, leaning back on his arms.

"You still speak of him as if he's still a Warden. And I noticed the way you two kept looking at each other. If I hadn't known better I would have said you two were sleeping together," I laughed, sitting completely upright again and touching the emerald colored pendent Alistair'd had made for me after the Landsmeet.

"That's because we are," I glanced over at the Mage to see Anders looking at me wide eyed. "We're married,"

"Andraste's knickerweasels! I thought that was just a rumor,"

"True story,"

"I bet that's going over real well with the nobles,"

"Not really. They resent that I'm Dalish  _and_ queen. I'm sure they resent every one of my titles as well," Anders sat upright, moving to where his back was against one of the stone walls we were sitting between.

"Which are...,"

"Let's see. During the final push of the Blight, I took Loghain's place as general. I gave that up when I was appointed Commander of the Grey. Then there's Hero of Ferelden, Queen of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine,"

"So you're full title is Queen Arlessa Commander Mahariel-Theirin,"

"Very funny," Anders grinned.

"I try. Would the king still be considered a Grey Warden even though he's not in the Wardens?"

"Technically, yes. You can leave, but the taint never goes away,"

"'You can run but you can't hide'? I think I've heard that before," I chuckled. "I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest. It reminds me of the Circle,"

"I'm not going to force you to submit, Anders. I have more faith in you than the Templars," He smiled.

"After my seventh escape attempt, you'd think they'd given me credit for trying," He'd mentioned that before.

"Only seven?" Anders chuckled.

"I got really good at escaping. Just never good at staying escaped. Until now, I suppose,"

"They  _did_  have an unfair advantage," Anders chuckled.

"That  _is_  true. You know, there is one thing I miss about the tower. My cat,"

"Why didn't you take it with you?"

"It wasn't mine, really. Just a mouser that hung around the Tower, a vicious little tabby. There were days when the stupid cat was the only person I saw. Except for it not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums,"

"Why 'poor Mr. Wiggums'?"

"He became possessed by a Rage Demon... but he did take out three Templars. I was never so proud," I smiled. "A toast to Mr. Wiggums, then," He held up an imaginary cup. "May he forever eat mice in the Fade!" I held up my own imaginary cup.

"To Mr. Wiggums,"

 

The next morning, I emerged from my quarters to find Nathaniel in the hall examining a portrait of a woman. She shared the same features as Nathaniel so I assumed this was his mother in her youth. Our uniforms had finally arrived and I thought that the Grey Warden silver and blue suited him. He heard me approach and looked up.

"Funny. Considering all the things that have been taken, it figured this would still be here,"

"Your mother, I presume," Nathaniel smiled.

"Good guess. That's her," She had been a beautiful woman. I wondered if Nathaniel had gotten his dark hair from her. He certainly inherited her clear grey eyes. "My father hated my mother. He only dragged this painting out when my grandmother visited... which was not often. I'd be paraded before her like a soldier on inspection and she would pick over every flaw while Father awaited his turn," I actually felt for Nathaniel. His childhood didn't seem like it was a happy one.

"Why did he hate your mother?" I guessed that their marriage had been arraigned.

"I don't really know. Her family was wealthy. I remember that much. They wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole now, of course. I'd be as welcome there as a bad rash," He shook his head. "I envy the Dalish," That caught me off guard.

"Why is that?"

"You live carefree lives,"

"Our lives aren't  _that_  carefree. We are wanderers. Or we were. We have to be wary of everything,"

"But the clans are close, correct? Nothing like human noble families?"

"Yes, we are close knit,"

"Why would you leave that?"

"I didn't have a choice, really. It's something I don't like delving into,"

"Fair enough, Commander,"

 

I informed my Wardens that we were going to head to the Blackmarsh to look for Kristoff. As we entered the courtyard, we passed an old Elf. Nathaniel stopped.

"Samuel?" he asked. "Groundskeeper Samuel? Is that you?"

"Who...?" He looked Nathaniel over. Then his face brightened. "Maker's breath! If it isn't little Nate! I'd know that face anywhere! I haven't seen you since you were squired off to the Free Marshes," Little Nate wasn't so little anymore. I wondered how old he'd been when he was sent off.

"I'm overjoyed that you stayed on. Please, do you know how my brother died? And my sister? I... was in Kirkwall during the Blight and war,"

"Your brother died in the war. But Lady Delilah... you didn't hear? She isn't dead, son, not that I know of. Last I heard she married a store keep in Amaranthine. Don't know which one. Poor girl," Nathaniel looked over at me, a smile brightening his usually brooding features.

"Did you hear that? My sister's alive!" I smiled.

"That's wonderful news!"

"Could we ask around the shops next time we're in Amaranthine?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you. I would be interested to know just what happened to her," I hoped it wouldn't end in disaster like Alistair's meeting with his sister. Although the two seemed to have been on better terms since he became king and kept the promise he made to her. Goldanna was even at our wedding.

 

As we headed towards the gate, Anders and Oghren began another insult war and Nathaniel looked like he wanted to throttle them both. I suddenly heard a small meow. I looked around and spotted a tabby kitten. I walked towards it and crouched down. Tristan looked at it curiously. The kitten only looked at the mabari and gave a little meow. I couldn't help but think it cute. Tristan stuck his nose towards the kitten and it touched noses with him. I pulled a piece of meat out of my pack.

"Hungry, little guy?" I offered the meat to it. It snatched it right up. I petted him and it purred before I picked it up. "Hey, Anders," I stood as the Mage walked up to me.

"Yeees?" I turned around with the kitten.

"Look," Anders smiled.

"Oh! Look at the cute little kitty!" He scratched its head and the kitten meowed. "He looks like Mr. Wiggums,"

"Why don't you take him?"

"I don't know if I should keep him. We get into some dangerous scraps,"

"He can stay at the Keep, then,"

"I suppose...," He took the kitten and it immediately snuggled against him, meowed and crawled into the front of his Grey Warden robes. He fit perfectly and I could see Anders melting. "Well, I'll keep him for just a while. Until I find somewhere safer. Is that okay with you, kitty?" The kitten purred. "I'll call you Ser Pounce-a-lot!" Pounce-a-lot meowed and snuggled closer into his chest.


	13. The Blackmarsh

The Blackmarsh was very ominous and earned it's name. I could feel the taint here but there was something else here as well. Something dark and evil.

"They say this marsh was once inhabited until one day everyone just disappeared," Nathaniel said.

"Just like that?" Anders asked. "No trace?"

"No trace. Or that's how the story goes," An old sign that was faded and covered with moss and vines and looked like it would fall at the slightest touch stood at the entrance. I think it said something along the lines of the Backmarsh being haunted, but I couldn't quite make every word out, although I could make out "Black", "aun" and "ed". Several crows took flight and I heard such a screech behind me that I jumped and spun around, drawing my belt knife, thinking that we were being surprised by Shrieks. Tristan's fur stood on end and his teeth were bared, the end of Anders's staff was glowing and Nathaniel had an arrow nocked and half way drawn. Oghren was the only one weaponless.

"I thought I saw a...," Oghren trailed off once he saw the four of us looking at him with our weapons drawn and ready. "I mean... Ahem,"

"By the Dread Wolf, Oghren!" I returned my knife to its place. Nathaniel gave Oghren a dirty look and Anders looked like he was trying not to laugh. Tristan grumbled before snorting and returning to his place at my side.

"My father used to tell me stories of the Blackmarsh when I was young," Nathaniel said. "He said evil magic killed everyone here. This was just before the rebellion, a great mystery at the time,"

"Did he tell you anything else about this place?" Nathaniel was from the area, after all, and was truly my best source of information.

"They never found out what happened here. Once the monsters appeared, the marsh was abandoned," He suddenly gave a small chuckle. "I used to dream of coming to the Blackmarsh and setting things right. Little boy dreams," I smiled and looked at him.

"You're doing it now, aren't you?" Nathaniel laughed.

"So I am. If someone had told me I'd end up here, I would have laughed at them. But times change,"

"Indeed. I would have done the same had someone told me I'd be Commander of the Grey and wandering around a haunted marsh," He smiled.

"When I was in Kirkwall, I thought I would return to Ferelden to take command of my father's garrison. Now here I am, a Grey Warden and fighting both Darkspawn and demons. Interesting,"

"Welcome to my world," I said with a laugh. "Stick around. This happens all the time,"

"And the fun never ends, I suppose? Good to know," He motioned to the marsh. "Anyway, the haunted marsh awaits," We approached the ruins of the village and found a dead Darkspawn in what was once the street. Oghren shoved it with his axe.

"Dead. Kristoff's doing maybe?"

"That answers that, I suppose," Anders said. "The Darkspawn are definitely here,"

"I sensed as much when we arrived," I said. "The taint is here," I motioned to the north. "Most of it is that direction,"

"I don't sense anything,"

"You won't yet. You'll be able to sense them gradually. Let's keep moving," In the center of the village was a large manor or estate. Or at least the walls of one. The building itself looked as if it had burned down or had collapsed in on itself due to it being abandoned. Nathaniel picked up a scroll he found n a ruined house and opened it.

"Hmm. Commander, you should hear this. Apparently, a dragon had rampaged through the Blackmarsh during the Orlesian occupation. The villagers sent men to kill it but none ever returned. The Orlesian baroness, who hadn't done anything before, then came out of the manor and claimed that she'd not only been sent to rule but to protect and promised the dragon would be gone by the next day,"

"A little touched in the head, was she?" Anders commented.

"No one believed her, of course, and when she left, alone, the villagers thought she'd gone mad. 'At sundown, there came a loud clap, like thunder, so great it shook the earth. Then our baroness returned to us, triumphant',"

"She killed the dragon?" Oghren asked. "Alone?" I only raised a brow.

"With magic, I'll wager,"

"And that you are right, Anders. The villagers believed she was a Mage after that but they didn't care because she'd saved them," I snorted.

"I'm sure that was forgotten in later years," I said.

"No doubt," the Mage agreed. Nathaniel put the scroll back where he found it.

 

We moved out of the village and came across a green mist that moved almost like a flame. I cautiously approached it.

"What is that?" Nathaniel asked. "It looks like... something ghostly, almost like the Fade,"

"How would you know what the Fade looks like?" Anders asked.

"I don't...," I had moved closer during the brief exchange. I could see shapes moving within the mist.

"Anders," I held my hand up stopping less than an inch from the mist. It felt... strange. Almost like when myself and my companions at the time had been ambushed and sent to the Fade by the Sloth Demon. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"A Veil tear,"

"And how could you possibly have known that? But yes, that is a Veil tear,"

"I was trapped in the Fade by a Sloth Demon during Uldred's attempted takeover of the Circle Tower. This has that same feeling," I stepped away from it. "Let's... keep going,"

 

We soon came upon an abandoned camp. I searched around the camp before finding notes written in Kristoff's hand. Unfortunately, they were written in his native Orlesian and I couldn't read them.

"This is Kristoff's camp but it doesn't look like he's been here for days," I was starting to worry. I couldn't sense him at all and the abandoned camp wasn't helping.

"That look worries me, Commander," Nathaniel said.

"I can't sense him. I've developed the ability to sense the difference between a Warden and a Darkspawn but all I sense is Darkspawn,"

"Maybe his investigation led him out of the marsh?" Anders suggested. I wasn't convinced that was the case. I doubt he would have left his equipment and notes. We left the camp and started up a small hill. We approached what I thought was rocks at first. Until several grub like creatures with several legs along their bodies burst forth from them.

"What in hell is that!?" I cried. Perhaps the story that was told to Kristoff was true. I could sense the taint in them. While they looked like grubs with legs, they had the unnerving feature of having faces. They came at us with jaws that opened sideways.

"Andraste's blood!" Nathaniel cried before we began to defend ourselves from them. Tristan tore them apart. One of the grubs grabbed my left sword with its jaws and tried to wretch it away from me. I stabbed it through the head with my right one. Pain went through my ankle as another one latched onto to me. I cried out from the pain and it threw me like I was a mere rag doll. I hit a tree and dislocated my right shoulder.

"Commander!" I gritted my teeth from the pain shooting through both my left ankle and right shoulder. The offending grub raced towards me. I couldn't put weight on my ankle. The others were engaged with the other grubs. I held my left sword up, ready to take the grub on despite my injuries. I was focused on it and as its jaws opened wide, I was prepared to shove my sword into its mouth. Instead, an arrow went through its head. It screeched and another went through its eye. Nathaniel placed himself in front of me. I stabbed one as it came at us from the side. Soon the last grub died. Nathaniel was immediately kneeling at my side. He could tell I was in pain.

"Anders!" I winced when the archer touched my shoulder.

"I hit...," I winced again. "I hit hard enough to dislocate it," I squeezed my eyes shut as he examined it.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a little,"

"You think, Ser Obvious?" In one quick movement, he relocated my shoulder. I screamed and cursed in my native tongue. I squeezed his arm and nodded my thanks. Anders went to work on my ankle, which had been snapped when the grub threw me. Next, he worked on the pain. Tristan whined and laid his head in my lap. "I'll be fine, boy,"

"All done," Anders said before he helped me to my feet.

"That wasn't fun. Let's not to that again," Nathaniel was examining the grub corpse as I tested my ankle.

"Interesting. A new form of Darkspawn?"

"Why would we suddenly be seeing new forms of Darkspawn? This isn't even a Blight," Anders asked.

"We never saw these during the Blight," I replied, kneeling next to it to study it. I had never seen anything like this creature. I have never come across anything like them since. "What  _is_  going on here?"

 

Farther up the path, we found the reason why I couldn't sense Kristoff.

"Oh, Kristoff," I knelt next to his corpse. He looked as if he'd been dead for several days. I closed his sightless eyes, my heart heavy. "May the Creators guide you to a peaceful rest. And know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you," I felt the taint closing in on us. The others saw my alertness and changed their stances. A Hurlock jumped off a ledge above us but made no move to attack. Others moved out of the trees around us. None of them made any aggressive moves towards us. I stood as a Darkspawn with its face painted completely white walked toward us. A grub crawled next to it, staying at its side.

"Yes," he said. Great.  _Another_  talking Darkspawn. "That is your Grey Warden," He approached me and I saw he was much taller than me. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate looking up at people? Or Darkspawn in this case. "The Mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place and slain that, in time, you would come. The one who slew Urthemiel. And the Mother, she was right. The Mother is always right,"

"Who is this 'mother'?" I asked. I figured since he was feeling chatty he could at least answer that. And he did.

"The Mother is she who sent me, she who wished you to come. To here, this place," He took a step forward. "I... here before you is the First and I am bringing to you a message. The Mother, she is not permitting you to farther his plan, whether this you know or not," Who the hell was "he"? "So she is sending you a gift," It pulled an orb out of its pack. Before any of us could react, a black mist encircled it before a green mist burst forth from it. The mist raced towards us before turning into a bright green light. I instinctively threw my arm up before I was blinded by the light and I felt myself thrown backwards, much like I had the day I was tainted. And just like that day, my world went dark.


	14. Return to the Fade

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my side. In the bright daylight. Wasn't it just dark a moment ago? I pushed myself up and shook my head, trying to clear it. I staggered to my feet and looked around. My companions were picking themselves up as well. As was the First. My surroundings were completely different from a moment ago. I immediately knew where I was.

"Damn it. Not again," The First looked around once he was on his feet.

"No!" he cried. "We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be this!"

"You weren't 'first' in your class, I take it?" I said, unable to resist the jab.

"The Mother, she has deceived me! I am betrayed!"

"And it seems so shocked about that," Anders quipped.

"I never could trust my mother either," Oghren said. Anders snickered.

"Now I am being trapped in the Fade with you! Ah, I am the fool!"

"I'll deal with you first and the Mother later," I said, drawing my swords.

"I am thinking the Mother, she cares not what happens to the First so long as the Grey Warden is defeated," Several grubs joined him. "I will be leaving you to the Children. I will be finding my own path back into the world. Back to the Mother!" The First took off and the Children attacked. My blades were a blur as I defended, cutting into the Children as they came for me, jaws wide. As I was in the Fade, I couldn't sense their taint.

"Commander! Behind you!" I spun around as a grub actually leapt at me. I held my swords up to allow it to impale itself when it suddenly stopped in midair, screeching and wreathing. I glanced over at Anders. He was engaged with his own grub. Which meant only one person was doing that. He always seemed to know when I was in the Fade. The screech was cut off and its body fell at my feet. I smiled and nodded my thanks at my father. Ainnileas and I attacked one that had knocked Nathaniel down. I helped him to his feet and together we finished the rest.

"Who is the Mother? Another Darkspawn?" Anders asked. Nathaniel was looking at Ainnileas suspiciously.

"Wait, what did that snarly bastard say?" Oghren asked "The Fade? We're in the Fade? That's where humans dream, isn't it?"

"And Elves,"

"Dwarves shouldn't be here! We don't dream. We sleep like the Stone!"

"I need you to be calm and keep your wits about you," Ainnileas was leaning on his staff, giving Nathaniel time to decide if he was a threat or not.

"Realin, I couldn't keep my wits about me if they were strapped to my back. And what happens to my body while I'm here? Someone could outrage my modesty! What little's left of it," I smirked.

"I didn't know you  _had_  any left,"

"Har har har," Anders finally noticed Ainnileas and immediately swung his staff around. I stepped between the two and held my hand up.

"Anders, wait,"

"The Fade is full of demons, Commander,"

"You've moved up in the Wardens, Realin,"

"He is no demon. You have to trust me on that,"

"You are right to not believe everything you see, Shem," Ainnileas said, calmly. "But you can believe my presence and that I am no demon of the Beyond," Anders didn't look convinced.

"How does he know who you are?"

"Because he's my father. He aided me the last time I was trapped in the Fade," I turned to my father. "Thank you for coming to my aid again, but how did you know I was here?"

"I felt several tears in the Veil coming from this part of the Fade. I felt your presence through the tears when I came to investigate. There are three, each being held open by Desire Demons,"

"That's always a good thing," I said sarcastically. Ainnileas chuckled.

"I can close them, but I can't defeat them on my own. They are much more powerful than I,"

"Okay," Anders said. "Am I seeing and hearing this right? You weren't just saying your father was a Mage? And he wants us to help mend the Fade tears?"

"Anders, I'll explain everything once we're back in the real world. I told you both my father and brother were Mages. They were killed by Sylvans when I was five," Ainnleas gave me an odd look.

"Sylvans?" he asked. "Is that what you were told? You don't remember?"

"No," I shook my head. "I apparently was so traumatized by watching you and Tristan die that I blocked out the memory," Tristan's ears perked up at the mention of his namesake. Ainnileas rubbed the back of his neck and I knew in that moment the tale I'd grown up believing had been a lie.

"You named your mabari after your brother?" Nathaniel asked.

"Not now,"

"If you want the truth I will tell you, but you must decide if you are ready to hear it. First, we must close those tears,"

 

Ainnileas closed the final tear as I killed the final Desire Demon.

"That went well," Anders said. "Mostly," He had a hand on his left shoulder healing a scratch from one of the demons. Tristan nudged me and I crouched and scratched him behind the ears.

"I'm fine, boy," His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he wagged his tail. I had to smile. I looked up and saw the village and the manor. "Let's head into the village and see what's what," I stood as I spoke.

"Sounds fine to me," We started for the village.

"So you're a Howe," Anders suddenly said.

"Do you have a point, Mage?" Nathaniel's tone said he really wasn't in the mood to be the butt of one of Anders' jokes.

"Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats," Ainnileas gave me a sideways glance.

"Welcome to my world," I said with a smile.

"How clever," Nathaniel said, dryly.

"It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that," I shook my head.

"He reminds of the one you called Alistair," I chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"When we spoke last you were saving the world. What has happened since I saw you last. Aside from you becoming Commander of the Grey Wardens,"

"I saved the world. The Dalish now have a homeland as a reward for their part in fighting the Blight," Ainnileas smiled.

"That is good to hear. It seems you have done what I never could,"

"Despite what I have done, Father, and all the titles they have bestowed upon me, the humans will never accept a Dalish. It's hard living among the humans. I don't see how our city bound kin do it. There is so much to learn still,"

 

We found the way into the village blocked.

"There's some docks over there," Nathaniel said. "Maybe we can find another way over there," We started walking towards them. "I wonder if this was how the village looked before it was abandoned," A woman's voice was suddenly heard.

"No, my lady," she said. We saw a woman standing near the water. "I did not forget, I merely —," She paused as if someone were talking to her. "But I would never contradict your ladyship! No! I don't—," She cowered down. "No! Please, my lady! Have mercy! No! No!" She screamed. "No!" She suddenly disappeared.

"That was... odd," Anders said. Ainnileas looked disturbed.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing the look on my father's face.

"There is something powerful here. More powerful than I could ever dream of being. My guess is one of the more powerful demons. It's blocking my ability to sense them,"

"A Pride Demon?" Anders asked. "They are at the top of the hierarchy,"

"It is possible," He sounded as disturbed as he looked. We continued on until we reached some graves and a woman praying at one.

"I thought humans burned their dead," I commented. The woman stood and turned around, looking at the six of us.

"You... You five aren't spirits like everyone else," she said. "How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I said, beginning to suspect a trap.

"This is where my grandfather's ashes are buried. I come to visit him often. He was the last person to stay in the Blackmarsh. Once he passed, there was nobody left in the village who remembered," I was instantly suspicious.

"You know this is the Fade, right?" If this was a demon trying to indeed trap us, I was going to let it know I was fully aware.

"This? Of course I know that. This isn't—," She cut off when we heard a snarl that I was far too familiar with.

"Shit," I didn't even bother looking at the source, knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh no! They've come back! Quick! Come hide in the crypt!" She darted into the crypt. I drew my swords.

"Let's take care of these corpses and then find out what her game is," Ainnileas raised a brow.

"I take it you've faced them before?"

"In the waking world more times than I care to count," I rushed at the corpses as they ambled around a corner. Tristan leapt past me and knocked down a skeleton so hard it shattered. It didn't take us long to kill them. Again.

"Let's go find whatever is taking the form of that woman," I said.

"Trusting your gut again, I see?"

"You taught me that the first time I was here,"

 

We searched through the crypt until we found the woman. She suddenly laughed, a deep throaty laugh. I rolled my eyes. Damn demons.

"And so you came," it said, it's voice deep. "Fell into my little trap," Ainnileas went into a defensive stance. The demon ignored him. "Such wonderful creatures, you mortals. So full of yearnings. So full of hunger," Now it looked at my father. "And you, cut down before your time. All for being born an Elf and a Mage. You have such power, Keeper. Surely, you could have prevented the death of your only son and your own," Ainnileas wavered, letting his guard down. "I know you wish to return to your people. To your family," He shook his head.

"No,"

"I know you desire to meet the child born the day you were murdered," Ainnileas shut his eyes and shook his head.

"You haven't the right to speak to him, demon," I growled, knowing it was preying upon my father's weakness: His family. It smiled, looking at me and no doubt feeling out my weakness.

"Hmm, should I feed on your desires instead," I stepped right up to it. I was standing toe to toe with it, daring it to try to tempt any of us farther.

"Do you truly think you can tempt or defeat me?" My eyes were narrowed and I had that tone that always made even Tamlen back up. It looked over my companions.

"You do outnumber me now, it's true," It backed away from me, giving me a cautious look. "Clearly you mortals are not frail," It waved its hand. "Very well. Let the Baroness have you. I shall feed on whatever remains," It walked away and Ainnileas looked down and took several deep breaths. He then looked over at me.

"You truly have no fear, my daughter," His voice sounded amazed. "A true Dalish. You shame me,"

"You're bloody insane!" Anders said, looking at me with awe on his face.

"She knows," Oghren said. "She was told that several times during the Blight,"

"You were killed by humans, weren't you?" I needed to know, whether I truly wanted to know the truth.

"Yes, you were probably told it was Sylvans to protect you,"

"Or keep me from hating them so much,"

"Perhaps. I do not know why you weren't told the truth but I hope you do not hold it against the clan,"

"I don't, Father," But I would confront Marethari about it the next time I saw her. Or ask Elise why I was deceived all these years. I thought a moment on what the demon had said. She mentioned a baroness. "The Blackmarsh's baroness was a Mage," I said, the wheels in my head still turning. "She may be possessed by that powerful demon preventing Ainnileas from sensing them,"

"Or she's just that powerful," Anders said.

"Let's go ask her," My father shook his head.

"Creators," he breathed. Anders placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to our world,"


	15. The Baroness

After getting lost a couple of times, we finally found our way out of the crypt and into the village. We walked past graves and towards the gate where we were stopped by a guard who looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Halt! Who enters the Blackmarsh?"

"We are Grey Wardens," I answered. "Trapped here,"

"Trapped?" he sighed. "Then you're just as we are, locked in this endless nightmare. We've been here so long, at her mercy. I almost forget what it was like before," He motioned towards the manor. "There's a spirit that's come to free us. Perhaps you could help him? If only that were possible," We walked into the village and followed the shouting. We passed by a villager that seemed to be trying to rally his neighbors.

"Hear me, people! She is evil incarnate! The countless evils I've seen her perpetrate in there... I'm ashamed to even recount them aloud! She orders our children stolen in the night so she can —," He was cut off. "No! Unhand me, you thugs! Let me go! Don't let them take me! No!" Like the villager earlier, he too disappeared.

"She doesn't sound like a pleasant woman," Nathaniel commented. We found a crowd gathered around the gate leading to the manor. At the center of the crowd was a heavily armored man that was obviously a spirit. He was glowing white and had a shield and mace at his back.

"The mansion will not protect you, fiend!" he shouted. "Come out and face your crime!"

"We aren't afraid of you any longer!" A woman shouted. After a pause and more shouting she added: "The witch hides! Break down the door!"

"Be cautious, my friends," the spirit warned. "The Baroness has power within her lair and she well knows it. We rush in at our own peril!" We joined the crowd. The spirit noticed our arrival. "And who comes now?" The crowd parted around us.

"That makes me feel so much better," Ainnileas said. I had to have gotten my sarcasm from him. "I don't like having all these Shems' eyes upon me,"

"That is something I have yet to get used to,"

"They're not going to start throwing stuff at us, are they?"

"Be still, Father," During our exchange, the spirit had looked each one of us over, his eyes lingering on my father before finally resting upon me.

"Are you more minions of the Baroness?" I raised a brow at him. "Or yet more helpless souls she has tormented?"

"We are Grey Wardens, brought here against our will,"

"I cannot say what a 'Grey Warden' is but clearly you are a stranger," He looked at my father. "As well as you, spirit. Perhaps it is a sign. I am Justice. I have watched this place and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor folk and now I seek to aid them," The woman who'd shouted earlier spoke again.

"Once, we lived in the real world and the Baroness ruled over us," I could see the sadness in her eyes. "She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic," The man next to her rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Blood magic," Ainnileas said. He shook his head. "She no doubt used them to feed her vanity,"

"Indeed she did," the man took up the story as the woman wiped away tears. "And when we burned down her mansion, she cast one final spell that brought our spirits here. We have been trapped ever since, still under her rule,"

"This spirit knows the Fade," Nathaniel said. "If we help him, he might help us in return,"

"Your friend is right, Realin," Ainnileas agreed. "He is a true Spirit of the Beyond, created here, not brought here upon death,"

"I think that since the Baroness trapped these people here that she's our best chance of getting out," I turned and looked at Anders. Was he being serious?

"Tell me, stranger, will you help us in this righteous task?" Justice asked. "Being a Grey Warden appears to make you an able sort and thus your aid would be most welcome,"

"What are you trying to do exactly?" He motioned to the villagers.

"These people have been held in thrall of this sorceress for too long. I seek to free them,"

"It's been a nightmare that seems to go on forever," the woman said. "Until Justice arrived, we didn't even know this wasn't real," I knew that feeling. If it hadn't been for my father's appearance the first time around, I probably wouldn't have figured out I was in the Fade to begin with. Or would have done so too late.

"I could no longer stand by and watch. The sorceress has fled into her lair but a reckoning has been called for. We must act, stranger,"

"Then I will help,"

"Then we have the numbers to challenge the Baroness directly,"

"Ooh, a direct challenge!" Oghren said, hefting his axe and getting that berserking look in his eye. "I like the sound of that. Less talk, more killing!"

"They just said she was an evil, powerful witch!" Anders countered. "Do we really want to antagonize her?"

"We could defeat her and make her use her magic to aid us,"

"Hmm, now that's a thought... alright. You've convinced me,"

"Must take a lot to convince you of anything," Nathaniel remarked.

"My intention is to storm the gate. Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Let's do this,"

"Good people, we take the battle directly to the witch!" I drew my swords as he spoke. "For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to reclaim your freedom!" Justice ran up to the gate and with one kick, burst through the gate. He strode into to courtyard with me, my father and my Wardens behind him. The Baroness stood on the low balcony flanked by Ash Wraiths. I hadn't seen those since the temple that harbored the Dragon Cult of Andraste.

"My, my," the Baroness said. Her accent was much thicker than Leliana's. She was almost hard to understand. "All that shouting outside and now you've finally decided to barge in? Without even a proper invitation?"

"Foul sorceress!" Justice cried. "You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice!" She snorted.

"Justice? Is that what you are calling it? What of their punishment, burning my home to the ground and me within it?"

"Because you were stealing our children!" the man we'd spoken to outside the gate cried. "Using their blood to feed your vanity!"

"As was my due! You lived on  _my_  land,  _I_  your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine just as your lives are now!"

"How is it you created all this?" I asked, my natural Dalish curiosity peaking "How do you remain?" She looked down her nose at me.

"What's this? The pathetic fools have managed to recruit yet more sympathizers?"

"We are no longer alone, Baroness!" Justice called. "Your reign ends here!" Movement drew my eyes to her right side and I spotted the First.

"Shit," Damn the Fade interfering with my abilities to sense Darkspawn.

"As it happens, I am no longer alone, either,"

"My path back across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies," He said as he moved down to our level. "Then the Mother will pay for her treachery!"

"You should choose your pets more carefully, Baroness," I remarked.

"Instead I should have chosen you, mortal?"

"We must be ending this! Now! The Grey Warden, it is more dangerous than you know!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm an it now?"

"Oh? As you wish, creature," Her voice sounded bored. "Slay them and you shall have the reward you requested,"

"Enough! The battle is joined!" Justice suddenly disappeared and then reappeared next to the Baroness. The two Ash Wraiths rushed at us.

"The First is mine!" The First swung his massive sword at me and I dodged. I brought both my blades around and cut into his back. He cried out and the hilt of his sword came at my face. I twisted to avoid it, slashing my right sword at his side, and he hit my shoulder as my sword gave him a shallow slash. Tristan jumped onto his back. I thrust one of my swords into his shoulder. He cried out again and backhanded me. I fell, then twisted around and was back on my feet, spitting blood from the split he left on my lip. I tackled him, dropping my right sword and flicking my wrist, extending the blade hidden there, a gift from Brother Genitivi for saving his life during the Blight. I punched and the blade slide between his ribs. He staggered backwards, dropping his sword and clutching his side.

"No!" the Baroness cried. "You fool! Why haven't you defeated them?"

"They are... too much! It must be sending me through the Veil! Now! Before it's too late!" I retracted the wrist blade and retrieved my sword as they spoke, spinning it in my hand and ready for round two.

"Oh, I will sunder the Veil alright! I'll send them all back! But you... your life is going to provide the power!" The same green mist that had sent us here appeared in her hands.

"Shit!"

"No!" I darted towards my father. "No!"

"Get out of here!" I cried. The First ran as I shoved Ainnileas away. "Now!" The Baroness' magic hit the First and the green mist exploded outwards. It hit me in the back and I was thrown forward. I never did see if my father escaped.


	16. The Spirit of Justice

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my back, above me the branches of the bare trees loomed over me and raindrops fell on my face.

"Commander?" I heard the concern in Nathaniel's voice before he interrupted my nice view of the branches and felt Tristan's wet nose against my neck.

"I'm alright," Nathaniel extended his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I looked around at all the dead Darkspawn, grubs and villagers. The Baroness wasn't kidding. She had indeed sent everyone back. I went to check on the others and Anders did a quick pass over everyone. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turned to see Kristoff's corpse moving. I froze as Kristoff staggered to his feet, knowing something had come through the Veil with us. I really hoped it wasn't Ainnileas. I could handle the demon that had possessed the Baroness, but my father possessing a corpse I couldn't. Kristoff looked around confused.

"What... where am I?" he asked. "What is happening?" I didn't think it was the demon then but I kept praying to the Creators, and the Maker, that it wasn't Ainnileas. He staggered again as he looked around. "No! This is the world of mortals, beyond the Veil!" He touched his face. "And this... this is a mortal body of flesh! I am trapped within!" I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It wasn't Ainnileas at all.

"The Spirit of Justice? How did you get here?" I assumed he would have heard my warning to my father as he'd been nearby.

"The witch sundered the Veil in her haste. All of us were drawn through," His brows knit together. "But I do not sense the spirit that traveled with you,"

"I believe Falon'Din shielded him from coming though,"

"I do not know who that is, but she has returned to this realm as well. Can you not feel it? The Baroness is nearby," I looked at Anders and he shook his head.

"How? Isn't she dead," I motioned to the dead villagers. "Just like the others?"

"You misunderstand,"

"That happens a lot with me,"

"The Baroness is not a mortal as you are or the villagers she kept trapped were. There was such a mortal once but now? That is a demon of pride. She assumed that role long ago to feed from the mortals she trapped,"

"Which explains how she was able to draw everyone into the Fade when they burned down the mansion," Anders said. "The demon probably gave her the power to do so,"

"Indeed, Mage," Justice looked at me. "Here in your world she will be something quite different," I thought of the creature Uldred had turned into at the Tower when we fought him. That wasn't an easy fight.

"A large and powerful abomination. What do you propose?"

"The Veil is sundered and the tears must be closed lest they continue to spill demons out into the world. I can alter your weapons for a time, allowing them to drive back the Fade's magic... but if we are to deal with the Baroness, we must move swiftly," A burst of magic came from Justice and a bluish light settled upon our weapons, even Anders staff glowed blue. "I will need the Mage's aid to close the tears, the rest of you will need to deal with any demons that spill forth,"

"Let's go,"

 

After some fighting, the tears were closed and we went to find the Baroness. I frowned when we approached the village.

"Those gates weren't closed when we passed by the first time," Oghren said. I pushed them open and was surprised at how easily they swung open, as if they hadn't be unused for years. We found the Baroness standing in the middle of the village.

"So this is the world of mortals," she said to herself, not realizing we were behind her. "How very dull it seems, so immutable and unchanging. Yet... I am here! I have crossed the Veil! The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow before me!" I raised a brow.

"That will not happen, demon!" The Baroness turned to us at Justice's interrupting her monologue.

"Ah. It seems I was not the only one to be drawn here. How very tiresome,"

"How about you explain that 'bow before me' part again," I said, sarcasm coloring my tone.

"Shall I use smaller words? I had no idea I could enter the mortal world this way. Had I known... ah, but I'm here now, yes? Soon I will be queen as this world deserves. And you," She pointed at me. "You will be the first of my subjects!" I drew my swords.

"You'll have to pass through this queen first!" The Baroness suddenly started gasping in pain and staggering. I took a step back, knowing exactly what was happening. As did Anders.

"Get back!" Tristan's ears were flat against his head, the fur on his back was standing straight up and he was giving a vicious growl. A white light emitted from the Baroness and in her place stood a Pride Demon in all its glory. It was much bigger than the one that had possessed Uldred. "Shit!" I switched my stance. "We are the last of the Elvhan," I recited the Oath of the Dales. "Never again shall we submit," It had become my personal battle cry. All six of us attacked. While the others kept its attention, I slipped behind it in an attempt to scale it. It seemed to know what I was planning and kicked its leg back. I couldn't dodge it fast enough and it caught me full in the stomach. I went flying into a wall, the force knocking the breath from me. I landed on my stomach.

"Commander!" I slowly pushed myself up, gasping for the air I lost. The demon was doing something and a moment later a tear in the Veil appeared, two Shades jumping out.

"The portal!" Justice cried. "It must be closed before we are overrun!" I launched myself towards the tear, killing the two Shades with the help of Tristan. The Fade magic was still on my blades. I stabbed my blades onto each side of the tear and pulled them together. The tear resisted and I pulled harder. I gritted my teeth and put all of my strength into closing the tear. I was surprised at the staff being shoved into the tear. With Anders added magic, together we closed the portal. We turned as Justice gave the Pride Demon one final blow. He gave it another blow just to make sure it was indeed dead before walking towards us.

"And so it is done," he said, sheathing Kristoff's sword. "For what it is worth, thank you. I have fulfilled my vow. May the victims of that woman's madness rest in peace, where ever they have gone to now,"

"What of you? What will you do now?"

"It seems I cannot return to the Fade. I am trapped here, in the body of this...," he paused. "Grey Warden?" Justice rubbed his forehead. "There are memories within this poor man's mind. They are difficult to see but... he was a Grey Warden? He was... slain by Darkspawn, the one called the First?"

"The Darkspawn are what the Grey Wardens fight,"

"And that was your pursuit when you were tricked into the Fade? Yes, I understand now," He sighed. "It seems I am at a loss. I know nothing of this world and I only have a few memories of this Grey Warden to draw from. I do not wish to die. What should I do, mortal? You seem to be a creature of good character and you are of this world. Can you advise me?"

"Well, first, you can call me Realin or Commander. Join me. The body you inhabit belonged to a Grey Warden named Kristoff. He was truly a good man,"

"You mean continue this mortal's mission? As a Grey Warden?"

"At least until we can find a way for you to return to the Fade," Justice rubbed his chin.

"It was a Darkspawn who murdered this mortal most ignobly and the ones that commanded it yet live. To avenge his death... yes, that would be a purpose. Very well. I will join you, Commander, if you will allow it,"

"What should we call you? I can't call you Kristoff,"

"No, as that is not my name. I have no name, only a virtue to which I aspire. If I am to need a name, then call me that. I am Justice. And for now I am pleased to travel at your side, Commander of the Grey," As we left the village, Anders decided to annoy Justice. Now that he had someone new to annoy.

"Why do spirits seek out Mages? I've always wondered,"

"You speak of demons. I am not a demon,"

"Aren't demons simply spirits with unique and sparkling personalities?"

"They have been perverted by their desires," I heard Oghren chortle at the mention of "perverted".

"But what do they want from Mages?"

"Perhaps they wish the same as I do. Silence!" Nathaniel and I were trying not to laugh.


	17. The Cellars

We arrived back at Vigil's Keep. Anders and Nathaniel were bickering back and forth and I was ready to knock both their heads together. Justice still looked lost and Oghren was... well, drunk as usual. Or at least well on his way to being so. I swear the Dwarf kept his brew with him just to annoy the hell out of me. A beautiful blond haired woman saw us and came towards us, relief on her face.

"Kristoff!" she cried. "Oh, thank the Maker!" Anders and Nathaniel both cut off from their argument and looked at each other.

"Oh, crap," I muttered. This wasn't going to end well. I had never met her, but I was sure this was Aura, Kristoff's wife. Justice looked confused.

"I fear you are mistaken, mortal," he said slowly. I was sure he was searching through Kristoff's memories. She looked hurt.

"Kristoff? Why are you...? What has happened?"

"Aura?" I asked. "You were Kristoff's wife, correct?"

"I  _am_  his wife!"

"This isn't going to be easy to take...," I started.

"Your husband is gone," Justice bluntly said. Not the approach I was going for. "And I inhabit this body now. His death will be avenged, I assure you," I mentally smacked my forehead.

"You don't talk to widows much do you, son?" Oghren asked. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. He just made it a hundred times worse for Aura. She shouldn't have found out this way.

"Avenged? You desecrate his body! How dare you!"

"It was not intentional. There was —," Aura cut him off.

"Get away from me!" She lifted her skirts and ran from the Keep. Justice rubbed his forehead.

"This body has memories of this woman. You called her Aura. Yes, that is her name. I did not know she would come," Justice looked distraught at her reaction.

"It must have been a shock to learn like this. I didn't know she was in Ferelden either,"

"I must rectify this, somehow. Intentionally or not, I have done this woman a great disservice. My memories suggest her home is in Amaranthine. It will prey on me if we do not seek her out. There must be something that can be done to assuage her pain! Something!" Justice seemed desperate.

"I'll see what I can find out,"

"Kristoff's memories suggest that he respected you greatly. I am beginning to see why. The Darkspawn call our attention but should we get the chance to seek her out, I would be grateful," I spoke to Voldrik again and he requested granite for the walls and I assured him that if I found any I would let him know. A sergeant approached me and saluted.

"I don't mean to alarm you, Commander, but it's possible there are still Darkspawn in the Vigil," I hadn't sensed any.

"What makes you think so?"

"Let me explain. You know Dworkin? That mad Dwarf's bombs shook the whole Keep. Some of the deep cellars caved in. I suspect there are pockets of Darkspawn below, trapped. In time, they may dig their way out,"

"And surprise us again," I sighed. "Take me to the cave in," She did as she was told. "The Vigil goes deep. Real deep. The hallways down here have been crumbling for years and decades. And that blasted Dworkin's explosives didn't do the structure any favors,"

"How far down do the basements go?"

"No one knows. The Vigil's always been here. Since the barbarians they say. Who knows what's at the bottom?"

"Have the men clear the rubble,"

"You heard the Commander! Put your backs into it," It didn't take long for the men to clear the path. "This is where you come in. Who knows what's up ahead?" We ventured down into the cellars.

"I see that your feline companion remains with you," I looked over at Anders, and sure enough, Pounce-a-lot's head was sticking out his robes, taking in everything. It looked quite comical in all truth.

"He seems happy enough. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot?" Anders rubbed his head and the kitten meowed.

"To enslave another creature does not seem just," Tristan gave a confused whine and cocked his head.

"He's not a slave! He's a friend. And he's also a cat," Tristan barked. "See even Tristan agrees!"

"A cat that lacks freedom. As does the Commander's hound,"

"Justice, I saved Tristan's life. He returned the favor. He's family,"

"Just ignore him, Pounce. They don't have pets in the Fade apparently," Pounce meowed. I frowned.

"There's Darkspawn ahead," I said. "Quite a few, might I add," Tristan suddenly whined and approached another mabari laying in front of a door. I knelt down next to her. She whined, obviously in distress. Her fur was patchy and it was caked in dirt and dried blood. She'd been through a tough battle. She whined as I reached towards her and began to stroke her head, whispering to her. As I calmed her, I found a scroll attached to her collar. I took it off and opened it.

"What is it?" Nathaniel asked.

"A woman named Adria has taken refuge in the lower levels of the Keep in an attempt to hide from the Darkspawn. She's probably trapped down here with them,"

"Adria?" Nathaniel asked. "She was... she was like a mother to me. We must save her!"

"We can try. And pray the Darkspawn didn't get to her first," The mabari gave a whine before placing her head in my lap and dying.

"Poor girl," Anders said. "She probably held on long enough to get that message to someone,"

"Let's go deal with these Darkspawn and find Adria,"

 

In the lower levels, we found the Darkspawn and slaughtered them. I still sensed the taint.

"This isn't all of them. I'm still sensing the taint,"

"Are you sure it's not us?" Anders said jokingly. He knew full well I knew the difference between him and Darkspawn.

"And the witty Mage strikes again! What a surprise!" We approached a flight of stairs. "It's stronger down there," We didn't find Darkspawn but a whole room of ghouls that were once prisoners. Seeing them drew out the pain, and rage, of losing Tamlen and I rushed forward, giving a scream of rage that rivaled Oghren's. My blades slashed through flesh, ending the madness that came with an unchecked taint. After the ghouls lay dead, I turned to see Anders, Nathaniel and, surprisingly, Justice looking at me like they didn't know me.

"I lost someone close to me to the taint," I simply said, but didn't elaborate. I still didn't talk about my tainting or Tamlen's death. Oghren knew everything, of course, having been there the night Tamlen had begged me to kill him. Well, most everything.

"I sense a story there," Anders said.

"It's best you don't press, Mage," Oghren warned. Creators bless that obnoxious drunken Dwarf. I went over to the cell that held three men.

"Thank the Maker!" one cried. "Please, let us out!" I didn't sense the taint in them, so I picked the lock to the cell and opened the door. I didn't know why they were there and I really didn't care.

"Get out of here," The men ran out of the cell and up the way we'd come.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Anders said.

 

We found where the halls gave way to caverns. And found several more ghouls trying to dig through another cave in. One, a woman in a dark red dress who seemed to be overseeing the digging, turned towards us.

"No," I heard the despair in Nathaniel's voice. "No, Adria...," He looked over at me. "We have to help her. There must be some way—," She screeched and leapt at Nathaniel. I jumped forward between the two, my belt knife sliding into her chest. She immediately went limp. The archer hadn't the time to draw his dagger to defend himself. Adria fell and I threw my knife at the ghoul coming at me. I drew my swords and beheaded two others. The others dispatched the rest. Nathaniel knelt next to Adria. I squeezed his shoulder.

"There was nothing we could do," I said softly. "She was too far gone,"

"If she hadn't been...,"

"Perhaps the Joining could have kept the taint from killing her. I'm sorry, Nathaniel," He nodded. He stood and looked at me.

"I think we now have something in common," I nodded.

"Aside from being Grey Wardens?" Nathaniel gave a small, sad smile.

"Yeah," The sergeant approached us, obviously having followed us.

"You murdered a slew of Darkspawn there," she said. "I... well, you hear the stories about you and the Wardens. But to see it firsthand...," She was in awe.

"The other Wardens didn't inspire you?" I asked as I retrieved my belt knife.

"Oh they did. Even though the attack was a surprise, they killed droves of Darkspawn. Just ask the poor maids who have to clean it up. But you... you're something else,"

"Thanks. I think,"

"Anyway, it looks like the explosives caved this section in," She motioned behind her as Voldrik approached. "I brought along Master Voldrik," The Dwarf studied the stone.

"So this is how you humans ply your stonecraft, Maverlies?" he finally said. "Disgraceful, that is. What, this would barely last a few centuries. I wager these passages may go far enough to connect to the Deep Roads,"

"So the Darkspawn  _did_  come from below,"

"Aye. The Orlesian lads would've had a terrible surprise. Explains how experienced men fell to the Darkspawn,"

"And why they didn't sense them until it was too late," I said. "This is a grave matter. If we don't shut these tunnels, the Darkspawn can attack from below again,"

"Andraste's blood," Maverlies said. "There are basement entrances throughout the Keep. There's no way to defend against that,"

"Then we follow the tunnels and hope to find a single point to block off," Voldrik simply said. "Never you fear, lass. With Realin's muscle and my stonecraft, we'll find a way,"

"Let me know as soon as you clear the passage," I said.

"We'll need time," she said. "But as soon as we clear it, we'll let you know,"


	18. Not Just a Commander

We went back to the Keep so I could conduct some Warden business. I was sitting in the study dealing with more letters from the Banns and a few personal letters. I read over a letter with no signature politely requesting my presence in Amaranthine. I knew that this had to be from the Dark Wolf, as it was in the same hand as his previous letter. I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Oghren standing in the doorway

"Realin, we need to talk,"

"Of course," The Dwarf walked in and shut the door.

"Dreams. You get them?"

"Almost nightly,"

"Is this a Grey Warden thing? I remember you and Alistair having fitful sleep during the Blight but why didn't anyone warn me?"

"Be glad you didn't Join during a Blight like I did. The nightmares are worse and you hear the Archdemon,"

"I can't imagine he has anything interesting to say,"

"Not really,"

"In my dream, I saw one of those bloated, vomit-smeared Broodmothers and it had Hespith's face. You remember Hespith, don't you?" Hespith was Oghren's first wife, Branka's, lover. We'd met her in the Deep Roads, tainted beyond help. We never did find her again after we destroyed the Anvil of the Void. "Branka was there and whispered 'It's time' and Hespith screamed and a thousand Darkspawn burst from her... The Darkspawn surrounded me and started talking... asking me if I would like lemon in my tea...," At this point, I really hoped I was keeping a straight face. "And if I could please teach them to read and write and one of them kept repeating 'Where's the baby?' That's when I woke up,"

"I can honestly say I haven't had any Darkspawn dreams like that," How I managed not to laugh is beyond me.

"Huh. I do get other dreams about Darkspawn, mostly shadows and murmuring, but nowhere as scary," He turned to go. "Thanks for listening, Realin,"

"Anytime, Oghren," After he left, I chuckled and shook my head. Leave it up to Oghren to put me at ease and in a better mood. I heard a soft knock at the door. I looked up to see Nathaniel leaning on the door frame. I stood and walked over to him. He gone off to be by himself after we returned from the cellars.

"Is everything alright, Nathaniel?"

"Considering I just watch a woman I loved like a mother die...," He looked at me. "May I ask who you lost to the taint?" I'd already hinted at the information. It wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"My best friend, Tamlen. When I discovered that he was tainted beyond help, he begged me to end his suffering,"

"You killed him?"

"The taint is painful for those who are not Grey Wardens. Unchecked, it'll drive the victim mad and either kill them or transform them into a ghoul,"

"And Tamlen?"

"He was going mad. He still had enough of his mind to know me and to beg me to end his suffering,"

"I'm sure that was hard to do,"

"Very,"

"I'm sorry that you had to be the one to do it. And thank you for jumping in when you did. I don't know if I could have been able to kill Adria,"

"Of course," I said. "And I understand," I turned to return to my business.

"You know, I'm actually not the first Howe to be a Grey Warden,"

"Seems your father didn't remember that," I sat back down behind the desk.

"Or maybe he did. It was my grandfather we're talking about. His name was Padric Howe. He joined the Order before it returned to Ferelden, just after the war. Never contacted his family again, just vanished. Now that I know about the Joining, I think he died,"

"Many good men and women die during the Joining," I said sadly, touching my Wardens' Oath. "I was the only one to survive mine,"

"I know that now. Father always said he was a horrible man for abandoning the family to join a pointless cause. I grew up ashamed of my grandfather, but now I see his bravery. That will take some getting used to. You know, my grandfather had a bow passed down from his grandfather. I wonder if it's still around,"

"We can check the armory later,"

"I don't mean to...,"

"It's fine, Nathaniel," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Commander. I really mean it,"

 

Anders seemed to be waiting for me at my retreat on the roof. I'd been spending a lot of time up here lately.

"Hey, this is my refuge," I said with a grin.

"I didn't think you'd mind sharing," He shot me a returning grin. "Besides I knew you'd come up here eventually," I sat down next to him, Tristan settling down on the other side of me. The mabari snorted and laid his head down on his paws. "May I point out that you're all right?"

"What brought this on? Because I'm not running you off?" Anders laughed.

"Really, when the Templars came for me, you could have decided I wasn't worth the trouble. But I apparently  _am_  worth the trouble. Considering I'm usually a lot of trouble, I should be grateful," I couldn't help but grin.

"Anders, I was one of the Clan trouble makers. My best friend and I turned the camp upside down brawling. I'm glad to have you around. Keeps things interesting," Anders laughed.

"And I'm glad to be around. When you recruited me, I thought I was jumping from the frying pan and into the fire. But being a Warden is almost tolerable. It's a pleasant stroll in the park. With Darkspawn," I gave a hearty laugh. I hadn't laughed like that since leaving my clan.

"So glad I could make it happen for you,"

"You're a giver. I'm very grateful," Pounce-a-lot rubbed against me and I petted him. He purred in response. "I thought it was worth mentioning. Thank you, Commander. For everything," I smiled. I could see Anders becoming a good friend. I really didn't have many of those. At least true friends. Anders pulled a flask out of his robes and took a drink before offering it to me. "And no, it's not Oghren's stuff," I laughed and took a drink. It was mead, the slight sweetness and spice of it telling me so.

"Good, because that will knock you on your arse before you have it down,"

"I believe it,"

 

I emerged from my room the next morning and ran right into Justice. I found that I couldn't sense Kristoff's taint and assumed it was because he'd died and the spirit occupying his body had the taint all screwy.

"This world of yours is far more colorful than I imagined. And more noisy," I chuckled.

"I guess you're used to the peace of the Beyond,"

"I have not heard anyone else call the Fade that,"

"It's what my people call it. I've been outside my Clan for nearly two years. I still hang on to old habits," Justice nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He'd apparently used Kristoff's memories to find his quarters. He approached a chest. "This is a chest of belongings once owned by the man whose body I now inhabit. His essence lingers upon these objects like dust,"

"You can feel it?"

"I can even hear it whispering his name into the ether," He turned to me. "In the Fade, nothing outlives the spirit that created it. Here everything does. This world has fingerprints upon fingerprints, witness to beings long dead,"

"Can you tell anything from these 'fingerprints'?" I was curious. Blame the Dalish. We are an inquisitive people, after all.

"How does one describe a sensation?" Justice asked. "I have no words for it. The man who owned these things was a Grey Warden, like yourself, yes? We intend to avenge him?"

"Yes, that is my hope,"

"Good. These Darkspawn are a cancer within the heart of this world," He sighed. "But there is nothing that can be done just yet, is there? A world so full of beauty that beauty goes overlooked," His words reminded me of Alistair's the night he gave me the enchanted rose. I reached up and touched the pendent he'd given me right after he told me that we couldn't be together. Because Eamon told him that we couldn't have a relationship because I am an Elf. "I must see it with different eyes,"

"Yes, the world is full of beauty, but not everyone can see that beauty," He nodded.

"I see. Perhaps I can be one of those few that can,"


	19. Sisters and Brawls

"You know, Nathaniel," Anders apparently had gotten bored with attempting to annoy Justice. The spirit mostly ignored him now. "You're just like me," We were in the middle of the countryside on our way to Amaranthine. We had business there. At least three of us did. I could imagine Nathaniel rolling his eyes as he sighed.

"Am I, now?"

"Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved!"

"I hope you have a point, Anders," The archer sounded like he was trying his hardest not to throttle the Mage.

"It's like you're a Mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else!"

"A thrilling analogy," I only shook my head. I never knew what random bullshit was going to spout out of Anders' mouth. And it did seem his favorite pastime was annoying the hell out of Nathaniel. By the time we reached Amaranthine, Nathaniel and Justice were having their own conversation while Anders and Oghren played their favorite game of who could insult the other the most. We passed through the market district on the way to my meeting with the Dark Wolf. Nathaniel suddenly stopped.

"Delilah?" A young woman with hair just as dark as Nathaniel's turned around. Behind her, a woman with black curly hair and heavy with child turned away and quickly headed inside the shop they were standing in front of with a bowl. Nathaniel and the young woman had the same grey eyes and features and I knew this had to be his sister. "Is that really you?" Her face brightened.

"Nathaniel!" she cried, joy and relief in her voice. "I had feared the worst!" Delilah jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. It reminded me of Braylyn and I after I returned to my Clan and our reunion after over a year apart. They separated and Nathaniel looked his little sister over.

"Times must have been hard, Delilah," he said. "But you can do better than this. Come back to the estate until we can find somewhere else,"

"What?" Then she suddenly laughed. "Oh, Nathaniel! I didn't marry Albert out of desperation. I adore him! I was so glad to get away from Father's evil," I glanced at Nathaniel. Even his sister hated their father. And maybe hearing Delilah refer to the elder Howe like that would help convince Nathaniel that his father wasn't a hero. "This life is so much better,"

"Father's evil?" Or not. "Isn't that overstating things a little? He got caught up in politics —," Delilah cut him off.

"You weren't here. You didn't see what he did to Fergus and Fiona's family, Nathaniel. You want the culprit who destroyed our family. It was him, without question. The Hero of Ferelden just did what others were too afraid to," Nathaniel glanced over at me.

"I... had no idea,"

"Of course, you did. But you always worshipped Father, right from when you were a little boy," Which explained why it was so damn hard to convince him of his father's crimes. "Come, Brother. Let us sit and catch up a bit, shall we?" Nathaniel looked over at me.

"Go on. We'll meet you at the Crown and Lion," The two siblings disappeared into Delilah's house.

 

The rest of us continued on and I saw the Dark Wolf. He was standing in the same place as before. He saw me and gave me the Hunter salute as before.

"You three head on to the Crown and Lion. I'll be there in a minute," Anders saw the Dark Wolf and nodded.

"Justice, let me show you something I know you've never seen before," I gave an exasperated breath. That sounded like trouble just waiting to happen. After they left, I approached the Dark Wolf.

"Doors busted down, skulls thumped and vices preyed upon," he said. "But I have answers," I nodded. "I could not unearth the conspirators' identities. They are paranoid,"

"As one would imagine when someone is trying to assassinate another,"

"Indeed. But I know they meet at Old Stark's Farm on the Feravel Plains,"

"You have indeed lived up to your reputation. And you have my thanks," He gave me the Grey Warden salute.

"Maker be with you, friend," We parted ways and I went to meet the others.

 

"Holy Creators!" I breathed. The room was chaos. Anders and Justice were at the side of the room. Anders looked amused. Justice looked completely confused. Oghren was in the middle of the room shouting drunken slurs and in a brawl with two soldiers. I was just glad he didn't have his axe out swinging it around. The innkeeper was shouting at them to take it outside. I rubbed the bridge of my nose before I strode over to the three men. I grabbed the back of Oghren's neck and pulled him away from the brawl. The two soldiers started to come at me. The strange white haired Elf seemed to suddenly appear, grabbing their shoulders.

"Gentlemen, that is a fight you do not want," He had a velvety husk to his voice. Justice joined us a moment later, taking my lead. The Elf released the soldiers and backed away.

"Get them out of here," Justice nodded escorted them to the door. "Sit your arse down," I pushed Oghren down into a chair.

"They started it,"

"I finished it! What the hell were you thinking? I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you making a fool of yourself  _and_  the Wardens! This isn't a Proving! People see you as a Warden when you wear this uniform, you nug brained dolt!" I turned to Anders and Justice then. "And you two just let him brawl? Justice, I realize you don't understand our world, but there is no excuse for you, Anders," At least the Mage had the grace to look ashamed. I sighed. "Let me go fix this mess so we're still allowed in here,"

 

After convincing the innkeeper that there would be no more brawling from my Wardens, I returned to the others and saw that Nathaniel had joined them.

"How was your visit with your sister?"

"She said she wants me to come back, once all of this is done," he said. He looked genuinely happy for the first time since I'd met him. "Met her husband. And I'm going to be an uncle. She's due by the spring," I smiled. "She seems happy. She said she was proud that I joined the Wardens, even though it was a surprise that I chose to. She said Father deserved to die! I still can't believe it," I was glad his reunion with Delilah went far better than Alistair's meeting with Goldanna.

"You don't believe her?"

"I thought he had his reasons. It was a war, for Andraste's sake! Before I went to the Free Marshes, he was never...," he trailed off. Hearing the tales from his own family and not from the woman who'd killed him seemed to make him realize that his father had indeed been the monster everyone painted him as. "How could he have changed so much?" I touched Nathaniel's arm, a gesture reserved for friends.

"It's not your fault, Nathaniel,"

"What if I'd never left? I didn't have much of a choice, but still.... Maybe I could have saved Fiona and the rest of the Couslands. I wish I'd known some of this sooner. She told me things that you perhaps didn't know. I feel like such a fool," He sighed. "Let's get back to our business. I need to think," I nodded and turned to Justice.

"I found out Aura is staying at the Chantry here. Do you still wish to speak with her?"

"Yes," the spirit answered with no hesitation. "That is my wish,"

 

We were making our way the Chantry when Nathaniel asked the question that I was sure was on everyone's minds.

"What happens when this body of yours... expires?"

"How long does such a process take?"

"I don't know. Can you still walk around once you're simply bones?"

"So I'm led to believe, yes,"

"That is incredibly disturbing," As we passed by the same statue that Nathaniel had commented about in an earlier visit, Justice stopped.

"Curious," I turned to see him looking up at the statue. "This man I inhabit once worshipped this woman, her and the one they call the Maker," He looked at me. "Do you believe in this Maker as he did?"

"I am Dalish, Justice. None of us believe in the Maker. We worship our own gods,"

"In the Fade, some spirits believe a creator gave us life and separated us from this world. But do they believe only because they see the Maker in the dreams of mortals? So much of the Fade is created by spirits desperate to emulate your kind,"

"We don't know everything either. Although the Chantry likes to think they do," I heard Anders snort from trying not to laugh.

"Here you can be certain that what is has always been. Is that not comforting?" I thought a moment.

"I guess it would be, in comparison to your world,"

"Faith requires structure and belief. In the Fade, we have neither. I see why the demons are so eager to pass through the Veil. It is something to consider,"

 

We stepped inside the Chantry and I looked around for Aura. A Revered Mother was preaching about how the Blight and the recent Darkspawn attacks were the result of humanity's sins. A bored looking Templar didn't even give us a second glance. We found Aura praying in a side room. I nodded at Justice and he approached her.

"Aura," he said softly. She turned towards him. Her eyes widened. "Please, do not be alarmed. I do not wish to frighten you," Then she realized who this was once she saw me standing nearby.

"You. You are the...," Aura couldn't bring herself to say it. "In my husband's body,"

"I am a Spirit of Justice. I meant your husband no harm. I would ease your distress, had I the power,"

"I... knew when he left that this could happen. He told me. His father died a Grey Warden, too,"

"Tell me, is there anything I can do for you? Tell me and I will do it,"

"Avenge him, spirit," she simply said. "I will wait for his ashes a little longer if it means that whoever did this to him will pay," She walked up to Justice and placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes filling up with tears.

"The Darkspawn. Yes, I understand," Aura nodded before turning away and wiping away her tears. She walked from the room and Justice turned to me. "Did I... do the right thing? You don't think I tormented her even more?"

"I think you did the right thing. As for tormenting her, I can't say,"

"She loved this man a great deal and he loved her. I... envy what they had. I must think on this more. But another time. Thank you for bringing me here,"


	20. Taking Care of Business

            Once we stepped outside of the city, I turned to my Wardens.

            “Before we return to the Keep, I must tell you something. At the fealty ceremony, I was given warning that several of the nobles wanted to oust me. The man I’ve been meeting here I hired to discover which nobles wanted me dead. He couldn’t discover who they were, but he did discover where they were meeting,”

            “Ooo, Party crashing,” Anders said. Oghren laughed.

            “I like the way you think,”

            “That is exactly what we are going to do,” I said. “It’s not just a Warden Commander or an Arlessa they are trying to kill, but they conspire against the crown as well,” Nathaniel looked at me quizzically before his eyebrows shot up in surprise, realizing what I was referring to.

            “High treason deserves swift justice,” Justice said.

            “Yes, it does,”

 

 

            We lucked out and some of the conspirators were meeting. I recognized quite a few of the nobles.

            “She must be stopped,” Lady Liza was saying to a lightly armored man. “Everything we’ve worked for will be for naught if she continues to live,”

            “The knife ear got away with murdering Rendon Howe in his own house,” Lord Guy, a noble who’d been all smiles and civility at the ceremony, said. “We know she won’t honor what Rendon promised us,”

            “Hopefully the third time shall be the charm,” the man they were speaking to said. “We were hired during the war to kill her and another Grey Warden. Our assassin defected. When we sent more Crows to kill him and finish the job, she succeeded again. This will be an expensive job, for she is an adversary worth fighting,” Which meant the Crows knew Zevran was still alive.

            “Consider it done. I will give you half now and the rest when the deed is done,” Figures they would hire Antivan Crows to kill me. I was actually surprised the Crows were going to try a third time. None of them noticed me leaning against the farmhouse. The others were out of their line of sight, hidden by the house.

            “Now why wasn’t I invited to the party?” I said suddenly. “You hurt my feelings,” Liza and Guy turned around, their jaws dropping. “And hiring the Crows isn’t such a smart idea. They’ve already failed to kill me twice,” It was obvious who I was. Not only did I wear the silver and blue uniform, the Grey Warden double Griffin was emblazed on the front of it, the heraldry of the Commander of the Grey. Guy drew his sword.

            “We’ve been found out!” He rushed at me and I drew my own swords. The area turned into a free for all with Wardens, Crows and nobles fighting each other. In all, four nobles had joined the uprising. I suspected that there were more, but after this I was sure they’d be more careful. It would be quite obvious that I knew about their plans now.

            “Let’s head back to the Keep,”

 

 

            The gates were a welcome sight as we approached them. Mostly. The Keep meant rest, but it also meant more humans vying for my attention to solve their problems and Varel nudging me into my Arlessa duties.

            “I’ve thought about what you said, Anders,” Nathaniel said suddenly. “The comparison between my family and Mages. It’s idiotic,” I heard Oghren snort a laugh. I bit my lip to keep from laughing myself. “I am not about to transform into an Abomination simply for being a Howe,”

            “I didn’t say it was a perfect analogy…,” Anders quipped.

            “Being a Howe also doesn’t allow me to control your mind,”

            “Kind of missing my point, aren’t you?”

            “I am not a fan of over-simplifications,”

            “Fine. Fine. Your loss,” As they spoke, a private approached.

            “Seneschal Varel is looking for you, Commander. He’s in the throne room,” I nodded.

            “You guys go get some rest. I have to go be an Arlessa now,” Anders chuckled.

            “So many titles. So little time,”

            “Shut up,”

 

            Turned out that it was court day in the Keep. The throne room was full of nobles, soldiers and peasants. Several of the nobles were seated, no doubt having had their servants bring their own seating. And here I was looking like I just returned from a trip to the Deep Roads. Just great.

            “All rise,” Varel’s voice rang clear through the hall. “The Warden Commander and Arlessa of all Amaranthine enters,” I shot Varel a look. “I held it off as long as I could, but you hold the right of high justice on your land. Certain matters of court must be decided,” He noticed my armor wasn’t in pristine condition. “What have you been doing?”

            “A little warning would have been nice,” A couple servants brought us a bowl of water and towels and I began to clean the dirt and blood from my armor. The servants helped. The Arlessa couldn’t hold court with the evidence of her recent battle all over her, now could she?

            “Lady Liza Packton demanded this audience. Quite loudly,” He scanned the crowd. “And then she doesn’t show,”

            “That’s because she’s dead,”

            “What?”

            “She was one of the conspirators I told you about. I caught her and three others hiring Antivan Crows to kill me,”

            “Maker, have mercy,” He motioned at my mostly clean armor now. “That explains the blood,” I nodded my thanks to the servants and they retreated.

            “Mind giving me the crash course?”

            “By custom, the claimants make their case to you. I’ll advise you after and then you’ll rule. The Seneschal of the Vigil can hold court, as well, if the Arl commands it,” As tempting as that was, I knew I needed to do this myself.

            “Let’s get this over with,” Varel chuckled before turning towards the nobles.

            “Be seated. Commander Mahariel will first hear the matter of the crown against the sheepherder Alec,” A man flanked by a guard on each side approached. He looked poor and hopeless. Garevel approached from the side.

            “On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison in Amaranthine,” he said. “When confronted by soldiers, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging,” Alec hung his head.

            “Have you anything to say, Alec?” I asked. This sounded more like a ruling I needed to do as Queen, not Arlessa.

            “My sheep were slaughtered by the Darkspawn. My… my family was starving,” He fell to his knees. “I ask for mercy, Commander. Mercy,” His eyes even begged for that mercy.

            “The poor bugger,” Varel said to me. “If he’d stolen from anyone but the crown, he’d escape with a flogging,” And Queen Realin came to the forefront.

            “The crown is not without mercy. Join the army and your life will be spared and your family fed,” Alec looked surprised and relieved at my ruling.

            “Thank you!” His voice showed his gratefulness. “Thank you!” The guards escorted him out.

            “Next is a serious matter,” Garevel said as a woman in the armor of the Keep was brought before me. “Danella, a soldier of the Vigil, abandoned her post and was caught three leagues away. She is charged with desertion. Even if it were not a time of war, the plenty would be death,” Why did humans enjoy killing their own?

            “I asked the old captain several times to release me from my oath,” Danella said. “The Darkspawn are too near my family’s farm. I only wanted to bring them to the safety of the Keep. I am no coward,”

            “You dishonor everyone who serves the Vigil. You think you’re alone in having family under threat?”

            “The men are afire over this,” Varel said. “Danella is an accomplished scout, one of our best. But desertion could destroy the army,”

            “Yes, I’ve seen that first hand. Yet she didn’t desert during battle,” I looked at Danella. And I noticed every soldier in the room waiting intently for my ruling. I could see she was well respected. And we couldn’t afford to kill our soldiers for wanting to protect their families. “I will send an escort with you to retrieve your family. But I am demoting you completely of your rank. You will start anew,” Danella visibly relaxed.

            “I… I won’t forget this, Commander. I will return. You have my word,”

            “Varel, I want you to hand pick three soldiers to go with her,”

            “Yes, Commander,” Garevel wasn’t happy with my ruling.

            “Mercy is a fine thing but armies are held together by discipline,”

            “And I will not put able soldiers to death,” A few rulings over land squabbles and a case of a woman claiming to be carrying the child of a noble’s son later, I was ready for this court day to be over. Thankfully, Varel saw I was done.

            “This session of the Arling’s court is over,” The room began to clear out. “Maker, help me. I hope the next one is easier than this,”

 

             As I was making my way back to my quarters to clean up completely and get some rest, not quite paying attention to my surroundings, Justice nearly made me come out of my skin.

            “This world is nothing like I thought it would be,” I jumped.

            “By the Dread Wolf, Justice! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

            “Oh, my apologies,” He looked embarrassed. “I am still getting used to the ways of mortals,”

            “What did you think this world would be like?” Justice obviously wanted to talk. Or needed someone to talk to that wouldn’t look at him appalled or with fear. I realized I didn’t see the corpse anymore, but the spirit within. I felt a bit of a connection with him. He was in a world he knew nothing about, much like I had when I first left my Clan to join the Wardens.

            “The demons lust to cross the Veil but the rest of us scoff. We pity mortals. We do not envy them. But we are wrong about this world. There is beauty here… and the mortals, they are worth saving. You helped me in the Fade and have proven yourself since. It is not right to judge all mortals the same,”

            “Are you saying we’re friends now?” He thought a moment.

            “A ‘friend’,” Justice seemed to be testing the word out like one would test a new word in another language they were learning. “That is an interesting concept. I do not know how to respond to that. I wonder… may I make a request?”

            “Of course,”

            “There is something in this world you call Lyrium. Might you find me an object made from it?”

            “There are potions made from Lyrium,” I wasn’t sure if that was what he meant.

            “I desire only the smallest bit of pure rock,” He wanted raw Lyrium. I knew the Carta in Dust Town in Orzammar smuggled it to the surface. But finding their agents would be tricky. One couldn’t just ask where to find Lyrium unless they wanted the Templars and the Chantry upon them. “The version of Lyrium that mortals dream of in the Fade…, it is not the same. Here it sings. The sound is something only a spirit could hear, but it summons an ache I didn’t know I had,”

            “I can see what I can do, but I cannot make you any promises,”

            “Thank you. It is most kind,”


	21. Return to the Deep

“Commander,” The sergeant who’d informed me about the cave in, Maverlies, approached me in the mess hall and gave me the Warden salute. “The men cleared the rubble. You’ll have to see what they found for yourself,” Justice was the first to his feet. Anders and Nathaniel immediately abandoned what was left of their breakfast. Oghren realized we were leaving by the time we were halfway to the door. Maverlies led us to where the men had been clearing out the cave-in in the cellars. Voldrik was waiting for us. “Here we are. Look at her,” Below us was an entrance to the Deep Roads.

“I knew it led to the Deep Roads,” Voldrik said. “I could smell it,”

“It looks safe enough to climb down and find a way to stop the Darkspawn from coming back this way,”

“You stay here, Maverlies,” I said. “If any sneak past us, it’ll be up to you to keep them from getting into the Keep,”

“Yes, Commander. Good luck,” My Wardens and I stole into the Deep Roads. After fighting various Darkspawn, Wraiths and walking corpses, we found a door that led to the main venue of the Deep Roads.

“I think it’s safe to say they’re coming from here,” Oghren said. “This leads to the main thoroughfare of the Deep Roads and I will venture to say this goes deeper into Darkspawn territory than we would like to be,” I nodded.

“If we seal off here, I’m hoping this will keep the Darkspawn from surprising us again,”

“We can only try,” I turned to the others. “Anders, Justice, go back to Maverlies and bring Voldrik and his men down here. See if they can seal this,”

“Yes, Commander,”

 

Maverlies, Voldrik and several of the Dwarf’s men arrived. I noticed Anders looking a bit on the chastised side for some reason. He was avoiding looking at Justice. I wondered what the spirit had said to the Mage.

“Commander, the Ancestors favor us indeed,” Voldrik said the moment he laid eyes on the door. “This is a Dwarven barrier door,” I actually liked the sound of that. “Before old Kal’Hirol fell, she nearly had it complete,” He examined a piece of machinery on the wall several paces away. “Only the mechanism needs work. If only they’d had a bit more time to finish, Orzammar wouldn’t be all alone,” I heard the sad tone to his voice. The rise of the Darkspawn cost the Dwarves the most in both lives and territory.

“Can you finish what Kal’Hirol began?” I asked.

“Won’t take me long to fix up the mechanism. Poor sods were nearly done,” He immediately set to work sealing off the Deep Roads entrance while I updated Maverlies. Voldrik approached us again. “This is proper Dwarven engineering. Stand back now,” We watched as several doors down the tunnel slammed shut with loud clicks. The final door we were standing in front of slowly closed and with a final loud click that echoed through the tunnels, the entrance into the Deep Roads was sealed. “That should buy us a few years, a decade if we’re lucky,”

“That will give us time to devise a more permanent solution,” Maverlies added. We returned to the cellars and my Wardens and I left them, thanking Maverlies and Voldrik for their help in the matter.

“Do what you wish for now, I need to learn what I can about the Wending Wood,”

“Yes, Commander,”

 

I was in the study looking for any maps of the Wending Wood and the Pilgrim’s Path to help me get an idea of what to expect. I reached for a rolled map but found it was just out of my reach. Curse my Elven shortness. I stood on my tiptoes and scooted the map out of its place with my fingertips. It, and a few other maps, tumbled down, along with a larger case that seemed to have been wedged in with them. I cursed and turned away to protect my face. The case hit my shoulder before clattering to the ground. Curious, I picked it up, wondering what it was and why someone would have wedged it among the maps. I opened it and pulled out a beautiful bow. I had to admire the craftsmanship. Whoever made this knew what they were doing. This actually rivaled Master Varathorn’s work, and he was the best and most advanced of the Dalish craftsmen. I studied the bow and noticed a design on the grip. I recognized the Howe crest and I just knew this had to have been Nathaniel’s grandfather’s bow. Rendon must have stuffed it there to hide it. I smiled to myself before placing it back into the case. I went back to the maps scattered on the floor now, returning to what I was doing before being attacked by the bow.

 

With the case in my hand, I went looking for Nathaniel. I found him in the practice yard, impressing several soldiers with his bow skill.

“Careful, I’m starting to think you’re part Dalish,” I teased after he ended up splitting an arrow in half with another. He was actually a better archer than I was. And I’d had a bow in my hand from the time I could walk without losing my balance. He looked over at me.

“Coming from one of the Dalish themselves, I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said with a smile.

“I have something for you,” I held out the case for Nathaniel. He looked at me curiously, before taking it and opening it. He admired the bow within and I waited.

“This is a…,” he trailed off. “Wait. Is this what I think it is?” I waited, smiling. “It is! That’s the Howe crest burned into the wood right there! This is my grandfather’s bow,” He looked like a child on Feast Day. “Or rather, my grandfather was the last to use it. It was originally made for an ancestor during the Exalted Marches,” The Chantry loved marching on people they deemed heathens and blasphemers. They’d even had a March against the Elves at the Dales that caused our current factions, but mostly they preferred to March against the Qunari and Tevinter. Tevinter was their favorite target, though.

“This was Padric, correct?”

“Yes. I remember finding it before Father sent me off to the Free Marches. A shame for it to sit in storage,”

“He actually had it hidden in the map case in the study,”

“I wonder why he hid it there,” I shook my head.

“No idea,” Nathaniel looked at the bow again, running a hand down the wood.

“Thank you. It’s good to have a part of my family’s legacy again, something to be proud of,”

“Everyone should know where they came from,” Nathaniel looked at me, seeming to understand what I spoke of. He gave me a smile a nodded.

“Yes, they should,”

 

As we left the Keep, Nathaniel got a jump on Anders’ usual annoying game.

“You seem quite attached to that cat, Anders,”

“It’s more that he’s rather attached to me. Isn’t that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot?” The cat meowed and I again wondered how the hell he came up with that name. Nathaniel seemed to think the same.

“Isn’t that name a bit ridiculous?”

“What do you think I should call him? Fredrick?”

“I guess there are worst names, I suppose,” And afterwards, I had to listen to Oghren and Anders banter about that cat. I mostly ignored their insult wars. They were funny at first, but now they were just annoying. Nathaniel and I spoke of the Dalish and I explained what my vallaslin meant, right down to the ritual for receiving it. Justice was curious about our gods and my father, having remembered him from the Fade.

“You were going to explain about your father, by the way,” Anders piped in. “And why he appeared when we needed help,” I sighed. I’d forgotten I’d promised to explain that.

“My father was Keeper of our Clan. My brother, who I named my mabari after, was his eldest child and only son. And the only one of his children to inherit his magic. When I was five, the Clan was set upon by humans, apparently. I suspect they were bandits but I will not know for sure until I speak to the current Keeper. I don’t know why I was with my father and brother or what we were doing, but we were the first the humans found. They murdered my father and brother in front of me. I was told they were killed by Wild Sylvans to protect me, I presume. I remember none of it,”

“An event like that will no doubt scar and traumatize a child,” Nathaniel said. “I’m sorry you were forced to watch that,”

“But how did he know you were in the Fade?” Anders asked. “Why did he help us? I mean two of us were humans,”

“Remember me telling you I was trapped in the Fade by a Sloth Demon during Uldred’s uprising?”

“Yes,”

“It trapped me in a dream of my Clan. I would have never realized it, had my father not shown up. I knew he was dead and his presence gave me the awareness to fight off the demon posing as my now late best friend. He helped me and my companions at that time fight the Sloth Demon and free ourselves from the Fade. There were three humans with me then. My father’s wish was for the Clans to make peace with the humans and learn from them and allow them to learn from us. His wish died with him. Until I joined the Grey Wardens. Creators, have my people reminded me of that since then,”

“Why _did_ you join?” Justice asked. “You speak of your people fondly as if you regret leaving them,” I didn’t answer. I didn’t exactly know how to explain that to them.

“She didn’t have much of a choice,” Oghren answered for me. “Leave it at that, Spirit. Some things are too painful to relive,” Again, the obnoxious Dwarf had my back. The subject of my family was dropped then. Thank the Creators.


	22. The Wending Wood

            I could smell charred wood when we entered the Wending Wood. Along with sensing the taint. As we walked along the path, we came across scavengers and bandits picking through a few wagons. One saw us and warned the others before they fled. We approached the ruined wagon. What hadn’t been destroyed had probably been stolen by scavengers.

            “Not to belabor the point or anything,” Anders said. “But I think this caravan was attacked,”

            “Thank you, Ser Obvious,” I quipped. “Never would have figured that out on my own,” Oghren snorted a laugh.

            “Well, just thought you should know,” Tristan sniffed the ruins. I frowned as I looked at the caravan more closely. It looked like it had been smashed to bits. I could think of a few things that could do that: an ogre, an Emissary or a Sylvan. And it could be any of those three.

            “I can safely say that this is not the work of bandits,” I said. “But I cannot rule out Darkspawn or Sylvans,”

            “By the Stone, I hate those things,” Oghren said. “They always pop out of nowhere. Like Shrieks,” I chuckled. As we moved deeper into the forest, we were ambushed by the bandits and scavengers we saw earlier and easily defeated them. Then we heard screaming.

            “The trees! The trees have come to life! Run!” I knew they spoke of Sylvans and we charged forward. Only this wasn’t any Sylvan I had ever seen. The bark was charred and it looked to still be on fire. And it was attacking the bandits. We defeated both and I examined the charred Sylvan, Tristan sniffing it over.

            “I have never seen a Sylvan like this before. Something fell is going on here,”

            “Darkspawn?” Nathaniel asked.

            “Possibly. I do sense the taint but it’s faint, as if it’s on the edge of my range,”

 

 

            As we crossed a bridge, we ran into another bandit. Surprisingly, he didn’t move to attack us.

            “Out of my way!” he said. “I need to get out of here!” He was in a panic.

            “Calm down. What’s going on?”

            “Calm down? I can’t calm down! She’s after me!”

            “Who’s after you?”

            “The Elf!” He turned around and searched the trees. “She makes the trees come alive! All we wanted was some easy money from the caravans, but —,” He cut off when we heard the trees creaking. He slowly backed towards me. “Maker help me! She’s here!” I sidestepped to be out of the way when he fled. “Got to get away!” Sure enough, he started running without bothering to look where he was going. I frowned. An Elf? I wondered if one of the Keepers was trying to run off humans to protect their camp. I didn’t have to wonder long. On a ridge above us, roots suddenly appeared and a Dalish Mage appeared when they disappeared. I recognized her but I couldn’t place her name or her Clan at that moment. Her blond hair was set in a neat bun and she wore the elaborate vallaslin I’d come to expect from Keepers and Firsts. When we last met, at the Arlathvenn, she was a First. She recognized me in turn.

            “I recall you from the last Arlathvenn. Your Keeper is Marethari, is she not?”

            “She is. Greetings, Sister,”

            “You’re Ainnileas’ daughter, yes? His passing saddened us all,”

            “I am,” My father was well known among the Dalish for his words of peace with the humans at an Arlathvenn before I was born. _Everyone_ knew who I was. Just being his daughter gave me that little bit of fame. Being the Dalish who joined the Wardens, saved the world and succeeded in giving our people a homeland added more fuel to the fire.

            “I was with our Keeper, Ilshae, when she spoke to Marethari. I have heard of your deeds. I am Velanna,” She motioned to the forest. “Watch your back around these parts; there are Darkspawn and the Shem settlements do not look kindly on the Dalish,” Tristan sat next to me and watched her.

            “Have the Darkspawn been attacking the caravans?” Velanna laughed.

            “Possibly. There are, however, things more terrible than the Darkspawn. The merchants would do well to fear me,” She was not helping the Dalish by making the humans fear us.

            “I did not know there were Dalish in this forest. The Guild did not mention them,” Her face grew angry and she glared down at me.

            “The… Guild? You work for the Shem? Have you no shame!? Do you know what they did?” She either seemed to have forgotten I was a Grey Warden, the uniforms should have screamed that, or Marethari failed to mention that to Ilshae. Or at least not within Velanna’s hearing. “They stole my sister and likely sold her to merchants. I will not rest until I have her back!” And the humans weren’t helping things either. Just because their great hero and queen was a Dalish didn’t mean they were going to accept my people just like that. Old mindsets die hard. Velanna took a deep breath. “You should go. I have no quarrel with you and I would hate for that to change,” She waved her hands and the roots reappeared. When they disappeared, Velanna was gone. I had a wonder if _all_ the attacks were her doing.

            “Friend of yours?” Anders asked.

            “Not… exactly. She’s the First to the Keeper of Clan Suledin. We met briefly several years ago at a gathering of the Clans,” I frowned. “She’s quick tempered and I fear that temper may strain relations between humans and the Dalish,”

            “And make your life harder,” Nathaniel added. “We should see if the humans _did_ take her sister. I would hate to see her actions blow back on you,”

 

 

            We found a granite deposit for Voldrik and some Darkspawn to kill as we traveled deeper within the forest, coming across a Dalish camp.

            “Holy Creators!” I breathed. Blood stained the ground and weapons lay scattered about the camp. Human weapons. I frowned, suspicious. I had never known a human to leave behind their sword unless they were dead. There were several graves to my left that looked to be recent. Tristan moved forward to investigate.

            “Don’t these Dalish Elves travel in packs?” Oghren asked. “What’s with the small camp?”

            “‘Travel in packs’?”

            “Well, you know what I mean, Realin,” He approached some of the discarded weapons. “And here. Looks like there was a bit of a fight. But no bodies,” Nathaniel picked up one of the swords and inspected it. “Just all these weapons. Something smells here, Commander, and it isn’t me,” Anders chortled.

            “Oghren’s right,” Nathaniel handed me the sword. “There’s no blood on these weapons. It’s almost like someone planted these here to make it look like humans attacked the Dalish,” I looked over at the graves.

            “Someone survived to bury the bodies,” I approached them. There were five graves, each with a sapling planted on them. “A Dalish someone,”

            “How do you know a Dalish buried them?” Nathaniel asked. I pointed at the sapling.

            “We bury our dead and plant a tree on their grave. It’s a Dalish custom,” I shook my head. “Something doesn’t feel right,”

            “We should find out what happened,” Justice said. “These people deserve justice,” He had no idea the effect those words had on me. Justice and Dalish don’t usually go hand in hand. When it did, we had to fight for it and even then we sometimes didn’t get it. I found myself hoping that Sabrae Clan had torn those bandits apart for robbing me of a father and brother.

 

 

            “Holy Maker!” Anders immediately turned around, looking like he was going to be sick. Even Tristan whined and backed away. Before us was a pit filled with human corpses. “This place is a death trap. If I need to step into the bushes to answer nature’s call, you’re coming with me,” Tristan barked in agreement.

            “Do you think this is Velanna’s doing?” Nathaniel asked.

            “I… don’t know. It’s hard to tell. Darkspawn could have just as easily killed these men,” I turned away from the pit. “I sense the taint nearby,” I cautiously moved forward towards the taint and found a man lying under a makeshift shelter. He was the source of the taint, too far gone to save. He saw us approach and threw his hands up to hide his face.

            “Don’t look… don’t look at me!” I crouched down next to him.

            “Who are you?” I asked gently. He slowly lowered his hands, seeming surprised that I wasn’t afraid of him.

            “Olaf… my name,” Pain was evident in his voice. Along with the beginnings of the madness that came with an unchecked taint. “Came with friends to… to drive out… away the Elf. But… the Darkspawn were too quick. We were ripped apart… biting claws and teeth from the darkness. And… then I woke… flesh and bone and gristle under me… around me. Everyone dead… dead, soft meat melting into the ground. I… I crawled away… came here. Can’t stand to… see it…,”

            “Did you kill the Elves?” He shook his head.

            “No. No. Darkspawn came first. They slaughtered us… took our steel. Brought it to the Elven camp. Tricked us. Tricked the Elf. Now… she thinks we are to blame. Hunts all in her rage,” I glanced over my shoulder, feeling the taint approaching us from behind. “While they watch,”

            “So all these people died over a… misunderstanding?” Anders asked. “Maker… that’s horrible!” He looked over at me. “We have to stop her! Tell her she’s wrong! She may listen if another Dalish speaks to her,”

            “We can only hope she will,”

            “Do you think she’s back at her camp? We could try looking for her there,”

            “The dark ones are curious about you, too,” Olaf suddenly said. “They watch you as well as her. Can you feel them?” I gave a nod. They were close, no doubt watching us and waiting for the right moment to attack.

            “Do you know anything about the Elf’s sister?”

            “Sister? I… have a sister… do I? Elf-sister, no… we did not take her. Probably dead. Or eaten,”

            “Where did the Darkspawn come from?”

            “Beneath… around… from shadows,”

            “You know the taint cannot be cured. This will kill you,” I already had my hand on my belt knife. He looked me in the eye.

            “Am already dead. Am already gone. Make… make an end… please,” I froze for a moment, his words so eerily close to Tamlen’s the night he died.

            “You have suffered long enough,” I drew my knife and placed the tip over his heart. The memory of the night I killed Tamlen came unbidden. I closed my eyes for a moment to clear the memory before reopening them. “May the Creators guide you to a peaceful rest beside your Maker,” The blade slide through Olaf’s flesh and heart. He didn’t even wince. I gently laid him down and stood. I suddenly spun around and threw the knife, embedding it in the throat of an Emissary. The others jumped into action then and we made quick work of the Darkspawn who’d attempted to sneak up on us. I noticed something odd on one of the Darkspawn and reached for it. I held a trinket of Dalish make in my hand. It was all the evidence I needed to convince Velanna of the humans’ innocence. We raced back towards the Dalish camp. Velanna reappeared on a rise.

            “What do you want from me?” she cried. She seemed to know we were looking for her. “Don’t you understand? I have to get Seranni back! Have you lost yourself that much among the Shemlen?”

            “The humans did not kidnap your sister,” I said quickly.

            “I know human crime when I see it! I have experienced more than enough of them!”

            “As have I! But that is not an excuse to blame them for everything! They are innocent in this crime!”

            “You are not Dalish! You will pay for repeating their lies!” She waved her hands and two Wild Sylvans came to life.

            “Shit!” Velanna did her root trick again but I caught a glimpse of her running up the hill towards the Dalish camp. We made quick work of the Sylvans and I ran up the hill after Velanna. Her words should have caused hurt, but they had only made me angry. How dare she say I wasn’t Dalish! I looked around for her at the camp and found her on her knees next to the graves.

            “How can the Dalish hope to revive our past glory when we slaughter each other like animals?”

            “I’m not going to kill you,” I couldn’t kill her any more than I could kill Zathrian after discovering his centuries long deception. Velanna stood and turned towards us.

            “Then will you let me go? For the sake of our people and what we share?”

            “Justice must be served, Commander” I held my hand up.

            “For whom, Justice? The humans? The Dalish? Can you judge someone solely on the fact they were unknowingly pushed on a path by the true culprits?” Justice didn’t answer. I looked back at Velanna, who was looking at me differently. “The Darkspawn were playing the humans against the Elves,”

            “What? The Darkspawn are mindless! It is not possible!”

            “I would have thought that a few months ago. But from what I have seen lately, I’m starting to believe anything is possible,” I motioned to the weapons. “These were planted by the Darkspawn,”

            “I wondered why anyone would discard their weapons, but you say the Darkspawn planted them?” It seemed to be finally sinking in. “That would mean the Darkspawn killed my people and took my sister,” I approached her, holding out the trinket I found on the Darkspawn.

            “I found this on a Darkspawn,” Velanna took it and I saw the pain come across her face.

            “This… is Seranni’s. She would never willingly part with it. Our mother gave it to her before she died. Why would the Darkspawn do this?”

            “I don’t know, but I intend to ask them,”

            “You have no reason to trust me, but let me come with you,” I nodded. I felt she knew this forest better than I did.

            “Very well,”

            “Great. Another twitchy magic sort,” Oghren said. “Just what we need,”

            “Hey!” Anders feigned hurt. Velanna ignored them.

            “We Dalish must band together. I apologize for… my actions and words. Now, where should we seek the Darkspawn?”

            “Tunnels, more likely,”

            “There’s an abandoned mine to the north of here. The tunnels run far into the earth,”

            “A perfect place for Darkspawn,”

            “Then we should be off,”

            “Commander,” Justice protested. “Why should this Elf escape justice?”

            “Because she’s a looker,” Anders quipped before I could say anything. “Imagine what her sister looks like,” He gave a whistle, which earned a death glare from Velanna. I crossed my arms and gave him a “seriously?” look. Anders realized he was in trouble then. “Err… I mean… Darkspawn. Bad. Grr,” I turned to keep Velanna from seeing my amused look.

            “Velanna, lead the way to that mine,” Velanna started to lead the way and I stayed in the same spot until Anders was even with me. He wasn’t expecting the slap to the back of his head. A feat, since he was several inches taller than me.

            “Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head.

            “Don’t even ask what that was for,” I said before he could open his mouth. “You know exactly what that was for,” Oghren was snickering and Nathaniel’s face betrayed his amusement.

            “You definitely deserved that one,” the archer said as we followed Velanna to the mine.


	23. The Architect

After killing the Darkspawn guarding the entrance, we entered the abandoned mines. The taint was strong here.

“Keep your wits about you,” I said. “There’s Darkspawn about,”

“What else is there to make you look disturbed?” Justice asked.

“We’re not the only Wardens here,”

“The Orlesian Wardens?” Anders asked.

“I wasn’t aware that any of the Wardens had been sent here,”

“Maybe Varel didn’t know?” We’d descended the stairs as we conversed. As we headed towards the only tunnel not blocked, I felt the taint and an extra Warden behind me. I stopped and turned as a tall, strange looking creature appeared on a scaffolding with a bald female Dwarf at its side. I sensed the taint in the creature but I hesitate to call it a Darkspawn as it was one I had never seen before. It was slender with long bony fingers and intelligent eyes. Its head rose into a tall crown and I knew that it was part of its body. Its left hand looked to be made of crude metal shaped like a hand. The Dwarf at his side I had no doubt was a Warden. But the taint looked like it had taken its toll on her body and I think I now understood why Wardens went into the Deep Roads to die fighting. The creature waved its right hand.

“Shh… sleep…,” I immediately felt sleepy and I fought it, thinking now that this creature was a Sloth Demon and I would be damned if I was going to fall for that again. I fell to a knee, struggling to stay awake.

“Unhand… them,… demon!” Even Justice seemed to be struggling. I lost the battle and fell. “Commander!”

 

I did not know how long I was out when I opened my eyes and found myself laying on something hard. I blinked several times and the first thing I saw was a cage on the wall. What the hell kind of dream was this? I blinked several more times trying to get the room to focus before I realized my arms and legs were pinned down. I looked down to see iron bands around my forearms and wrists. I tested them, actually hoping I was having a nightmare of my time in Fort Drakon. I didn’t remember much about it, true, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Loghain’s men had done with the injuries I bore that I knew did not come from a fight.

“So you are the Commander of the Grey Wardens,” A gravely and breathless voice said. I looked towards the source to see the creature from the scaffolding. Now that I had a better look at it, I realized that the large part on its head was a headpiece, not a part of it. It also wore some sort of mask that only covered around his eyes, a piece curving upwards on the right side. “Do not be frightened. Your injuries have been tended to,” This creature was intelligent, much more than the talking Darkspawn I’d already come across. He gently placed a hand on my stomach. I tensed, pulling on the restraints again. “I apologize for what I must do. I do not wish to be your enemy,”

“No? Is this just how you treat guests? Who are you? What are you? And what do you want?”

“Now is not the time for this. Rest,” Before I could say anything else, I grew lightheaded again. My vision swam and I was out once again.

 

When I awoke again, I was lying on my side. The vision of prison bars invaded my sight. I felt a hand on my shoulder And something warm against my front.

“She’s waking up,” Anders voice sounded a bit distant. The Mage helped me into a sitting position, Tristan moving when I did. I looked around to see the others. They all seemed relieved that I was awake. Well, except Velanna. She just looked like she was pissed off because she was in a cage.

“How do I always manage to end up in a prison cell?” I saw the amusement on both Anders and Nathaniel’s face. I really hoped I wasn’t in my smallclothes. I looked down and was relieved to see I was wearing a dress. “At least this time I’m not half beaten and half naked,” I saw the look on Nathaniel’s face.

“I have to ask…,”

“Fort Drakon. Alistair and I decided to play hero and serve as distraction long enough for Wynne to get the former queen to safety and away from…,” I looked over at Nathaniel. “Well, your father,”

“Delilah told me about that. She didn’t mention that you and the king had been captured,”

“I think the only ones that knew outside of our group, Anora and Eamon were Loghain and Cauthrien,” I stood with Anders aid. “Creators! I hate wearing dresses!” Anders laughed. I even saw Velanna crack a smile. I walked over to the door and tested it. Naturally, it would be locked. I started to reach for my hidden picks when I sensed the taint. A Dalish woman approached our cell, looking around her. Tristan growled.

“Seranni!” Velanna all but screamed. “Oh, Creators! What have they done to you!?” I put a hand on my mabari to calm him.

“They haven’t done anything,” Seranni’s voice didn’t give any hint of any pain of the taint. Aside from looking pale, she gave no outwardly sign that she was even tainted. I wondered if this was how I looked before my Joining. “I… I’m fine, Velanna. It’s not me he wants,” She looked at me. “I have to get you out of here before something bad happens. I don’t want anyone else to be hurt,”

“Alright,” Velanna answered. “Let me out and I’ll take you home,”

“The Darkspawn have your things. You can get it back if you’re careful and clever,” We heard a door’s slam echo through the halls. Seranni quickly unlocked the door. “They’re going to come back and check on you. You have to hurry,”

“First tell us what’s going on,”

“I don’t know anything!” She pulled something out of her pouch and pressed it into my palm. I held up the key she gave me. “It opens the door to the Emissary’s room. Maybe you’ll find some answers there,”

“So he _is_ a Darkspawn,”

“You couldn’t tell?” Nathaniel asked.

“I’ve never seen one like him, I wasn’t sure,” I looked back at Seranni. “How did you get this?”

“I… I found it,” We heard another echoed door. “They’re coming! You have to go now! Find a way out of the mines! Please!”

“I can’t just leave you!” Seranni bolted away. “Seranni! Wait!” I pushed open the door, just as the Darkspawn Seranni had warned us about entered the area. Anders immediately shot a bolt of lightning at them, felling one. Velanna joined him, Tristan attacking the ones who dodged. Truthfully, it was odd watching their magic come out of their hands and not a staff, even though Anders was doing so when we first met. A Hurlock broke away and I rushed him. Maybe I really was as insane as everyone thought to attack a Darkspawn unarmed. I slammed my shoulder into its stomach and we both went down. I pinned its sword arm with my foot, revealing a good amount of leg, might I add, and grabbed the dagger sheathed at its hip. I brought the dagger down into its throat. I swear by Elgar’nan I was going to slap the first person that said a word about my legs. Or the smallclothes I’m sure I revealed doing that.

“Well, I now know _that_ rumor is true,” Velanna said.

“And which rumor would that be?” I asked as I cut a slit into the dress so I could have greater movement in battle. I was daring anyone to make a perverted comment. “I really can’t keep up with all the stories about me anymore,”

“That you are a fearless fighter. A true Dalish,” This from someone who’d said I wasn’t Dalish. I relieved another Darkspawn of its dagger and tossed Nathaniel a bow. Oghren took the great sword from the Darkspawn I killed while I handed the quiver to Nathaniel. Lucky for them, namely Oghren and Anders, no one said a word.

“You can say that. Nothing really scares me anymore,”

“Do you not fear death?”

“I almost died before joining the Wardens. And I almost died killing the Archdemon. I’m sure my luck will run out one day, but no I don’t,”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Oghren said. Velanna looked over at him.

“Let’s keep moving,” I said before they could continue talking about me and my insanity. We went through the door the Darkspawn had come through. I noticed several Darkspawn milling about under a statue.

“A ballista?” Oghren scoffed. “Those things are for cowards and elderly women. Come on, let’s get our hands dirty,”

“That’s an odd place to have one,” And the mere mention of it gave me an idea. It helped that it was aimed right at the statue.

“Stand back,” The release lever wouldn’t budge so I ended up having to kick it. The bolt flew, hitting the statue. The statue exploded and we ducked to avoid flying pieces. Nathaniel gave a nod of approval.

“Damn. One ducked,” He nocked an arrow and took it out.

“Good shot,” He nodded his thanks and motioned me to lead the way. We followed the tunnels, killing any Darkspawn in our way until we came across a Dwarf ghoul wearing Grey Warden armor and Oghren’s axe.

“Hey! That’s mine!” the Dwarf cried. “That thing has my things! It’s got its sallow, clammy hands all over my doo-dads, touching my junk!” Anders was struggling to keep a straight face and I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. The ghoul only looked at us and turned and started to walk away. I was instantly on my toes, ready to charge. The Dwarf always has a certain look in his eye before he goes into berserk mode. “No one touches Oghren’s junk and lives!” I heard the laugh from Anders as Oghren gave a battle cry and charged. I was right behind him, daggers at the ready. The others followed behind a moment later. We quickly killed them and Oghren donned his armor and weapon.

“Let’s find the rest of our stuff,”

 

I sensed something odd and stopped.

“What is it?” Nathaniel asked. The two of us were the only ones who still hadn’t reclaimed our armor.

“I sense another Warden,” I said slowly. I crept towards a side room slowly and peaked around the corner, hoping it wasn’t the Dwarf woman I was sensing. A man in Warden armor was lying in the middle of the room, his legs bloody and bent at impossible angles and his face contorted in pain. I relaxed and went into the room. “Warden,” I startled him. “Keenan?” This was one of the Wardens who’d gone missing the night the Vigil was attacked. Keenan was a scout. We’d met on my last visit to the Keep. He hadn’t believed me when I told him I was his Commander. Just imagine his embarrassment when Varel corrected him.

“Commander!” He was genuinely surprised to see me. “I… would not have… expected to meet you here. Or you, Kristoff,”

“I am not Kristoff. I only inhabit this body,” Keenan looked confused.

“He doesn’t need the whole story, Justice,” He realized now what Justice meant.

“How did Kristoff die? He was chasing leads,”

“He was lured by a Darkspawn to the Blaskmarsh and killed,” Keenan nodded, understanding now that a spirit had possessed his friend’s body. He asked no more questions.

“Did those…,” he winced as I knelt next to him and he tried to sit up. “Did those bastards get you, too?”

“Unfortunately. Apparently they wanted to test the stories that I could shoot lightning out my arse,” Keenan gave a laugh and then winced again.

“I had hoped you… you would avoid capture, would be luckier… than the rest of us. I think I’m the only one left. The others are dead or worse,”

“I arrived too late to help,”

“There’s no sense in regret. You have to escape. As Commander, the Darkspawn have some kind of plan for you. I don’t suspect it’s good. But listen, there’s a Darkspawn carrying a huge maul,” He motioned to his mangled legs and nearly fell over when he did. I moved closer to steady him. “He crushed my… legs and took my wedding ring. Please, Commander,” I could tell he was dying. As could Tristan and Anders. Tristan gave a sad whine and looked at Anders. The Mage knelt on the other side of him and held his hands over him. “Slay him,” I looked at Anders. He shook his head.

“It will take everything I have to save him. You’ll either have to carry me out or leave me behind,”

“I’ll not have… you sacrifice your life for mine, Mage. Commander, bring the… ring to my… my wife, Nida, in… Amaranthine. Tell her… I died trying to make this world better,” He grabbed my arm. “Swear to… me that you’ll… that you’ll do this,”

“I swear, Keenan,”

“‘He wanted to make the world a better place’?” Velanna said. “What an insipid line! Is that really supposed to make her feel better about his death?” I rolled my eyes before I turned around and looked at her.

“You must be _so_ much fun at funerals,” She snorted.

“Shemlens. You’ve spent too much time among them, Realin,”

“It beats saying ‘Sorry, your husband was kidnapped by Darkspawn and we really couldn’t save him but here’s my condolences’,” Keenan gave another laugh before it was cut off by another wince.

“Kristoff was… right about you. He said you… you were a good woman,” At this point I was holding him up, he no longer having the energy to hold himself up. “Thank you. Maker… turn his… gaze… upon you,” I sighed and closed Keenan’s now sightless eyes.

“Creators guide you to a peaceful rest,” I realized I’d been saying that a bit too much lately. Velanna scoffed as I gently laid him down.

“Do you really think the Creators would guide him anywhere?”

“Yes, I do,” Velanna actually didn’t have a response for that. I saw the smile playing on Nathaniel’s lips. “Let’s go find that Darkspawn,”

“You’re serious!? You’re going to fight a Darkspawn to get back a Shem’s trinket?” I spun around on her.

“I am Commander of the Grey Wardens now, Velanna! I’m no longer a simple Hunter! I haven’t been a Hunter in over a year and a half. He was one of my Wardens and I swore to him I would get that ring back for his widow. Would you not to the same for the widow of a Hunter?” She was silent for a moment.

“You _are_ your father’s daughter,” she finally said. “You are doing exactly what Ainnleas spoke of,”

“So glad to have your approval,”


	24. Escaping the Mines

After we killed the Darkspawn Keenan spoke of and retrieving his ring, along with mine and Nathaniel’s armor, and listening to more complaining from Velanna, I led the way down one of the tunnels with the least amount of taint.

“So you not only gave up on killing the Grey Warden who murdered your father,” Velanna said to Nathaniel, reminding me of Morrigan just then. “You actually joined the Order,” We were stopped as I was attempting to pry a bone out of Tristan’s mouth. Of all times, he decided he wanted to play fetch. I swear this dog forgets he’s a warhound.

“Are you trying to pick a fight, Velanna?” he sighed. “Baiting me like this is juvenile,”

“I just wanted to know how you felt,” I shot my fellow Dalish a dirty look as I finally pried the bone away. We continued on, Tristan trying to grab the bone out of my hand, much to Oghren and Anders’ amusement.

“How do you feel knowing you murdered all those people because you were too arrogant to check your facts?”

“Warm and fuzzy,”

“Creators,” I breathed. She sounded exactly like Morrigan just then.

“You’re a terrible person. And your ears are clownish,”

“What? Who’s juvenile now!?”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Commander,” Apparently, he’d forgotten that I was an Elf as well. Oghren was snickering and Anders looked like he was trying not to laugh. Justice only shook his head. He didn’t understand our bantering most days.

 

We came across a locked room and, sensing no Darkspawn within, I fitted Seranni’s key into the lock and opened the door.

“Have we the time for this?” Velanna asked.

“I need answers on who and what this creature is,” I found a letter and glanced over it. The name on the letter caught my attention. Where had I heard the name of Utha? I learned that he was behind the attack at the Vigil. I heard Velanna gasp.

“You were right! The Darkspawn kidnapped Seranni and another Dalish and made it look like the humans were behind it,” She handed a journal to me. I discovered that he called himself the Architect and he was the first of his kind. Which explained why I’d never seen one like him before. I slipped the journal into my pack.

“He needs to be stopped,” I looked at the others. “But first, let’s get the hell out of here,”

 

We walked into a large room with a massive door at the other side and several entrances. I stopped, sensing the taint. Anders went into a defensive stance and Oghren drew his massive axe. I knew then they were starting to be able to sense the Darkspawn. The Architect stepped out of one of the entrances on our left with the Warden Dwarf on one side and Seranni on the other. He looked at Seranni, who looked away. After a moment she looked up at him and then inclined her head. We heard a roar to our right and looked to see a small dragon.

“Shit!” I drew my swords. “Anders, Velanna, throw whatever you can at it. Nathaniel, give the Mages cover. Justice, Oghren, Tristan, with me,” We charged forward. A second dragon appeared, forcing us to divide our attention. Anders, Justice, Tristan and I focused on one, while Oghren, Velanna and Nathaniel focused on the other. While Justice and Anders held our dragon’s attention, I alighted onto its back and shoved a sword into the back of its neck. It screeched and threw me off. I slid, rolled and landed back on my feet. I darted back into the fray. A moment later the dragon fell. A few moments later a well-placed arrow felled the other. I looked back up to where the three were standing. The Architect looked impressed. The Warden only gave me a dirty look before she turned and walked away. The Architect turned and motioned for Seranni to follow the Dwarf. She looked down at us before she, too, turned away. Velanna looked devastated. I knew that pain all too well. And I knew then that Seranni was lost to us. Once they walked through a hole in the wall, the Architect turned and raised his hands in the air. The ground rumbled and a moment later the rocks came crashing down, blocking the entrance and preventing us from following.

“No!” I lost my sense of the taint.

 _Creators, guide her and keep her. Mythal, protect her._ Velanna rushed forward a few steps.

“Why is she with that monster!? We must get to her!”

“The way is blocked and I can’t sense them anymore,” I grabbed her shoulders. “But we’ll find a way to save your sister. I promise,” The promise felt hollow as I said it. I feared it would be one I would not be able to keep.

“Like you promised Tamlen?” I only looked at her, slowly releasing her shoulders. How had she known about Tamlen? Had the Clans been in closer contact than I thought during the Blight?

“They’re Darkspawn,” Oghren said, seeming to sense the opening of the non-healing wound. “They’ll head underground. To the Deep Roads. They always do,”

“The home of the Children of Stone,” Velanna said. “Yes… They say Wardens can sense Darkspawn even deep beneath the ground,”

“To a point. Obviously,”

“I would join the Grey Wardens. Give me the ability to hunt these monsters in the Deep,”

“You may never be able to return to your Clan. Is that something you truly want? Being a Warden means being the first line of defense against the Darkspawn. All else comes second. And there’s the possibility that it could kill you,”

“I do not care! I do not fear death! I will pledge my service to you and the Shemlen in exchange for the powers your Order can grant. What say you?” I didn’t like her intentions. I crossed my arms.

“I don’t want you to join for the wrong reasons, Velanna,”

“And what was your reason to join?” I didn’t answer at first.

“To protect my Clan from the Blight,” I finally said. It wasn’t exactly a lie…

“Allow me to join you, Realin. That monster needs to die for what he did!”

“Commander,” Nathaniel placed a hand on my shoulder. “We don’t exactly have people lining up to go through the Joining. Her magic will prove useful and will free up Anders to use more of his magic for healing,” The archer had a valid point. I nodded.

“Very well, Velanna. Welcome to the Wardens,” She inclined her head.

“My thanks. Shall we go then? I’ve had enough of this place,”


	25. Velanna's Joining

I heard the shouting as we approached the Keep. I ran forward, thinking we were being attacked. Instead, I found shouting was coming from peasants and commoners. The soldiers were struggling to hold them back. Garevel looked like he was ready to give an attack order. Varel was trying to calm the crowd. But from the sounds of their increasing agitation, he was failing. I motioned for my Wardens and Velanna to go around and Tristan and I approached from the side. Both Garevel and Varel were relieved to see me.

“Thank the Maker you arrived,” Garevel said. “Things are getting out of hand,”

“The Darkspawn are everywhere!” a peasant shouted. I pegged him as the ringleader of this circus. “You can see them from the city walls! But the Commander will spare no soldiers for our protection!” I looked at Varel. I gave no such order.

“We haven’t enough soldiers for both here and Amaranthine,” Varel said. “I made that decision while you were in the field, Commander. I didn’t think that it would backlash like this,” He shook his head. “The times seem to be getting even graver. The commoners are getting desperate,”

“Desperate enough to attempt a revolt,” Not only did I have to worry about backstabbing nobles, but the common folk as well it seemed.

“Maybe you can say a few words? Calm them down, make them see reason. I’ve heard of your talents of calming even the most rebellious of men,”

“Varel, you don’t coddle a revolt. You put it down," Garevel argued. "Commander, just give me the order,”

“I have a feeling you were about to give the order without me,” Garevel seemed surprised. “I may be Dalish, but I have been among the humans long enough to know how you are,” I stepped forward, raising my hands. “Now, more than ever, we must stand together!” My voice rose clear over the shouts.

“We will not be —,” A woman cut him off.

“Let the Commander speak!”

“We must take the Keep! To be safe!”

“Quiet!”

“Safe from what?” I asked him. “Will you be able to defend the Keep from the Darkspawn when they come? The Keep needs protection as well. The Vigil falls, so will Amaranthine,”

“How dare you —,”

“The Commander speaks sense! I’m going home!” The crowd began to disperse.

“Wait!” the leader turned towards the others. “You’ll let the knife ear talk to you like that?” When he turned back around, I was inches from him. He took a startled step back. I knew he never heard me approach him.

“This knife ear could have easily ordered an attack on you,” My voice was steady and calm. I found that unnerved humans more than if you had any other emotion in your voice. “Your friends could have been killed. For what? Hate? Fear? Go home to your family. They need your protection more. And be grateful that I am choosing the merciful path,” He nodded and quickly retreated after his fellows. I turned back to Garevel and Varel. The others had joined them now that the crowd had dispersed. Garevel was all but gaping. Velanna looked impressed. As did Varel.

“Truly well done,” Varel said. “That was, well, inspirational. Your reputation from the Landsmeet is truly well earned,”

“I don’t know how you did that,” Garevel said, awe in his voice. “Men, stand down,” I gave a relieved breath.

“Trust me, I don’t know either,” I said. Who would have known that silver tongue of mine would put down a revolt? “I’m actually surprised they listened,” Together, we all went into the Keep. “Varel, we have another Joining to do,” I motioned to Velanna. “Velanna wishes to join the Wardens,”

“I will get everything ready,”

“Anders, Nathaniel, I need you to witness,”

“Yes, Commander,”

 

Varel was waiting for us with the Joining chalice when we arrived and I began the Ritual. When I explained the sacrifices of the Grey Wardens and how we received our power, she looked appalled but didn’t say anything. Nathaniel recited the words of the Joining and Varel handed me the chalice.

“Velanna, step forward,” The former First did so. “From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden,” Velanna took the chalice and looked me in the eye.

“Then let it be,” She drank and I took the chalice. I took a step back. She grabbed her head in pain, gave a bloodcurdling scream and then collapsed. I knelt next to her and thanked the Creators she survived. Nathaniel gently picked her up and took her to her room.

“Well, now you’re not the only Dalish,” Anders said with a smile.

“And you’re not the only Mage,” He laughed.

“I haven’t decided if that’s a good thing yet,”

“Neither have I,”

 

In my quarters, I flipped through Duncan’s journal, looking for the entry on his companions when he traveled with Maric in the Deeps Roads. I soon found what I was looking for. The name of Utha was familiar because she’d been one of his companions. A former Silent Sister, an order of female warriors in Orzammar who cut out their own tongues in honor of one of the Paragons who worked tirelessly to include women in the Warrior Caste. As I read about her again, I wondered why she chose to side with the Architect. I had the impression that Utha had an undying loyalty to the Wardens and to her Commander of the Grey. And I realized that Duncan had contact with him as well. I finally found a passage about the Architect. Duncan, Maric, Utha, a Mage named Fiona and a warrior named Kell, along with Kell’s mabari, had been captured by the Architect. Duncan’s Commander, Genevieve, had joined with the Architect and tried to convince the others that he was different. Trying to stop the Blights. Utha joined them while the others refused. With Duncan’s experience as a thief and pickpocket, — I was still having a hard time picturing Duncan as a pickpocket — he helped the others escape. Kell and his mabari in the end sacrificed themselves so Fiona and Duncan could escape with Maric. I closed the journal, still with the question of why. What had the Architect promised them to make them betray the Order like that?

 

I informed Voldrik that I’d found granite for the walls, which make the Dwarven stonemason very excited. And gave me peace of mind that the walls would be the strongest they’d ever been in all the centuries it had stood. If the Mother didn’t attack us, I was sure the Architect would. If not both. And since the Creators liked giving me near impossible tasks, it would be my luck they would attack at the same time. The Architect was still on my mind when a private delivered letters to me. I was surprised to find a letter from Zevran. I was truly surprised at the content. He wanted to court my sister properly but didn’t know how to go about it. And wanted my blessing first. Was this truly Zevran? If so, had he hit his head recently? Zevran, the perverted, sex driven assassin, wanted to court someone properly? And of all those someones, why did he chose Braylyn? I had to read it several more times. I just couldn’t believe it. I was reading a letter from my mother, sitting on the stairs leading into the Keep. She wasn’t sure what to think of Zevran, but she felt his feelings were genuine. He looked at Braylyn the way that Alistair looked at me, she wrote. I was at a loss. Did my sister awaken something in Zevran? Something that made him want to be a better person? I felt a Warden approach and sit next to me. I glanced up to see Velanna. She’d changed from her old Dalish robes into the Warden robes. I went back to reading Elise’s update.

“I should hate her, but I don’t. I can respect a woman who fights for freedom and justice,” I looked back up.

“Hmm?” She motioned to the Andraste statue.

“I can look past petty hatred when I have reason to. She freed the Elven slaves,” She gave a smile. “Funny, isn’t it? Andraste fought a tyrannical empire, only to have her followers become one themselves,” I smiled.

“I always thought that myself. Especially after having seen their actions with my own eyes,”

“People with power never fail to abuse it. Even those with good intentions,” She stood and started to walk back into the Keep.

“Wouldn’t it be the same if the Dalish had power?”

“No! I seek justice for my people and… that is all!” I turned and looked at her. “We would not be like…” she trailed off.

“Like me? I am still Dalish, Velanna. No matter your opinion of me or my actions,” I turned away from her and carefully folded my mother’s letter. Having Velanna around was going to be harder than I realized.

“I still consider you Dalish,” Nathaniel said. “Despite all your human titles,” I looked up to see the archer leaned against the wall of the Keep.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know she doesn’t approve of your actions," He pushed off the wall and walked towards me. "She’s wrong if she thinks your power will corrupt you,” He held his hand out. “Come. Let’s shoot together. You can pretend the target is Velanna,” I laughed and took his hand. He helped me to my feet and we went to the practice yard. For a man who wanted to kill me a few months ago, we were becoming fast friends. His attitude towards me had changed dramatically since his visit with his sister and I wondered what she’d said to him to cause it.


	26. The Strange Elf's Warning

As we made our way to Amaranthine to inform Mervis his troubles were over and to find Nida, Velanna and Justice conversed about the Beyond and spirits in general. The others conversed amongst themselves as I thought of what we would do if the Darkspawn infighting spilled onto our doorsteps. Utha and Genevieve’s betrayals of the Order was also on my mind.

“Have you ever thought of returning to Orzammar?” Nathaniel asked Oghren.

“Not sure I can. Technically, I’m a surface Dwarf now,”

“Why ‘technically’? You don’t know for certain?”

“It’s not like they send you a letter. ‘Congratulations! You have been ejected from the Warrior Caste!’”

“Do you care?”

“Sometimes. Then I drink more and it goes away,” I laughed. “Being a surface Dwarf and Warden is much better than how Realin found me anyway,”

“Oh?” I didn’t say anything. It wasn’t my tale to tell, just like my tainting wasn’t his.

“I’d been forbidden to carry a weapon in Orzammar. I’d killed a man in a Proving while I was drunk and they deemed me too dangerous to be allowed to be armed. That is worse than exile to a member of the Warrior Caste,”

“Weren’t you technically a noble as well?” I asked. Oghren laughed.

“I guess I was. House Branka,” He sighed. “I was the laughing stock after she left. Which caused me to drink more which led to that Proving and the ban,”

“Sounds like Realin arrived just in time,”

“Aye, she did. Killing Darkspawn on the surface is a better use of my time,”

“Speaking of Darkspawn,” Justice suddenly said. “What exactly was that creature we met?”

“I’ve done some digging. He is the first of the talking Darkspawn. He claims he was born like that and is feared by his fellows. My predecessor had a run in with him years ago when he was a junior Warden. That is all I’ve been able to find. Everyone who was on that mission in the Deep Roads are all dead but one but I’m sure she has taken her Calling by now,” I wasn’t sure if I should tell them about Utha.

“Calling?”

“The taint will eventually be more than we can take. Then we begin to hear the Calling. We hear what the Darkspawn hear, the next Old God calling to them to free him. It’s then that a Warden will go into the Deep Roads and kill as many Darkspawn as they can before they are overwhelmed and killed,”

“Kinda like the Legion of the Dead?” Oghren asked.

“Yeah, kinda like that. We’d rather die fighting while we still can rather than just wait to die,”

“What happens if a Warden doesn’t go to his Calling and just waits around?” Anders asked. I knew I was going to have to tell them about Utha.

“You end up like the Dwarf we saw with the Architect,”

“That was a Warden!” Velanna cried.

“She was the other Warden you were sensing?” Justice asked.

“Yes, I was completely confused by her presence. I don’t know why she was there,” It wasn’t exactly a lie. I didn’t know why she had sided with the Architect. “But your Calling will still be a long ways off, I believe,”

“And yours?” Nathaniel had caught that I didn’t say “our”.

“Mine may be long before yours. I was in a Blight after all,” Not to mention my taint. I had no doubt that would shorten my life more than the others, even Alistair. Nathaniel could see that I was done with the subject and changed it.

“Will you ever need to switch bodies, Justice,” Of all the topics, it had to be Justice.

“I did not wish to possess this body. Why would I switch to another?”

“You might need to. Unless you wish to look even more obviously like a corpse,”

“I… would prefer not to think of it…,” Justice fell silent and Anders proceeded to pick at Velanna.

 

As we passed into Amaranthine, I saw the strange white haired Elf again speaking with Amaranthine’s constable. I’d seen him a couple times in the Crown and Lion. I only assumed he had a room there. He had tattoos on his chin, neck and arms like I’ve never seen. Our eyes briefly met before he turned his attention to Constable Aidan again and I continued on, pushing down my curiosity. We found Mervis again and he looked hopeful at me.

“You’re back!” he cried.

“Have you any news?”

“I’ve dealt with the problem. The killings should stop now,” I didn’t mention that one of my own people was behind the attacks. Relations with humans were still strained and I was sure that news would only cause resentment and backfire badly on me.

“Really? Oh, that’s wonderful news!” He reached into a bag next to him. “I promised a donation, didn’t I? Here… take this. With the Merchants’ Guild’s compliments,” He held out a purse towards me but I didn’t move to take it.

“Keep it. Do something for the families of the slain,” Mervis looked to be taken completely by surprise.

“You are… very kind, Commander. I shall do as you ask. Maker smile on you always,” I turned away to see the approving looks on Anders and Nathaniel’s faces and a grateful look on Velanna’s.

“Let’s go find Nida,”

 

The innkeeper at the Crown and Lion told us that Nida was out and would inform us of when she returned. Which meant we would have to wait for Creators knew how long. Drinks were ordered and I informed Oghren at the first sign of a bar brawl I was throwing him out of the tavern myself, much to Anders amusement.

“How do the Templars always find you, Anders?” Nathaniel asked after a couple of drinks.

“Incredibly angry. That’s how they find me,”

“There must be some trick to it, surely?”

“They began recruiting women. The male Templars never stopped to ask for directions,” I laughed. Nathaniel didn’t seem to think it was funny.

“You’re impossible to talk to,”

“Give him a few more drinks and I’m sure he won’t shut up,” Nathaniel did laugh at that.

“I actually believe that,” I allowed my Wardens a well-deserved break. I watched them banter back and forth as I leaned back with my leg propped upon the table, Duncan’s journal in my hands.

“So you are the Commander of the Grey,” a familiar velvety and husky voice said. I looked up to see the strange Elf. I’d only heard him speak once. Now that I was face to face with him, I saw more details about his appearance. His eyes were the same color as mine and his snow white hair fell over them. His skin was tanned and I noticed the tattoos took on a faded blue hue. I had a stray wonder on how much of his body had those strange tattoos. He was the only other Elf besides myself and Velanna that I had seen armed. The greatsword on his back was nearly as long as he was tall. And I judged him to be slightly taller than me. “I can truthfully say I am surprised to see that the famed Hero of Ferelden is an Elf,”

“I'm just chock full of surprises,”

“May I join you?” I motioned for him to sit as I removed my leg from the table. “I have heard that the nobles have been conspiring against you,” Direct and to the point.

“It is no surprise that they are, although the surprise is that you know,”

“It is amazing what humans will say in the presence of a lowly Elf,”

“I believe you are hardly lowly,” the Elf chuckled.

“A complement coming from the most powerful woman in Ferelden,” He leaned forward. “I bring you warning. Bann Esmerelle plots to end you soon. She will act as soon as you return to the Keep. A mutual friend asked me to give this to you,” I opened the note he handed me to see a list of names written in the same hand as the Dark Wolf’s letters. Four were already dead, killed when I caught them hiring the Crows to kill me. The other three would be once they attacked me, Esmerelle at the top of that list. “Esmerelle does not wish to see an Elf as Arlessa and will go as far as assassinating the Queen of Ferelden to do so,” I folded the note and slid it into my pack.

“You seem to know a great deal about me, Elf,”

“One such as myself must know who he can trust,” I gave him a nod.

“You have my thanks,” He inclined his head as the innkeeper approached us.

“Commander, Nida has returned. She is in her room. First door to the left,” I stood and turned to bid the Elf farewell, only to see he’d already left. Completely. He wasn’t anywhere in the room. And I thought _I_ could move without being seen or heard. I didn’t know who he was, but I was grateful for his warning.

 

I went upstairs and found the door open. An auburn haired woman was talking to a brown haired man. And I could tell by their body language and the way she was touching his arm that they were lovers. I knocked on the open door to let them know I was there. They both looked over at me.

“Nida, may I have a word with you?” The man scowled at me and Nida looked me over. Neither could deny I was a Grey Warden.

“Bran, I don’t know this person,”

“Is there something you want, knife ear? My companion is not comfortable around strangers,” I ignored him and addressed Nida.

“I am Warden Commander Mahariel. I come with news about Keenan,” All emotion drained from her face.

“I see…,” Nida looked up at Bran. “I … um, sweetheart, could you give us a moment alone?” He looked back at me.

“I’ll be downstairs,” He left and closed the door behind him.

“Is… is Keenan… dead? He’s been missing since the attack on the Vigil,”

“Yes. He died making the world better for us,” Nida crossed her arms and I saw tears beginning to form.

“He said that, did he?” I took his ring from my pack and pressed it into her palm. She ran her fingers over the metal. “His wedding ring,” A tear fell down her cheek. “Thank you for bringing this back to me. Keenan always said he joined the Wardens to give me a better life,” She wiped away the second tear that fell. “Was it really better for me to be alone in a strange country? Wondering if we’d ever have a family?”

“Keenan knew the sacrifices Grey Wardens must make,”

“He made that sacrifice willingly. He never asked if I felt the same. Love can only take you so far,” Nida went to the bed and sat down.

“If you ever need anything, let me know, Nida. I will see to it,” She nodded and I took my leave. A part of me was glad that Keenan didn't live to discover his wife's infidelity. But it broke my heart that she'd been having an affair, while the last thing on her husband's mind was her.

 

When I returned to the common room, I found Oghren snoring with his head on a table with Anders drawing on his forehead. I only shook my head. Justice was sitting away from the others. I joined Nathaniel, who was the only other one upright and sober. I did find it amusing that Velanna was asleep on his shoulder. The archer had his arm around her to keep her from falling backwards.

“At least I didn’t come back to a brawl,” I said. I motioned to Nathaniel and Velanna. “Although this is a picture I wasn’t expecting at all,”

“You did miss Velanna dancing on the table,” I raised my brow.

“Really? How much?” Nathaniel held up two fingers.

“Ale. I had to get her down. She was drunk enough to flirt with me and then fall asleep like this,” I chuckled. “I owe you an apology,”

“Any specific reason?” Nathaniel smiled.

“When I returned from the Free Marshes, I was certain my family was destroyed for being on the wrong side of the war. But my father did it to himself. No conspiracies, just one stupid, selfish man. I should have known better,”

“How could you have known?”

“I should have dug deeper. Before I acted. I was an idiot. Like a child, I blamed you and the Wardens. And here you’ve even proven to be a friend, of sorts. Or am I reading that wrong, too?”

“I’d like to be friends,” He smiled.

“Good. You know, I think I did the right thing by asking to join. In a weird way, it worked out,” I laughed.

“I trust you, Nathaniel. That’s not something I do lightly,”

“I will take that as an honor, my lady,” I laughed again. Then I turned serious.

“I need your help in something,” I told him of the Elf’s warning and showed him the note he’d given me. Nathaniel agreed to watch my back when we returned to the Keep. He knew Esmerelle well and he didn’t trust her as far as he could spit. Even as a child, he didn’t like her.

“She was one of my father’s most loyal subjects,” he said. “No doubt she feels completely threatened by you being the Arlessa. She, or the others, will have to go through me first,”


	27. Esmerelle's Betrayal

The next morning, we left The Crown and Lion to return to Vigil’s Keep. Oghren didn’t know for a good hour or so that he had crude drawings on his forehead and couldn’t understand why the waitresses kept giggling and Velanna, Anders and I could barely keep straight faces. Anders attempted to have a conversation with Velanna.

“Perhaps one day we can sit down and discuss magic,”

“What would that accomplish?”

“Lots? Great civilizations are built on the sharing of ideas,”

“Sharing? You mean stealing, of course. Followed by crushing of those you stole from,”

“You know that chip on your shoulder? I think it has replaced your head,”

“Both of you knock it off,” I said before Velanna’s temper flared. Nathaniel tried next.

“You believe that your ancestors used to be immortal?”

“I don’t ‘believe’ it, it’s true,”

“How do you know?”

“Why would the elders lie?”

“Why indeed,” Anders and Oghren made a drinking bet as we left the city.

 

In the wilderness, we ran into a group of Hunters. They immediately drew their bows on us. I held my hands up to keep my Wardens from drawing their weapons. One of the Hunters approached us and I gave him the Hunters’ greeting. I saw his surprise before he returned it.

“Greetings, Sister. I did not expect to come across a Dalish traveling with humans,” He didn’t seem to notice our uniforms.

“I’m sure, Brother,” He motioned for the other Dalish to lower their weapons.

“Marren?” Velanna suddenly asked. He was surprised to see her as well.

“Velanna! Well, well, this is certainly a surprise. You traveling with —,” He motioned to Anders, Nathaniel and Justice.

“Shemlens. Yes. The irony does not escape me, clanmate,”

“We are no longer your clan, Velanna,” There was disdain in his voice and I only raised a brow.

“What is he talking about?”

“Velanna was exiled. She no longer has a clan. We—,” Velanna cut him off.

“Stop. I do not wish to speak of this. The others who left with me… they are dead. And Seranni is gone, taken by the Darkspawn,”

“If she is still alive, we will find her,” I said. I wasn’t the only one with a secret it seemed. Marren turned to me.

“You have my gratitude, Sister,” He turned back to Velanna. “Ilshae warned her not to go with you. You see what you brought upon her?” I saw the hurt in my fellow Dalish’s eyes.

“Then tell Ilshae she was right! Oh I can see her smug —,”

“Ilshae has passed on,” It was always a sad occurrence when a Keeper died. “You know nothing but hatred. The clan is better off without your poison,” That was harsh.

“Velanna has changed. She has done good things,”

“You care enough to defend her? Perhaps things are different,” He sighed. “We’ve lingered too long. Andruil guide your path, Velanna, Sister,” Since he did not call me by name, I could only assume he did not know who I was. Many clans knew the daughter of Ainnileas, even more since the granting of Enansal. Marren perhaps didn’t connect the two. He turned away and led the others past us. Velanna spun around on me.

“Do not make a fuss over me!”

“Well, excuse me for defending you,”

 

When we arrived at the Keep, Nathaniel took a few steps ahead of me without making it look obvious that he was protecting me. We made it through the courtyard without incident. It was in the throne room where Esmerelle decided to make her move. I’d approached Varel to tell him of the strange Elf’s warning when the doors suddenly slammed shut. Nathaniel spun around, bow in hand, his other reaching for an arrow. Esmerelle stood with two other nobles and several Antivan Crows.

“Jeeze, you guys really don’t give up, do you?” I quipped.

“If you wanted an audience this badly you could have just asked,” Varel said. I felt another Warden besides Nathaniel moving to my left and I resisted the urge to look to see who it was.

“I am here about the good Arl," Esmerelle said, her voice harsh. "The one you murdered,”

“You’re still loyal to Arl Howe?” Judging by Varel's tone, this came as a surprise.

“Seems dead men still have loyal followers,” Nathaniel quipped. Esmerelle’s attention went to my fellow Warden.

“One would think that his own son would be loyal as well,” Nathaniel didn’t give her the satisfaction of an answer. She turned her attention back to Varel and I. “Rendon was good to us. Good to me,”

“As long as you licked his boots,” She ignored my comment.

“And now his death will be avenged,”

“You’ll have to pass through me first,” Nathaniel growled. I heard the click of a crossbow. Varel suddenly jumped forward, taking the bolt to his shoulder. Nathaniel spun around, releasing his arrow and sending it between the eyes of the Crow who’d shot Varel. I drew my swords and saw another Crow heading straight for Nathaniel’s back as Esmerelle came for me. A bolt of lightning struck the Crow and Anders emerged from the shadows.

“See to Varel!” I cried as I charged forward at Esmerelle. Nathaniel retreated back to use his bow. Magic flowed through the air. A few minutes later, I saw Varel out of the corner of my eye fly towards one of the traitors. Esmerelle tried to bash me with her shield. I ducked and slashed at a leg. I felt a blade slid into my side and I spun around, beheading the other treacherous noble. Esmerelle used my attack to her advantage, sweeping her blade up my back. I fell with a cry, pain shooting through my back. The Bann started to bring her sword down to finish me. I held a sword up to block the blow. Only to have Anders step between us. Her blade hit his staff. He quickly spun the staff around and hit her in the side of the head. Esmerelle staggered back and Anders hit her with a lightening spell. She charged at him. I was now on my feet again and I ran my blades into her chest, luckily avoiding her blade. Anders froze a Crow and Varel shattered him. Nathaniel finished off the rest.

“Are you alright, Varel?” I asked. The two of us were the only ones standing that were covered in blood, although Anders had some of Esmerelle's blood on him from my killing her.

“Yes, thanks to Anders. I didn’t think that Esmerelle would be this stupid,”

“She did always like to go overboard —,” Nathaniel’s words cut off. “Commander, are you alright?” I hear the concern as if he knew the blood on my armor wasn’t just from the nobles and Crows. I shook my head.

“Not really,” My world started to go black and I felt myself fall.


	28. True Family

I don’t know how long I was out cold but I awoke to Velanna over me.

“Not who I expected to see hovering over me,”

“Good, you’re awake. Now the boys can stop fretting,”

“We wouldn’t want that, now do we?” I sat up and noticed Velanna giving me a look as if she were studying me. “What?”

“It’s curious how the Shem all respect you because you killed an Archdemon. How the men who follow you have such loyalty to you,”

“Velanna, I am the only Warden to survive killing the Archdemon. It’s why Wardens are needed,” She turned to leave. “Why were you exiled?” She stopped.

“The Shemlens near where you met me were trying to drive my clan away. For a while, we resisted. Then they tried to burn us out. They would have destroyed the entire forest just to keep us from their farms. The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the Shemlen, I would fight them alone,”

“So you left,” Velanna sighed.

“I think Ilshae expected me — wanted me— to back down. But I was too proud and too angry. Thus I called Ilshae a coward and turned away from the clan,”

“What about Seranni?”

“Seranni only followed me in the hopes of changing my mind. A few others wanted what I wanted and followed us,” She paused. “They are dead now,”

“Your sister may still be able to be saved. If we reach her in time,”

“Do you really believe that? Sometimes I think you have more hope than I,”

“Sometimes I wonder myself,” I stood. “We have work to do,”

 

The others were relieved to see me. Between Anders and Velanna, my wounds were completely healed. Varel questioned my decision to head to the Knotwood Hills to investigate the Deep Roads entrance.

“I’m well enough to go. The Archdemon didn’t kill me, do you really think a few treasonous nobles will stop me? These factions need to be stopped and quickly,”

“Yes, Commander,”

“You really should know by now how hard headed she is,” Oghren said with a laugh, which brought a smile out of Nathaniel.

 

We weren’t even to the courtyard before Anders started his annoying the hell out of Justice game. I swear the Mage’s favorite pastime was annoying people.

“So are you saying that you could become a demon, Justice?”

“I said no such thing,”

“You said that demons were spirits perverted by their desires,”

“I have no such desires,”

“You must have some desires,”

“I do not! Desist your questions!” Anders opened his mouth and I gave him a look. He immediately closed it and gave me a grin.

“I am waiting for the day someone hits you in the mouth,” Velanna said.

“A sovereign says it’ll be Justice,” Oghren said.

“I’ll take that bet and say Nathaniel,”

“Why me?”

“Because he annoys you as much as he does Justice,”

“Have I ever mentioned that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive?”

“Shut up, Anders,” Velanna and I said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh. I swear even Justice cracked a smile.

 

“Your glares suggest that you do not care for my presence,” Nathaniel seemed to be the only human that Velanna didn’t bite his head off when they spoke to her. Perhaps because he didn’t flirt with her constantly or make jokes at her expense.

“I’m simply wondering how your kind can call yourselves ‘nobles’. It seems ironic,”

“We like irony. And it rolls off the tongue better than ‘oppressors’,”

“Ah, so you’re a funny human,”

“Not I. I wouldn’t dare to lighten your mood, my lady,” I tried not to laugh as she gave a frustrated grunt. Velanna hated that title as much as I did. They were silent a few minutes before Velanna spoke again.

“So you don’t believe the Elves were immortal?”

“When did I say that?”

“You asked me if I believed that my ancestors were once immortal,”

“And where in that question was it implied that I believed otherwise?”

“Then you _do_ believe that the Elves were immortal,”

“I didn’t say that either,”

“You… are… exasperating!” I chuckled. Listening to their conversations was proving to be quite amusing.

“Still with the deadly looks, my lady?”

“‘My lady’ is such a human thing to call someone,”

“It’s a term of respect. You think it’s human to be respectful?”

“Now you’re mocking me,”

“I think you’re a lovely woman and due some respect. So I call you a lady,”

“Not that she acts like one,” Anders muttered. I smacked his chest. “Ow!” Luckily, Velanna didn’t hear him.

“Well… stop it!”

“Good luck with that,” I said with a smile. Anders chuckled, still rubbing his chest.

“You hit like a Templar,” Tristan rammed into the back of Anders’ legs, sending him tumbling over the mabari. “Whoa!” The Mage landed on his back, letting go of his staff, and Tristan preceded to sit on him. I started laughing. “Aww, come on, Tristan!” Pounce-a-lot crawled out of Anders’ robes and pounced onto Tristan’s head. The warhound didn’t even seem to notice. Which made me laugh even harder. “Okay, this isn’t funny, you mutt!” I’m sure that if anyone had passed by at that moment, they would have seen a mabari sitting on a Mage with a cat on his head and the Commander of the Grey doubled over laughing her ass off. I could hear Velanna laughing as well.

“Come on, Tristan. Off,” I said when I finally regained my composer and breath. Tristan got off the Mage and trotted off, Pounce-a-lot still perched on his head. It was a pretty comical sight, I have to admit. After Anders retrieved his staff and we continued on our way, Velanna and Nathaniel took back up their conversation as if we hadn’t had a moment of levity involving my warhound.

“I think I was a little harsh in my judgment of you,”

“Just a little?”

“Sometimes I paint all humans with the same brush,”

“As long as it’s such a pretty brush, I don’t mind,” Velanna paused for a moment as Oghren and Anders snickered.

“I’m sure I don’t know what that means,” I was biting my lip to keep from laughing myself. Nathaniel was flirting with her and she didn’t even realize it.

“It means your apology is appreciated, my lady,”

“Well, then, good,”

 

We stopped for the night and Velanna and I told Justice tales of our people and I overheard Nathaniel and Oghren.

“Were you there when my father was killed?” Oghren sighed.

“Don’t go digging in the dust for things laid to rest. It does no one any good,”

“Whatever people say about him, he was still my father. And I just want to know if he… if he suffered,”

“I’m not the person to ask, son,”

“Oghren wouldn’t have been able to answer that question anyway,” I sat next to Nathaniel. “He wasn’t there. I don’t think he suffered,”

“I’d like to hear the whole story,”

“Are you sure?” He didn’t hesitate with his answer.

“Yes,” I nodded.

“We had just arrived in Denerim for the Landsmeet. Loghain came to ‘greet’ us with your father and Cauthrien in tow. It was the first time I’d ever met him. We’d heard from Roland Gilmore about what happened with the Couslands so my opinion of him wasn’t great to begin with,”

“Understood,”

“Anora’s handmaiden came to us claiming that your father was holding her hostage. We feared that either he or Loghain would kill her and try to pin her death on Eamon and the Wardens,”

“So you only went to the estate for Anora? You didn’t go looking for a fight?”

“Yes. The plan was to sneak in, get Anora and get out. Unfortunately, when we arrived, the door to the room she was being held in was sealed by magic and we had to go find Rendon and his Mage. Your father and I dueled when we found them. I have to respect his skill, he was a skilled fighter,”

“But you were the more skilled,”

“I suppose. He was defiant in his death. His last words were ‘Maker spit on you. I deserved more.’” Nathaniel was quiet and I wondered if I should have left out his last words.

“The more I hear about my father’s last days,” he finally said. “The more I think Delilah may be right,”

“About what?”

“That maybe Father did deserve to die. I wish he’d been more like yours,”

“I barely knew mine, Nate,” He didn’t seem to notice that I used a nickname.

“But he loved you. Even after death, he still loves you. I saw it in the Fade in the way he protected you while we fought to close the tears. I never had that,” He shook his head. “I don’t think any of us did. Your father died to protect those he loved. My father died wanting to advance himself in politics and for power,” He looked over the others. “You know, if you hadn’t killed my father, I wouldn’t have this dysfunctional family,” I laughed. Velanna was playing fetch with Tristan. Anders and Oghren were arm wrestling. Justice watched the two as Oghren won. Anders traded places with Justice and the Dwarf showed him what to do. Pounce-a-lot rubbed against my leg and I picked him up, scratching him under his chin. The cat purred loudly.

“Yes, this is one dysfunctional family for sure,”


	29. Aiding the Legion

We arrived at the Knotwood Hills the next day. As we came over the rise, we saw what Colbert had been talking about.

“Wow,” Nathaniel said. “He wasn’t kidding,”

“Let’s go. Keep your eyes out for Darkspawn,” The place as heavy with the taint as the Deep Roads themselves. A tainted bear raced towards us, the sight of it reminding me of the day I was tainted. I charged forward with a cry.

“I hate when she does that,” I heard Oghren say. It swiped a paw at me and I dove under it, somersaulting and stabbing both my blades through its side. It roared and reared up, allowing Nathaniel and the Mages to target its chest. Oghren hacked at its belly while Justice’s sword pierced its other side. It died fairly quickly and I gave it a final blow to make sure it was dead.

“You know,” Anders said, leaning against his staff. “People are going to start thinking you’re insane,”

“Too late for that,” Oghren quipped. “Should have seen her go after the Archdemon. I heard she charged it head on,”

“Standing right here, Oghren,”

“I know,” He grinned. I shook my head and we headed for the rickety bridge. As we crossed it, I noticed someone had built stairs leading down into the chasm. Looking over the other side, I saw that this was indeed a Deep Roads entrance.

“I swear these things are everywhere,”

 

Once over the bridge, we headed towards the stairs.

“You know, when your father took over the Arl of Denerim’s palace, he moved his bedroom next to the dungeon,”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sounds like someone liked to nip down for a bit of torture before bedtime,” I spun around.

“Oghren!” Nathaniel held his hand up to let me know it was alright.

“Delilah did say that Father had begun indulging his darker side…,”

“Everyone needs daddy issues. Just trying to help,”

“Really, Oghren,” Anders said. His voice and face were completely serious and I knew that had struck a cord with him.

“Another word and I’ll have Velanna shoot a lightning bolt up both your asses. And you know she’ll enjoy it,”

“Wait a minute…,” Velanna started to protest, then paused. “Actually I would…,” Justice only shook his head.

 

We made it into the chasm without killing ourselves, or each other. I found some trinkets in a pack and thought that maybe they could have belonged to the two hunters.

“There it is,” Oghren said. “And I sense some Darkspawn ahead,”

“Several at that,” I drew my bow and crept forward. I nocked an arrow and peeked around the corner into the Deep Roads. A Hurlock Alpha was dragging a petite Dwarven woman behind it by the left ankle. She was struggling, twisting around and kicking at it. Judging by her armor, she was a Legionnaire. As she twisted around to reach for an axe as she was dragged by it, she stopped. Our eyes met. I gave her a nod and drew back the arrow. She kicked the Alpha hard enough for it to lose its grip and she scrambled to her feet. She ran towards a pair of small axes and slid towards them, grabbing them and regaining her feet a moment later. I released the arrow and it hit the Alpha between the eyes.

“Go!” I stepped out into their view as the Legionnaire rushed forward. Justice, Oghren and Tristan charged while the rest of us gave them cover. I abandoned my bow a moment later and drew my swords, jumping into the fray with blades blurring and heads, limbs and blood flying. The Darkspawn stood no chance.

“Well… that was… close,” the Legionnaire said. “For a moment there, I thought I was really about to join the Legion of the Dead,” I’d guessed correctly. I wondered where the others were.

“You alright?” I noticed the same brand that I’d seen on the casteless in Orzammar.

“I might have cracked a rib but it’s hard to be sure. Everything hurts,” I nodded at Anders, who checked her over. She tried to wave him away. “No, no, I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath,” She turned away. “Anyway, I can’t chat for long. I should probably go back… as foolish as that sounds… see if there’s anything I can do,”

“Back where?”

“The old fortress of Kal’Hirol. There’s something going on there. I think the Darkspawn are breeding an army. The Legion went to investigate, but Kal’Hirol proved too much for us. It was a massacre. And now I… I’m the only one left,”

“How did you get away?” She looked down.

“When I saw my friends cut down, I … I got scared. I fled. The Darkspawn have changed. They’re smart now. They destroyed the Legion. I saw them taking some of the women and I wasn’t about to stick around for that,”

“Why were they taking the women?”

“Remember Layrn, Realin?” Oghren asked. Layrn had been one of the women that went down into the Deep Roads with Branka. Hespith said that she’d watched her change. Then it hit me. They were turning the women into Broodmothers. And I felt sick at the sudden realization that had I not become a Grey Warden, I could have become a Broodmother had I survived the taint, so to speak, without any aid.

“Holy Creators!” I breathed. Alistair had to have known. It was why he kept changing what he was going to say when we spoke of the Broodmother that had been Layrn. Why hadn’t I figured it out before now? Had I and I just didn’t want to believe it? If the Darkspawn were using the Legion’s women to breed an army, they needed to be stopped. As quickly as possible. I looked at the Legionnaire. “Then I’ll go with you. Together we’ll avenge the Legion and destroy the Broodmothers,”

“Make that we,” Anders corrected. Tristan barked in agreement. The others nodded, none willing to be left behind. The Legionnaire looked surprised.

“What? Really? Did I mention that Kal’Hirol is a deathtrap? Why do you want to do this?” I motioned to my armor.

“Because I’m a Grey Warden,” I motioned to the others. “We all are,”

“Ah. My condolences,” I chuckled. “Let’s not waste time. Kal’Hirol awaits and Darkspawn, when left to their own devices, get up to all kinds of nonsense,”

“Like Oghren,” Anders quipped.

“Funny story. Dwarf and Mage fight. Dwarf wins,”

“Knock it off,”

“By the way, the name’s Sigrun,”

“Realin,” I motioned for Sigrun to lead the way. Oghren walked up beside her.

“So… you come here often?”

“Did he really just use a pick up line in the middle of the Deep Roads?” Anders asked.

“No, I’ve never been this close to the surface,” she responded.

“Well, you’re welcome to come with me anytime. A-ny-time,”

“Creators,” I breathed.

“I’m sorry, what?” Either Sigrun was oblivious to Oghren hitting on her or she’d never been hit on.

“The name’s Oghren. But the ladies pronounce it ’Ohhh-ghren’,”

“Oghren!”

 

We approached an overlook of Kal’Hirol. It was a sprawling thaig and I was sure this was probably one of the bigger thaigs back when the Dwarves had an empire.

“I don’t know much about Kal’Hirol, except what the others in the Legion told me,” Sigrun said. “It used to be important, a center of learning for the Smith Caste. When the fortress was lost, a lot of what the smiths had learned was lost with it. They’ve never built anything quite like Kal’Hirol since,” We carefully moved on, weapons drawn and keeping an eye out for the Darkspawn. Sigrun suddenly gasped and ran forward with my Wardens and I right behind her. She slid to a stop and fell to her knees next to another Legionnaire who’d been dragging himself.

“It’s Jukka,” she said. “He’s hurt. Bad,” He looked up at her.

“S-Sigrun?”

“Yes, it’s me. Try not to talk,”

“Anders,” I said softly, our healer stepping forward. I realized I was relying on him as much as I had Wynne. Although I was sure my current healer didn’t have a Fade spirit keeping him alive.

“Is he from the Legion as well?” Anders asked as he knelt next to Jukka, reaching out to gauge his injuries.

“Yes. I did not expect to find anyone this far in. Can you help him?” The Legionnaire tried to wave Anders away.

“No… I feel… my death upon… me,” he breathed. “It is… a sweet… release…,”

“No! The Mage can help you! He’s a healer!” Anders looked at me and I bit my lip. The whole reason Dwarves join the Legion of the Dead was to die and regain any honor their families had lost before their induction. I shook my head at him. Anders nodded and brought his hands down to rest on his upper legs.

“You must listen!” Jukka said, pain in his voice. “The… the Broodmothers. They are breeding. I saw an… an army. You… you must… you must stop them,” I put my hand on Jukkas shoulder.

“The Wardens and the Legion will see to it,”

“But…but beware the Children. They are abominations, even… among… Darkspawn…,” He gasped.

“What… what children? Whose children?”

“The Children are a new type of Darkspawn. We’ve only encountered them for the past few months. I don’t know about the Legion,” Jukka coughed and gasped and I knew that he didn’t have very long.

“Forgive me,” he wheezed before he collapsed. Anders placed a hand on him and shook his head. Sigrun deflated and hung her head.

“Ancestors look kindly on you, brother…,” she whispered.

“Creators guide you to your final rest,” I heard Velanna scoff and I shot her a look. The Dalish rolled her eyes but said nothing. We stood.

“We have to finish what the Legion started,” Sigrun had a determination on her face. “Those Broodmothers need to be destroyed,”

“Agreed. Let’s go,”

 

We were ambushed by Darkspawn, although due to myself, Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel’s abilities to sense them, we were not surprised. We made quick work of them and the Shrieks that joined the party. Sigrun had a passion for killing the things, no doubt from her previous experience with the Legion. We continued down the path and one of the Children grubs ran across ahead of us.

“What the hell was that?” Sigrun asked.

“That would be one of the Children,” We took on several of the Children and some Darkspawn before we crossed over a wooden bridge with an underground waterfall that seemed to come out of the rock above us and feeding a river. A pack of Deepstalkers took us on, hoping for an easy meal. They were joined by Darkspawn and Children grubs. We killed them and then continued into the courtyard outside the fort of Kal’Hirol itself. The fort was massive, much like everything I’d seen made by the Dwarves. Their building skill made up for their small stature, for sure. Sigrun sighed.

“The Legion got this far with no trouble. We got careless and complacent and stormed the main entrance,” She pointed. “Up those stairs. It was a disaster. The Darkspawn were waiting. They turned the thaig’s old defenses against us,” I sighed.

“Traps,” The Legionnaire sighed.

“And more. Ancient Dwarven ingenuity, used by the very monsters it was intended to kill. We need to learn from the Legion’s mistake. Avoid the main door,”

“Is there another way in?”

“Most of the old Dwarven fortresses had hidden side entrances. I bet this one does too. We just need to find it,”

“Split up. Check the walls on either side of the courtyard,” Velanna, Justice, Nathaniel and Oghren searched one side while Sigrun, Anders, Tristan and I searched the other. Tristan stopped at one point in the wall and gave a low bark. Sigrun ran her hands across the wall before finding the latch and the wall slowly slid open. I gave a whistle to get the others attention and motioned for them to join us.

“Secret doors,” Oghren said. “Useful for sneaking out without the wife noticing,”

“Is that what you did with Felsi?” We cautiously went through the door and Sigrun closed the wall behind us. I looked down a shaft and saw with the way it sloped I could easily slide down it. And slide I did, much to the aggravation of my Wardens. Sigrun thought their reactions funny. She, Tristan and Nathaniel were the first to follow. The others followed a few moments later.

“Nate, Sigrun, can you disarm traps?” Nathaniel suddenly looked amused and I realized I’d shortened his name. Again.

“Yes,” he said.

“Used to be a past time,” Sigrun said with a smile.

“Good. You two stay with me. We’re going to go through and disarm the traps that killed the Legion,” I turned to the others. “If we’re spotted, the rest of you will need to give us cover,”

“Yes, Commander,”


	30. Kal'Hirol

The three of us crept around, disarming traps. I heard a screech and felt a crackle in the air. I turned, still in a crouch, and saw a bolt of lightning race towards me from an Emissary.

“Oh, shit!” I knew I didn’t have time to duck. The lightning hit an invisible shield and I glanced at the others to see Velanna holding her staff out. The others rushed forward to give Sigrun, Nathaniel and I cover while we finished disarming the traps. As soon as we finished, we joined them. Together we destroyed the Darkspawn.

“Thanks, Velanna,” She only nodded.

“What’s next, fearless leader?” Oghren asked. I nodded deeper into Kal’Hirol.

“I sense a large amount of the taint farther in,”

“Lead the way,” I gave Anders a look, knowing he was about to tag a “my lady” to that. He grinned, knowing that I knew that was what he was going to do. The walls and floor were covered with the taint and what looked like exploded flesh sacks, much like in the Dead Trenches.

“This stuff looks like Felsi’s First Day festival stew,” Oghren said. “The girl has her strengths, but cooking isn’t one of them. I think Alistair’s cooking is better than hers,” I laughed. That was saying a lot. Alistair was a horrible cook. During the Blight, Leliana, Morrigan, Zevran and I would run Alistair away from the pot on his night to cook. If Alistair was a better cook than Felsi, I was not going to Oghren’s for dinner.

 

As we traveled deeper into Kal’Hirol, Anders struck up a conversation with Sigrun.

“Is there some great ceremony when someone joins the Legion of the Dead?”

“It’s called a funeral,” I could tell Nathaniel was trying not to laugh at the way she answered.

“Right but is it boring and somber like a regular funeral? I mean, you’re not burying anyone…,”

“This is true. Dwarven funerals involve a great deal of ale and singing! Then there is an orgy,” Anders perked up. Luckily, he didn’t notice Oghren perk up as well, which meant either it wasn’t true or Oghren didn’t go to funerals.

“What? You’re kidding!”

“Of course, I’m kidding,” They both deflated and I couldn’t help but laugh. I even heard a chuckle from Velanna. I suddenly heard fighting ahead, but didn’t sense Darkspawn. I crept forward, my bow drawn, and peaked around a corner.

“What in hell?” The ghostly figures of Dwarves and Darkspawn were locked in battle before they slowly disappeared.

“I… I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Sigrun said, amazement in her voice. “They say the memories of the Stone are forever. Is this what they mean?”

“I have never known of spirits living in your world without possessing something,” Justice said.

“They are not like you, Justice,” I said. “They aren’t from the Fade,” We walked into what I assumed was the Commons to see more of the ghostly figures.

“For generations, they have told you you were nothing,” a man said from a platform. “Swept you away like so much dust. Now you are the only thing standing between them and the Darkspawn that threaten our empire! Show them you are not nothing! Show them that you can be warriors! Let the Stone tremble with the thunder of your footsteps! Fight!” The ghosts faded away leaving me to wonder if the casteless had once fought against the Darkspawn. The way around the platform was blocked, so we went to the left.

“Well, this is a familiar sight,” Sigrun said. A ghostly man ran past us to a woman.

“They’re gone!” he cried. “Everyone’s gone! They’ve abandoned the thaig! We have to follow them! I’m not going to sit here and get eaten by those monsters!”

“But this is our home,” the woman said. “We can’t survive out there!”

“We won’t survive in here…,” They disappeared.

“They just left them?” Velanna asked. “Abandoned them when they abandoned the thaig?”

“If they were casteless,” Sigrun said. “Then yes, they would. The casteless are good for nothing in the eyes of the other castes,” I saw the sadness in her eyes. She knew that first hand.

 

We approached more of the ghostly figures locked in battle, weapons drawn as we sensed the taint ahead. We came face to face with another talking Darkspawn, who ordered the others to attack us. The Architect had referred to them as Disciples in his journal. As there were only three of them, it didn’t take us long to defeat them.

“Which one is breeding the army?” I wondered out loud.

“Huh?” Sigrun asked.

“There seems to be two factions of Darkspawn fighting each other. One led by one I have heard referred to as the Mother and the other led by the Architect,”

“The Darkspawn are having a civil war?”

“So it would seem. And they’re dragging us into the middle of it. If we don’t stop them, I fear their war will drag all of Thedas into it,” We turned a corner to see a woman and a teenaged girl holding a little boy close to her.

“Watch your little brother. Keep him close,” the woman said.

“Mother, please! You don’t know how to fight!” the girl begged.

“Oh, I’ve been in my share of scrapes over the years,”

“Mother…,” the girl began to sob as her mother lifted her chin up.

“Chin up, girl. Someone must fend off the Darkspawn. Dailan says if we do, the… the Ancestors will look kindly upon us and… forgive us,” They disappeared.

“Forgive them for what?” I wondered.

“For being honorless and born without a caste,”

“Do the casteless really believe that your Ancestors forsake you?” Sigrun didn’t correct me.

“Somewhere along the line, our forefathers were exiled from their caste. Either by going to the surface or doing something horrible, the casteless’ Ancestors probably all started out in the upper castes,” She shrugged. “Maybe this Dailan believed that if the Kal’Hirol casteless stood against the Darkspawn, it would prove that they weren’t just bums and criminals,” I nodded. Farther in, we saw the same Dwarf giving the speech in the Commons speaking to the casteless.

“These weapons were taken from the armories of Kal’Hirol. I ask only for volunteers who would rather die fighting than give in,”

“Sod off! You people left us for dead!”

“Yeah! We should just take your weapons and kill you instead!”

“Then you will go to your graves knowing you murdered the one person who thought you worthy to bear arms for Kal’Hirol! Do you want that? Or do you want to prove your worth?” This must have been Dailan.

“Did he really think the casteless were worthy?”

“Or desperate for numbers if he started recruiting casteless,” Oghren said.

“Those bastards left us behind,” a ghostly casteless man said. “And he wants us to fight to defend their escape?”

“We’re going to die anyway,” another man said. “Dailan’s giving us a chance to prove we’re not worthless,”

“You’re full of sod, duster. Some of us are going to try to make it to the surface. You in?”

“No. I’m going to do something right for once in my life,” After they disappeared, several spiders dropped from the ceiling.

“I really hate those things!” After killing the spiders, we kept moving, keeping an eye out for ghosts and Darkspawn.


	31. Freeing Kal'hirol

We passed through a pair of massive doors and into the middle of a battle between two fractions of Darkspawn. They were too busy killing each other to notice us at first.

“Press the attack!” a Disciple cried. “Go! The Lost is mine!” He ran down a hall and several noticed us, forcing us to defend ourselves. We were hard pressed with both factions not only attacking each other but us as well.

“Sigrun, you never told me what the ceremony is like,” Anders suddenly said. Sigrun sighed.

“It begins with chanting and toasts. Then we bid our families farewell. Then, wailing and tears,”

“That does sound like a funeral. How depressing,”

“Anders, why do you think they’re called the Legion of the Dead?” I asked. “They join to die and regain honor for themselves and their families,”

“We’re not the Legion of Jaunty Pub Songs,”

“But think how much easier recruitment would be if you were,” I saw Velanna roll her eyes and I shook my head, a smile playing at my lips.

 

After killing a lot more Darkspawn, we came across Dailan’s ghost again. This time he was standing in front of a stone tablet.

“I cannot let them be… forgotten…,” The ghost of an ogre appeared then, charging at him. “No!” It rammed into him sending him into the wall. It then brought its massive hands down and I had no doubt that was what had killed him. The ogre roared before it and Dailan’s ghostly body disappeared, leaving behind a broken skeleton. We approached the tablet he’d been standing in front of. I still hadn’t learned how to read Dwarven. Branka’s journal had, surprisingly, been written in Fereldan.

“Sigrun, Oghren,” They stepped forward and studied the tablet.

“‘May the Stone remember the defenders of Kal’Hirol, who were born casteless and died warriors.’” Sigrun read. “‘Died warriors’? He… he wanted them to be remembered as warriors. Warrior caste. And look… he carved their names into this tablet. All of them. We can’t just leave this here. We have to find some way to honor the memory of those who died here,”

“Well, it’s too heavy to carry, Sigrun,” Oghren said. Anders stepped forward, going through his pack.

“The one thing besides healing that Wynne taught me that actually stuck was to always carry parchment and pencils,” He pulled out the parchment and set it on the ground and handed me a pencil, before kneeling down and beginning the tracing. “If we can somehow get these tracings to Orzammar…,”

“The Shaperate can put them into the Memories,” I finished. “Brilliant idea,” It took us several minutes but we finally had the tracings and stored them carefully in Anders’ pack. I was the grateful look on Sigrun’s face.

 

We seemed to be going deeper into the earth the farther into Kal’Hirol we traveled. And the deeper we got the more Darkspawn we fought. We came across a blacksmith’s equipment and Oghren stopped.

“This anvil must be pretty old,” he said, running his fingers across it. “They make them differently nowadays…,” I could see the memory in his eyes and I knew he was thinking about his first wife. “Branka once explained it to me but I’ll be a nug’s uncle if I remembered what she said, crazy harpy,” He sighed and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” I guess he thought of Branka when he saw anvils like I thought of Tamlen when I saw young Elven couples, ghouls and Shrieks.

“Yeah, the thing just reminded me of Branka, that’s all. Look, Realin, I know she’s gone. I know it. But sometimes I… ah, sod it,”

“I understand,”

“You miss Tamlen like that, too, don’t you?” I nodded.

“They say time will heal your heartbreaks, but I really think they are full of shit,” Oghren chuckled.

“Look at me, whimpering like a box of wet kittens. Let’s go make paste out of some Darkspawn,”

“Sounds like a good plan,” We turned to leave and I noticed something sparkle next to the anvil. I crouched down and picked it up. In my fingers was a ring with a pulsing blue stone. I immediately knew it to be raw Lyrium. And I knew I had to give it to Justice. I wrapped it up and placed it in my pack.

 

We moved on into some caverns and saw one of the Children grubs attack a Darkspawn viciously. It powerful jaws tore into its chest, spraying blood, bile and bits of bone. It gave a roar and raised up, its legs growing and taking on a more grotesque form. It now was taller and walked on two legs. It still had the grub body and the face, but the jaws permanently stayed open and the grub legs still ran down its body. It now had two long arms with a massive claw instead of a middle finger. I now understood that this was the walking worm the man Kristoff had spoken to described.

“Holy Creators!”

“By the Dread Wolf!”

“What in hell was that?”

“Maker’s Breath!” Even Tristan whined. We crept forward, weapons drawn and the Children attacked us. They were harder to fight than their grub form. I heard Tristan yelp. I turned to see Justice slam his shield into the offending Child. Anders burned most of the Children to death and the rest of us killed the others. I ran to Tristan’s side. He had a large gash on his right side and shoulder. He was favoring his right front leg. He whimpered and Anders immediately knelt next to him to heal him.

“That claw on their hand is quite dangerous and deadly,” Justice said. I looked over at him and saw a long and deep scratch on the chest piece of his plate armor from said claw. Anders finished and Tristan stood, good as new and licked my face. I smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

“Good to go, boy?” He barked. “Good. Let’s go,”

 

We continued through the caverns, killing the Children and occasional Darkspawn as they attacked us. I assumed that we were under the river as water dripped though the ceiling of the cavern, almost like it was raining. Eventually we found our way back into the Dwarven part. But this part was different from what we’d already gone through. It had the cavernous feel too it, as if the Dwarves stored stuff here they did not want others to find. We traveled down the halls and I noticed water on each side.

“Did they build Kal’Hirol on an underwater lake?” Anders asked.

“Looks like it,” Nathaniel said. As we approached a doorway, we heard a loud roar and I saw a Disciple standing with his arms crossed. Another staggered into view, followed by a golem I had never seen before. He looked to be covered in a shell of lava and rock. The golem knocked the second Disciple down before picking him up and holding him out towards the first.

“The Architect sends many,” he said, his voice gruff. “But does not come himself! He is a coward!” I noticed the staff in his hand. Great. Another Emissary. “I will kill you and he will know that he has failed to destroy the Lost. He will know that the Mother will tear him apart!” The Lost waved his hand. The golem then tore the Architect’s Disciple into two. Sigrun gasped and Velanna looked like she would be sick. I had no doubt that the Lost had sensed us when we approached. He growled and looked towards us. “Who comes now? I can feel you, but you are no Darkspawn. What trickery is he planning?” His staff came to rest in front of him. “You will die, as all who serve the Architect will die! The Mother demands it!” The golem roared and threw down the pieces of the Disciple before charging at us.

“We’ll take care of the golem,” Anders said. “You and Nathaniel deal with the Darkspawn!” We split away and I raced towards the Lost while Nathaniel gave me cover. I dodged magic bolts before I was upon him. He then used his staff as a weapon and I noticed the blade at the other end. I twisted to avoid the blade as he shoved it towards me, bringing my left blade to slice across his right shoulder. He slammed the other end of the staff against the side of my face, knocking me down and stunning me a bit. I recovered just in time to avoid the bladed end of his staff. While still on the ground, I sliced into both his legs. The Lost cried out and staggered, giving me the chance to catapult to my feet. He swung the staff at me and I turned my right blade around and blocked the blow. I spun around and brought the left blade across the back of his neck. He rammed the blunt end of his staff into my stomach. I staggered back and he came at me again. He swung the sharp end at me again. I ducked and leapt forward, burying my blades into his stomach. He staggered back, dropping his staff and clutching his wounds. I spun around and took his head. I turned to help the others with the golem when I noticed Nathaniel laying on the ground across the room with his bow out of reach. And he was much too still. Fear gripped my heart.

“Nathaniel!” I rushed to his side, afraid that he’d been killed. I was relieved to see he was still breathing. But he was hurt. Bad.

“I wasn’t… paying attention… to the… golem,” he managed to get out before wincing. I knew then he’d been thrown against the wall. His breathing was labored. I carefully lifted him into my arms. He grabbed my arm. “I…,” he started to speak before a spasm of pain hit him. I heard, or rather felt, the golem fall.

“Anders!” I all but screamed. Our healer was at our side within minutes.

“Nathaniel!” I heard the fear in Velanna’s voice. She was at Nathaniel’s head a moment later.

“Maker! What happened?” Anders asked as he immediately went to work.

“He wasn’t paying attention to the golem and it threw him into the wall,” Nathaniel cried out as Anders magic began to work. Within minutes, Nathaniel was whole.

“That… wasn’t pleasant,”

“Justice, Velanna, I want you to take him back to the Keep,”

“No!” Nathaniel protested, slowly rising to his feet with Velanna’s help. “I can continue, thanks to Anders,” I looked over at Anders. He nodded.

“Just give _me_ a minute before we continue,”

“Are you sure?” Velanna asked. “You were hurt pretty bad,” I heard the concern in her voice.

“Anders is a talented healer. I can continue,” I realized then that he was as stubborn as me. I nodded. “Let me know when you can continue, Anders,”

 

“He must have been protecting the Broodmothers,” Sigrun said once Anders assured us he could continue. “Now we just have to put an end to them and whatever these Darkspawn were planning,”

“Easier said than done,” I said. Sigrun chuckled.

“It always is, isn’t it?” A Broodmother’s tentacle suddenly burst out of the ground. Velanna gave a cry of surprise as it knocked her down. Nathaniel dragged her out of the way as it came down upon her, slamming into the ground where she’d been just moments earlier. Then it disappeared.

“Are you alright?” Nathaniel asked. Velanna nodded.

“Yes, just took me by surprise. Thank you,”

“Stay close to the walls,” I said. The tentacles appeared twice more before we found the Broodmothers themselves. There were at least six that I could see, all at the bottom of a pit. I looked around, raking through my mind how to kill them without the ability to engage them. They were much too far for Anders and Velanna’s magic or for mine and Nathaniel’s arrows.

“Of course,” Sigurn said. “They would be in a Lyrium mine,” I noticed a chains on either side of me and my eyes followed it to a large stone at the top.

“Sigrun, what’s that?” She followed my gaze.

“Ancestors bless us! That’s what they stored the raw Lyrium in as they mined it,”

“Do you think there’s still some Lyrium in it?”

“I like the way you think,”

“There is,” Justice said. “I can hear it singing,”

“Oghren,” The Dwarven Warden approached us.

“Yes, Commander?”

“I need you to break this chain,” Oghren hefted his axe.

“Stand back, Ladies,” Sigrun and I retreated and he gave a massive swing. The chain broke and a corner shifted. The Broodmothers shrieked and I knew they were calling to their children.

“The others! Quickly!” Oghren ran to the second one and broke it with another massive swing. I saw three Shrieks barrel towards us as the container slammed against the rock. Oghren ran to the third chain with Sigrun behind him to give him cover as the rest of us engaged with the Shrieks. We killed them and I turned just in time to see the container fall into the pit and explode with a bright blue flash. The Broodmothers screeched and then were silent. We looked over the edge to see them covered in blue dust and rock. Every single one of them were dead. I felt sick again at the thought that had I not agreed to leave my clan and go with Duncan to join the Wardens that this could have been my fate.

“We did it,” Sigrun broke into my thoughts. “If the rest of the Legion were alive, I know… I know they would honor you in some way,” She suddenly looked lost. “I used to wish I could get away from the others. Now I’m all alone and I just want them back. Silly, isn’t it? What’s curious is what you said is true. We seem to be caught between two factions of Darkspawn. I’ve never heard of such a thing,”

“Neither have I,”

“The Darkspawn are by nature vicious and they have always fought amongst each other. But for there to be two organized factions… this is something else,”

“I’ve… met… the Architect,”

“You… ‘met’ him? What’s a meeting with a Darkspawn like? ‘Hello, I’m a Darkspawn. Would you like some tea?” I couldn’t help but laugh and I heard Anders snicker as well.

“Something like that. Just without the tea,”

“Well, that’s… unusual, isn’t it?”

“What will you do now?”

“Oh, I’ll probably disappear into the bowels of the Deep Roads, never to be seen again. One good thing about the Deeps Roads is that you never run out of Darkspawn to fight,”

“Perhaps you would consider coming with me?” I could use every able bodied fighter in the Wardens. And Sigrun had plenty of experience fighting Darkspawn.

“Go… with you? But that would go against my vow. And my plan to disappear into the deep, unmourned and forgotten,” I couldn’t tell if she was serious of if she was being a smartass.

“I’m looking for Grey Wardens. Join us,”

“Be a Grey Warden? Is that allowed? Can you be both part of the Legion and a Warden?”

“You’ll still fight Darkspawn and die doing so,”

“And I’ll be more effective at killing Darkspawn, won’t I? Ha! How does one say no to this!” I smiled. “I will follow you, Commander. You seem an all-right sort. And I’m better off with you at my back than alone. Let’s go then! The Darkspawn await!”


	32. Realin's Past and Oghren's Family

We made camp around the same area we had on the journey to Kal’Hirol. The others, with the exception of Justice and Velanna, conversed with Sigrun to get to know her better.

“You still cling to the Creators, but I barely see any Dalish left in you,” Velanna suddenly said.

“Velanna,” I sighed. “I am still Dalish as much as you are,”

“I heard the stories about you. How you chose the humans over your clan. How you did everything you could for the humans during the Blight. How you served them as our enslaved ancestors had,” She apparently either didn’t hear about my efforts in Orzammar and the saving of Zathrian’s clan or she had deliberately forgotten.

“Are you trying to pick a fight?” I knew the entire camp was watching us by now. “Are you not happy unless you are arguing with someone?”

“You abandoned our people, Realin, your clan,” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Do you _really_ want to accuse someone of abandoning our people?” I stood, intent on walking away before it became a full-fledged fight. If Velanna had dropped the conversation then, it wouldn’t have been. But what she said next caused me to lose the calm I was grasping. And my temper.

“You abandoned our people in favor of a Shem. You abandoned Tamlen to his fate. You just left him for dead. For a human!” I spun around and took several strides back to Velanna.

“I didn’t abandon them! I left to protect them from my taint!” Everyone was silent. No one but Oghren had known about that.

“Oh, shit,” I heard Oghren breathe.

“If I hadn’t left with Duncan, I would either be dead or one of those fucking Broodmothers! I had no other choice but to become a Warden. A choice I made to protect my clan. Because I didn’t want the taint to spread to the others! You think you know what happened that day? You don’t! You didn’t have to face the heartbreak of not being able to find your best friend, someone you loved. Of not knowing his fate!” Velanna stepped back. “And you sure as hell didn’t have to see him become a ghoul or have him beg you to end his life!” I turned away, fighting the tears of anger. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down before I turned back to Velanna. “I left to protect Clan Sabrae. You left for revenge. Now you tell me who abandoned her clan,” I turned and disappeared into the trees surrounding our camp. I was angry enough to use language I normally didn't use. I needed to calm down again. And resist the urge to strangle Velanna. How dare she accuse me of abandoning my Clan!

 

I felt two of my Wardens behind me as I sat on a rock throwing my belt knife into a dead stump.

“Now you know the truth of why a Dalish would willingly agree to join the Wardens,” I said, not bothering to look to see who was behind me. By their footfalls, I knew Oghren wasn’t one of them.

“She shouldn’t have done that,” Nathaniel said. “She shouldn’t have forced you to reveal something so personal,”

“I can’t imagine what it was like for you, dealing with the Blight _and_ that. I can see why everyone respects you,” I gave Anders a look. “Well, most everyone,”

“Oghren set her straight on Tamlen’s death, although he admitted that he didn’t know the whole story about the tainting. And we’re not going to force you to tell us either. I’m sure it’s a painful one and none of us want you to relive that,” I retrieved and sheathed my belt knife.

“I just wonder if the other clans no longer view me as Dalish as well because of my joining the Wardens,” To be shunned by my own people would cut deep.

“It was because of you that they have a place to call home,” Anders said. “Surely that counts for something?” Nathaniel placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You are still Dalish. Even a Hunter. You just hunt something different now,” I gave a laugh. He actually had a point. “Come on, before the others send a search party and alert your husband of your disappearance,”

“And we wouldn’t want that!” Creators bless them.

 

Upon returning to Vigil’s Keep, I found Voldrik and Dworkin. As they had been sent by Bhelen to help out the Wardens, I thought they would know how to go about getting the tracings we took in Kal’Hirol to Orzammar’s Shaperate. I showed the two the tracings.

“Well, I’ll be,” Voldrik sounded amazed. He turned to Dworkin. “We need to send this home, brother. Orzammar must know how the casteless of Kal’Hirol acquitted themselves in their final hours,”

“Casteless bearing arms. Oh, that’ll go over well,” Dworkin responded dryly.

“Those casteless are heroes! It must be recorded by the Shaperate,” Voldrik turned back to me. “Thank you, Commander. We’ll see this delivered into the right hands,” I inclined my head.

 

We went into the Keep to perform Sigrun’s Joining. I went through the Ritual as if I had been doing it for years and Nathaniel recited the words said at every Joining as if he’d been at every one as well.

“Sigrun, step forward,” She did so. I held out the chalice to her. “From this day forward, you are a Grey Warden,” She took the chalice.

“Bottoms up,” she said and drank without hesitation. Sigrun handed the chalice back to me and I took a step back. She grabbed her head, screaming as she fell to her knees. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Varel and I knelt on either side of her and Tristan touched his nose to her cheek.

“She’ll live,” Varel announced. I motioned for Nathaniel to take her to the Wardens’ quarters before retreating to mine.

 

“Where is he!? I know he’s here!” I heard a woman’s voice and stepped into the throne room to see what was going on. An irate red haired Dwarven woman had her fists on her hips staring down Varel. For a small woman, she was doing a good job at staring a human down.

“Who are you looking for, ma’am?”

“You know damn well who I’m looking for! Cough him up, Warden!” I went to Varel’s rescue.

“What did Oghren do now, Felsi?” I asked.

“Where is he!?”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Very funny,”

“Hang on to your beard, woman!” Oghren joined us. I motioned for Varel and the others in the room to go about their business. “Is this a conjugal visit?” He snickered. “Looking for Oghren to grease the old wheel?”

“Don’t lay a finger on me! You’ve done a lot of stupid things on a whim, but joining the Wardens…,”

“You didn’t know he was joining the Wardens?”

“No, I didn’t,” Oghren laughed.

“Didn’t you say it would be… hot?”

“Oh, holy Creators!” I muttered.

“We were role-playing!” Oghren glanced over at me. My discomfort about being in earshot of a discussion of Oghren’s sex life must have shown.

“You’re making my boss uncomfortable,”

“You’d think your friends would develop an immunity to embarrassment by now,”

“Look, I didn’t sign up on a whim, all right? You kicked me out,”

“You were just looking for an excuse!”

“You kept trying to make me into something I’m not. I can’t play house like you want me to. I’m only good at one thing, Fels, and that’s killing,”

“He is good at that,” Anders said. I hadn’t heard him walk up. Both Felsi and I gave him a look. He threw his hands up in mock surrender and retreated.

“You had a good thing in the army. They respected you,” Oghren sighed.

“I finally got the ol’ conker on straight and I don’t belong anywhere but here,”

“Fine, Oghren, if that’s what you want. The baby and I will just have to get by without you,” Felsi turned and walked out.

“Oghren, go after her! Fix your family!”

“I’d just end up getting hit. She’s a tiny thing but packs a surprising wallop and in this mood she’d go straight for my danglers. Come on. There’s Darkspawn to be killed,” He wandered off leaving me wondering why he decided joining the Wardens was more important than his family. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Oghren was right. He didn’t know how to be a husband and father. His first wife ran off with another woman and took their entire house with them into the Deep Roads, leaving Oghren behind. He spent the next two years drinking himself silly and trying to find her with no luck. Until I showed up during the Blight to a kingless Orzammar and a deadlocked Assembly. In the end, I made him a widower and he went to the surface with me. I knew I couldn’t be the one to fix their marriage and if Oghren really wanted to fix things with his current wife, he would on his own.


	33. Velanna's Apology

Sigrun sat next to me in the mess hall.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“Well, I can’t say it’s the best I felt but better,” I smiled. “You know, it’s much easier to fight Darkspawn on the surface. On a clear day, you can see for leagues. I once heard about a contraption known as a…,” She paused, trying to remember the name of what she spoke of. “Hmm… spyglass, I think it’s called? My friend Varlan said they let you see distant enemies as though they were right beside you. Is that true? It sounds like magic,” I’d seen one once myself. Before he returned to his homeland, Sten showed me one in the Denerim marketplace. Even explained how it worked and showed me how to use one. I hadn’t used one since.

“Yes, it’s true. It’s a Qunari invention,”

“Then they must be the cleverest people in Thedas. In the Deep Roads, the Darkspawn can appear out of nowhere. A spyglass sounds the very opposite. Someday, while I’m still on the surface, I would like to look through one,”

“I think that can be arraigned,” I said with a smile. I saw Justice passing by and he suddenly stopped and looked like he was listening. I smiled to myself knowing he was sensing the ring. “Justice,” He joined me.

“Yes, Commander?”

“I have something for you,” I held out the carefully wrapped ring. He gave me an odd look as he took it.

“What is that sound? Such beautiful singing,” He had the ring completely unwrapped now and he held it in his hand. “The stone within this ring… is it lyrium?”

“Raw lyrium,”

“You found it. Just as I asked of you. I am most grateful,” He closed his hand over it. “Of all the things I have seen in this world, this is the most precious. I shall keep it at my side as a reminder that even in misfortune, good can be found,” He walked away and I noticed Sigrun had a confused look on her face.

“He used to be a Warden named Kristoff. Kristoff was killed by Darkspawn to draw me into a trap. We were pulled into the Fade and we helped a Spirit of Justice free souls trapped by the Baroness of the Blackmarsh. She sent everyone out of the Fade, including the spirit, who was forced to possess Kristoff’s body,”

“I guess that explains why he looks like death warmed over,” I gave a laugh.

“We’re trying to find a way for him to return to the Fade. I found a raw lyrium ring in Kal’Hirol and I had to give it to him. To remind him of home,” Sigrun nodded.

“It must be nice to have a place to belong,”

“You’re not casteless here. You’re more than a brand, you’re a person. With worth. Remember that in this dysfunctional family,” Sigrun laughed.

“It’s an empty book,” I heard Velanna say. I glanced over to the next table to see she and Nathaniel sitting together. “Why have you given me a worthless item?”

“I thought that you could write the stories of your people in it,” Nathaniel answered. “Maybe even write new ones. Your people didn’t have the same advantages as mine. We have a ton of stories, told generation to generation and written down for centuries. You only have the stories told by your elders,” Velanna looked back down at the book in her hand, running her fingers across it.

“I… I did not think of that. I see now that your gift is worth more than anything I could possess. Thank you, Nathaniel. I will write the stories of my people,” She glanced over at me. “And write of our heroes, both ancient and new,” I saw Nathaniel in a brand new light just then. And he earned more respect from me then he’ll ever know for that simple gift to Velanna.

 

I saw Oghren stumbling towards us and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Oh, Creators. What now?” I muttered. When Oghren was drunk, I never knew what was going to come out of his mouth. During the Blight he'd gotten so drunk he'd asked me if I had sauce for my rump roast. Leliana and Zevran couldn't stop laughing.

“Er… you’re gonna pay me, right?” he said. “For all that arse-whooping I do for you?” I sighed. I knew I could probably tell him anything and he not remember what I said later.

“You’ll get a stipend if the nobles pay their dues,”

“A stipend. That’s good,” He paused. “Yeah… what’s a stipend?” I was losing the battle of trying not to laugh. Anders and Nathaniel already had.

“It’s the money we pay you,” Sigrun was giggling.

“Money! There’s a word I understand. What an arrangement! You feed me and I get to take out my frustrations on the Darkspawn,” He laughed. “Anyway, can I have a pony?” Velanna laughed this time.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Nah. It’s okay, I know you think I’m… I’m just… Branka used to collect these little… little horse statues back when… back… Whoa… everything’s spinning… and you’re… very shiny. Gonna go sit down… now,” I stood and guided him to a chair before he fell down drunk in the middle of the mess hall. The encounter with Felsi really caused him to hit the bottle hard.

“You just do that,”

 

After dealing with a few of the nobles’ complaints, Varel and I went in search of a spyglass.

“I really can’t believe how well you’ve adjusted to being an Arlessa, Realin,” he commented. I popped up from behind a stack of crates. It was nice to hear someone call me by my name and not by one of my titles.

“What do you mean?”

“You balked at being the Arlessa at first. Like you didn’t want the title,”

“I still don’t,” I disappeared behind a cabinet. “But if being Commander of the Grey means being an Arlessa as well, then so be it. I guess I should have known that would happen when Alistair gave the Howes’ lands and Arling to the Wardens as their new Ferelden headquarters,” I finally found what I was looking for and emerged from behind the weapons rack. “Found it,”

“I am curious as to why you wanted that,”

“Sigrun wanted to see one in person. She’d heard about them but had never seen one. I told her I would arrange it,”

“Perhaps you should let her keep that one. I’m sure there’s plenty around here,” He looked around at all the crates and racks. “I actually have no idea what’s stored in here. There could just about be anything in here,”

“I think she’d like that,”

“Alistair couldn’t have made a better choice in appointing you Commander of the Grey. You take care of your Wardens like a mother would her children,” I chuckled.

“Interesting comparison,”

“And I should apologize for my resentment in your decision to recruit Nathaniel. He’s proven himself to be extremely loyal,”

“That he has. He’s saved my life and protected me more times than I can count. Despite what was done to him when he was caught sneaking in here,” Varel rubbed the bridge of his nose. I hadn’t mentioned it since just after releasing Nathaniel. It was an experience we shared. I barely remembered my experiences in Fort Drakon. I was sure the pain helped with that. Unfortunately, Alistair did but he wouldn’t talk about it. And I didn’t want to know.

“I truly did not think Rullens would do that. The Wardens had thought that it best you deal with him when you returned, but I think Rullens got ahead of himself,”

“Tell me, Varel. Is it a human thing to inflict pain on others purposely?”

“I can’t quite say I know the answer to that,” Roland, Riordan, myself, Alistair and Nathaniel were all victims of someone trying to get information out of us. “As long as I’m seneschal, it won’t happen again. I will see to it,” I nodded.

“I believe if you’d known, it wouldn’t have happened more than once,” We emerged from the armory and I saw Velanna leaned against the wall. She pushed off of it when she saw us.

“Realin, can we talk?” We’d barely spoken since her assumptions and accusations caused me to lose my temper and reveal my tainting to all my Wardens. “Please?” Varel gave the Warden salute and retreated down the hall.

“What is it?” I motioned down the hall and we headed for the study where I conducted Warden business.

“First, I want to say I was wrong to assume that you’d left your clan for no reason. I didn’t know that you’d been tainted. Ilshae only told us that one of our own had turned her back on the people, left a clansmate to die and joined with the Shemlen. Our Hunters returned with the news of your victory,”

“If I had turned my back, would the Dalish have a homeland?”

“I… I suppose not…,”

“How did you know the clansmate was Tamlen?”

“Ilshae spoke with Marethari and learned of it. I guess she assumed that Marethari had banished you for abandoning him in that cave and you joined the Wardens because of it,”

“I returned to the cave with Merrill to search for him. We met Duncan, the former Commander of the Grey, there and it was then that I found out I’d been tainted. We never found him. I eventually did find Tamlen during the Blight, but he was far too gone to be saved with the Joining. He retained most of his mind to beg me to end the pain and suffering of the Taint,”

“You killed him?” She looked appalled.

“I would have wanted him to do the same for me. You can’t even imagine what it feels like to have an unchecked taint,” We went into the study. “The Joining was but a taste of it. Now imagine living with that pain constantly,” Velanna shuddered before shutting the door behind her. “It’s not something I wish on anyone,”

“I have heard rumors that you married a human,” I sighed.

“Velanna, I really don’t want to hear a speech about —,”

“How did you know he was the one?” I looked at her surprised.

“What?”

“How did you fall in love with him? How did you know he was different from the other humans?”

“We were friends first. He proved that he wasn’t like the others. He respected me. And I just found myself falling for him. Why are you…,” I trailed off realizing why she was asking. “Ah, I see,”

“I’d never met a human that didn’t hate me. Nathaniel…,” she paused. “Nathaniel respects me. Respects you. When we were on the way to Kal’Hirol, I knew he was flirting with me, but he was so subtle about it, I doubted that he was at first. And when the golem nearly killed him I…,”

“You realized then that you might have loved him?”

“Yes. I was afraid that Anders wouldn’t be able to save him,”

“We had just returned from the Circle Tower and were about to begin our search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes when I realized that I could possibly love a human. I fought it at first, telling myself Alistair could never feel the same way. He couldn't possibly love a Dalish Elf. But he confessed his love in the middle of a snow and ice covered temple,” I smiled, reliving the memory of our first kiss. He’d confessed his love for me as we went to rejoin Genitivi. He’d kissed me then, my first kiss ever. I would never forget how his lips felt against mine.

“Do I just outright tell him I… may love him?”

“Be sure that you _do_ love him before you confess that to him. Have no doubt in your mind,” Velanna nodded.

“Thank you, Realin. I really appreciate your openness and willingness to listen,”

“Anytime, Sister,”

 

I found Sigrun in the library, running her fingers over the tomes. She looked up when she noticed me leaning against one of the shelves.

“I’ve never seen so many books in my life,” she said.

“They’re all at your disposal,” She pulled a random book from the shelf.

“This one’s a Nevarran romance,” She flipped through the pages. “Pretty spicy, too, from the looks of it.” She stopped at a page. “What’s an Antivan milk sandwich?”

“I don’t know but I’m sure a friend of mine would,” I was sure Zevran knew all about Antivan milk sandwiches. Sigrun’s face suddenly turned a deep shade of red.

“Oh, oh, I see…,” She closed the book and slid it back into its place. “I’ll just… put that back,”

“That bad?”

“Mhmm. I’ve only read one book. My friend, Varlan, taught me while we were in the Legion. He only had the one,” Her eyes saddened. “He’s dead now,”

“Tell me about him,” I ran my own fingers across the spines of the books.

“He was a noble once. From House Vollney. I don’t know why he ended up in the Legion. He wouldn’t say. I saw death take my friends, knowing it would take him as well. I fought hard to keep us both alive. Varlan embraced the Legion’s philosophy… that we were already dead. I couldn’t let go like that,”

“That’s why you’re the last of the Legion,”

“Survival. That’s what matters. That’s what Dust Town taught me,” She touched the brand on her cheek before sighing and turning back to the books. “If I’m going to get through all of these before the Darkspawn find me, I better get started,”

“Before you do, I have something for you,” I held out the spyglass for her. Sigrun’s face lit up.

“Oh! Oh, it’s exactly how Varlan described. But shinier! May I… keep it? I know I shouldn’t. We’re not supposed to have belongings in the Legion,”

“It’s yours,”

“Thank you, Commander!” It made me smile to see her as excited as a child on Feast Day.

 

We left the Keep to make a return to Amaranthine. I wanted to make sure that Aidan had enough men to keep the city safe. The farmers had already retreated to Amaranthine and the city was becoming very overcrowded. The inns and Chantry were filling up. My goal was to speak to the Revered Mother about their care. Or at least have Nathaniel speak to her if she refused to speak to me.

“So what does the Legion do when you’re not, you know, dying?” Anders asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sigrun answered. “We do that a lot,”

“But you can’t do it all hours of the day. There must be some times when you’re not out getting killed,”

“In those hours, we listen to smart-mouthed Mages ask stupid questions,” Nathaniel, Velanna and Oghren burst into laughter. Tristan barked as if he, too, were laughing.

“I always thought Dwarves would be nicer,”

“I always thought Mages would be smarter,” This caused Velanna and Oghren to laugh even harder. Nathaniel shook his head with a smile on his face.

“Didn’t expect that one, did you?”

 

Upon returning to Amaranthine, I found Colbert and Micah in the exact same spot I left them in.

“You’re back, eh?” Colbert said. “What’s it like out there? Darkspawn crawling all over the place?” I pulled the trinkets out of my pack.

“I found these out there. Thought you might want them back,” Micah’s face lit up as he took a deer foot from me.

“Thank the Maker!” Colbert said. “Micah’s been afraid to move from this spot since he lost that stupid thing,”

“Sorry, couldn’t go without lucky deer foot. Thanks for finding it,”

“Of course,”

“And now we’re getting away before the Darkspawn arrive,” Colbert said, motioning for Micah to follow. “Good luck to you,”

“And to you,” They gathered their equipment and all but fled.

 

As we passed through the market area, Sigrun stopped at one of the tables.

“Ooh!” she said. “Fingers… twitching. So much shiny…,” I knew what the casteless had to do to survive.

“We can buy anything you want,” I said. She laughed.

“I know better than to nick any of this. I was just… remembering,” Sigrun turned to me. “Growing up casteless in Dust Town, we took what we could get, when we could get it. But that doesn’t excuse what I was… a thief and a lying, rotten duster. Let’s move along before the temptation becomes too great,” she grinned. “I’ve only so much self-control,” I chuckled and we continued through the city.

“I’ve seen you fight, Sigrun,” Nathaniel said. “The Legion of the Dead trains its people well,”

“Oh, they taught me a few tricks but I was fighting long but I was fighting long before then,”

“Oh? You fought in Orzammar’s army?” Oghren snorted with laugher.

“Fighting for scrapes of food. For a place to sleep. For survival,” The look on Nathaniel’s face was priceless.

“Oh, I… I didn’t mean…,”

“It’s alright. You’re a noble,” I couldn’t help but laugh. As did Anders.


	34. Sigrun's Past

As we were heading out of the city and listening to another round of Anders and Oghren’s insult game, a red haired dwarf bumped into Sigrun.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I —,” The Dwarf paused and then narrowed her eyes at Sigrun. “Why you ungrateful, backstabbing duster!” I assumed that she’d seen Sigrun’s brand.

“Hey, you bumped into her,” Seemed old grudges didn’t die when Dwarves went to the surface.

“Commander, that’s not what she’d mad about,” I saw shame on the Legionnaire’s face. “But—,” The Dwarf’s glare turned on me.

“The name’s Mischa. I was a merchant until she ruined me. I had her running errands. Trying to keep one duster out of trouble. I thought I was doing a good deed,” She looked at Sigrun. “Then I hear House Bemot’s lost a gold statuette of their Paragon. Next day, it turns up in my shop,” I knew about Sigrun’s childhood as a casteless in Dust Town.

“Sigrun?” The younger Dwarf hung her head.

“I… I tried to say no but Beraht said he’d kill you if I refused! He needed to get rid of it!”

“The carta leader before Jarvia?” Sigrun nodded. I hadn’t known that she’d been forced to work for the carta. From what I’d heard from Behlen’s mistress, Rica, he was ruthless. He and Jarvia forced every casteless to work for him in some way, either as a noble hunter or as a thug. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Sigrun had been trying to stay out of trouble but Beraht seemed to have wanted to control every part of her life.

“House Bemot could have had me executed! You could’ve spoken up, told them the truth!”

“And then Beraht would have killed me!” Rica’s brother was his last victim. The young Dwarf was the one that killed Beraht to protect his sister, who was with child at the time. He didn’t survive the ordeal. Then I came along and killed his successor.

“I trust Sigrun, Mischa,” Sigrun gave me a grateful look.

“I trusted her, too!” Mischa snorted. “I have to deliver these skins to the tanner. Need to make a living somehow. Out of my way, brand,” Mischa stalked off. Sigrun looked hurt. I opened my mouth to say something to her, only to have her cut me off.

“It’s in the past. We should move on, Commander,” She didn’t say another word on the journey back to Vigil’s Keep.

 

Sigrun went off by herself and the others scattered to do whatever they do best. Save Justice.

“Justice?”

“I’ve been thinking of Aura, the mortal woman who was wife to Kristoff. I continue to envy their love. But envy is what a demon feels, a desire for something it cannot have,”

“You aren’t taking it from them,” I reassured him. “There’s a difference,” Justice was obviously worried he would become a demon. He thought a moment.

“I… think I understand. You coexist with both great darkness and great beauty. It must be confusing,” I really had no idea if he was referring to our world or me. “Yet now I find myself wishing to be more. It is… enlightening. Thank you for bringing me into this world,” Even though I technically wasn’t the one who did.

“Thank you for remaining at my side,”

“Which I shall continue to do, if you allow it. You have proven yourself a friend, Commander of the Grey. An example of all that is worthy in the mortal world. I am proud of what we will accomplish together,” I smiled as he walked away.

 

I was looking over letters from the nobles of the Arling as I made my way through the Keep.

“Warden Commander?” I heard a man address me. I looked up and saw a man with dark red hair in splintmail armor approaching me. I hadn’t seen Gilmore in several months.

“Ser Gilmore?”

“Please, call me Roland, Commander,”

“Very well. I thought you’d returned to Highever,”

“I did. For a time. But the memories…,” He shook his head. “I had to ask the Teryn to be released from my duty. What Howe did to his family. To me. I couldn’t walk the halls without seeing Fiona or seeing something that only reminded me of that night,” I could see in his eyes that his experiences weighed on him. I placed a hand gently on his arm.

“What are you planning to do now?”

“Since I left the service of Highever, I came here to ask if I could join the Wardens. I have nothing to hold me to Highever, yet with no word on Lady Fiona’s whereabouts I can’t go running around Thedas trying to find her. I have heard that joining the Wardens cuts you off from your old life. I only wish to start anew. Leave my past behind me,”

“Is that what you truly want, Roland?” I asked. “To be a Warden? Once you make this decision, there will be no turning back,”

“My mind is set, Commander. I need to be able to put what Howe did in Highever behind me. If I can do that by killing Darkspawn, then so be it,”

“I will allow your recruitment,” I said. “But you must pass a trial first,” I’d never seen Roland fight, only knew his story.

“I will agree to that,” I smiled.

“Talk to Varel. He’ll assign you a place in the recruits’ quarters,”

“Thank you, Commander,”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” I said with a smile. Roland chuckled before giving me the Grey Warden salute and going to look for Varel.

 

I was surprised to find Sigrun at my retreat on the roof. Tristan laid down next to her and placed his head on her lap. She looked over her shoulder, knowing I wouldn’t be too far from my faithful hound. I sat next to her as she stroked Tristan’s head.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see Mischa again,” she said suddenly. “After all, she’s exiled and I’m in the Legion. Maybe the Ancestors thought it’d be funny to see me get yelled at on the street,”

“She was too hard on you,” Sigrun shook her head.

“No, she wasn’t. It’s all true. Mischa caught me stealing a leg of nug once and instead of telling the shopkeeper, she… paid for it. She said the casteless turn to crime because we have no options. If she could help one casteless girl…,” she trailed off. I could see the forced betrayal was her greatest regret. And I was sure it was the reason she joined the Legion of the Dead. “But I proved that I’m scum. Just as they always said,”

“You’re not the person you used to be. And I don’t think you’re scum,”

“That’s kind of you, Commander. The Legion changes people. Some change for the better, others for the worse, but all of us change. I know now, having lost too many friends, that friendship isn’t something to be squandered,” Sigrun looked at me. “Perhaps I can make amends. Mischa said something about working for a tanner. I could visit, just to talk,”

“We can leave in the morning, if you like. Just the three of us,” Sigrun smiled.

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” She stood. “I should go rest then. I will see you in the morning,”

 

Sigrun, Tristan and I made for Amaranthine first thing the next morning. We found the tanner she worked for and he directed us to the Crown and Lion. I was glad that she choose the only inn in the city that didn’t run me out or look own their noses at me. Sigrun spotted her at one of the tables.

“There she is,” I nodded at her. She took a deep breath and approached Mischa. Mischa’s look turned sour.

“You? Going to get me kicked out of Amaranthine, too?”

“I know that n-nothing I say will make things better, so I…,” She reached into her pack and pulled something out. “Want to give you this,” Mischa took a ring from her.

“A ring? What is this? A proposal? You’re not my type,”

“It… it’ll fetch a fair price, even on the surface. T-to help you rebuild your life,” Sigrun really had wanted to make amends. Mischa studied the ring.

“This looks like the crest of House Vollney. Stole this off a noble, did you?” I realized that she was giving Mischa a ring that meant the world to her. A ring that belonged to her closest friend in the Legion, Varlan Vollney. She’d taken his death very hard. I placed my hand on Sigrun’s shoulder.

“Keep the ring. I’ll give Mischa gold,”

“How much are we talking? I reckon this thing’s worth at least twenty sovereigns,”

“Then take thirty,” I pulled out the sovereigns and handed them to Mischa.

“You’ve a true friend here, Sigrun. Try not to ruin it,” She handed Sigrun Varlan’s ring back. “Here’s your ring. It must be very important to you,”

“It is. Thank you, Mischa,”

“This will… go a long way. I could start another business. You’ve done right, Sigrun,” The Legionnaire smiled. “And good luck,” Mischa turned away from us and we, in turn, left the Crown and Lion and Amaranthine.

 

“I need to thank you. For letting me join the Wardens and for showing me the surface. But I hope you don’t think I abandoned the Legion,”

“I know you haven’t. Why do you think I haven’t said anything about you not wearing the uniform?” Sigrun was the only Warden that didn’t. She still wore her Legion armor. She chuckled.

“In Dust Town, my word meant nothing to anyone. Then I joined the Legion and took a vow to protect Orzammar. That’s worth something. For once, I’m worth something. And I must honor that… even if it means I’ll die,”

“That’s noble of you,”

“In the Legion, death looms over us constantly, like…,” she searched her mind for a comparison. “Like a dirty uncle,” I didn’t understand the reference. “Here, death seems distant. When the surface is safe, I’m going back to the Deep Roads. For a Warden’s last walk. For the Calling,”

“But don’t you want to live?”

“I finally understand what Varlan meant. I never accepted my sentence. Raging against it only caused me pain. Now that I’ve been granted a reprieve, now that I have a choice, I know what I must do,” I nodded. I wasn’t going to talk a Legionnaire out of doing their duty, much like anyone wouldn’t have been able to convince me not to march to Denerim and face the Archdemon.

“It is your right,” I said. “When the time comes, I will see you off on your Calling,”

“But the Darkspawn still threaten the surface and that is my first concern,”


	35. The Battle of Amaranthine

When Sigrun, Tristan and I returned to the Keep, we were met by Maverlies.

“The Senschal is looking for you, Commander,” I nodded. We made our way to the throne room. I noticed there were several nobles gathered.

“Thank you, Maverlies,” Varel said. She saluted and stepped to the side. “Many of the lords have gathered. The Darkspawn have fielded armies and the nobles want to know how you will protect them. Shall I assemble them?” I nodded.

“Assemble the men. It’s past time to deal with this threat,”

“I will send the messengers at once,” I turned to Sigrun.

“Find the rest of the Wardens and have them come here immediately,”

“Yes, Commander,”

 

The nobles slowly arrived to the Keep. I was sure a few of them were purposely dragging their feet. One of the nobles approached us.

“We have waited long enough,” he said, impatience coloring his voice. “Those who are late will just have to be filled in,” Tristan gave a low warning growl.

“Lord Eddlebrek, this is the Commander of the Grey’s council. Not yours,” Varel warned. Eddlebrek looked at me.

“What will you do, Commander? I’ve lost whole villages to the army — army!— of Darkspawn,”

“The enemy is out of hiding. We will find them and strike,” I saw Oghren grin.

“This is no—,” Eddlebrek was interrupted by an Elven girl who burst through the doors at that moment.

“Commander!” She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing and running towards Varel and I. “Commander!”

“What is it, girl?” Varel asked. She was breathless.

“A Darkspawn army is within sight of Amaranthine,” Many of the nobles gasped.

“Maker protect us!” Eddlebrek exclaimed. “They’re attacking the city!?”

“Some of the Vigil’s soldiers are still there,” Garevel said. “She won’t fall easy,”

“Our forces cannot move quickly enough, but a small band might make it in time,”

“But that’s suicide!”

“So was facing an Archdemon,” I turned to Varel. “I’ll rally Amaranthine’s defenders,”

“If anyone can do it, it would be you,” Varel said.

“Nathaniel, Anders, Oghren, you’re with me. Garevel and Maverlies, ride with me as well,”

“Yes, Commander,”

“And here I thought I’d retire to the country with a plump wife and several nubile mistresses,” Anders quipped before sighing. “I suppose it’ll have to wait,”

“I originally thought us both mad when I asked to join the Order. But redemption. A man could die for that and feel good about it,” I smiled.

“So you’re sweet on me,” Oghren said. “I knew it. It’s that Oghren charm. It’s overpowering,”

“It’s not your charm that’s overpowering,” I said, bringing laughs from the other Wardens.

“Don’t you go dying on me, Commander,” Sigrun quipped. “That’s the Legion’s job,”

“It takes more than an army of Darkspawn to kill me,”

“I believe it,”

“If I ever had doubts about you,” Justice said. “They are erased. Fight nobly and if you die, die with honor,” He gave me the Grey Warden salute. Which I returned.

“May the wind be ever at your back, Realin,” Velanna said.

“Creators protect you and keep you,”

“Good luck, Commander. May the Maker and your Creators protect you and hold you close,” Tristan barked.

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you behind this time,” He gave a happy bark and wagged his tale. My chosen Wardens said goodbye to the others. Nathaniel and Velanna lingered with one another before he turned back to me. Anders even left Pounce-a-lot behind. He seemed to know a battle was no place for the cat. Nathaniel suddenly turned back to Velanna and kissed her. I raised my brows, surprised at the display. Even Anders was too shocked to make some comment. She placed her hand on his cheek before whispering into his ear. We then ran out of the throne room and I had a fell feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that this battle would be a trying one.

 

“We’ll arrive faster by horse,” Garevel said. I took the reins of one of the horses. It couldn’t be much different from riding a halla. Even though a horse is a bit bigger than one… I mounted as the Captain spoke. “If you don’t know how to ride…,” he trailed off when he turned around and saw me turning my horse towards the gate. Maverlies chuckled. Anders helped Oghren onto the horse he was riding, knowing the Dwarf had never ridden in his life.

“I used to race on halla when I was younger. A horse is not much different. Let’s move,” I spurred my horse forward and we began our race to Amaranthine. I was reminded of the march to Denerim. I could only pray we reached the city in time.

 

We rode as fast as we could. And I could see that we were too late. Smoke billowed towards the sky. I urged my horse faster, leaving the others, save Tristan, behind and leaning as far forward as I could to give the horse more speed, a trick I learned in my rowdy, trouble making, halla racing days. I drew a sword and beheaded a Hurlock as I raced past it. I then leapt off the horse, landing on one of the Children with my sword through its head. Tristan tackled a Genlock and tore it to pieces. I drew my other sword and charged forward, cutting through Darkspawn and Children alike. The others joined in as soon as they caught up with me. We killed everything outside the city. A grey haired man ran towards us, a woman I was presuming was his wife trailing him.

“Grey Wardens, please!” he cried. “Save my family! They’re trapped inside the city!” Constable Aidan approached us.

“Please calm yourselves while I speak to the Warden Commander,” The man stepped back, embracing the woman and trying to sooth her. Aidan turned to me and saluted. “I am glad you arrived when you did but I fear there is little that can be done now,”

“What do you mean?”

“A couple of nights ago, a swarm of… of gruesome creatures emerged from beneath the city. They spread pestilence and destroyed everything they touched. Then at dawn the other Darkspawn attacked. Commander, it’s too late. Amaranthine is lost,” I wasn’t going to allow people to die.

“People still live,”

“The buildings might remain but there will be few survivors so long after those creatures appeared. Their corruption is so virulent. At least a quarter of the city succumbed within the first day,”

“Commander,” Maverlies said. “There’s a Darkspawn approaching. Alone,” I turned to see one of the Disciples approaching us, his hands out in a gesture of peace. He had a sword and shield at his back.

“Archers!” Aidan cried. “Take him down,”

“Peace! Do not be killing!” the Darkspawn called. “Only talk!”

“Stand down!” I countered. Aidan nodded at the archers.

“Architect has a message. For the Commander of the Grey,” The Disciple approached once he saw that he had no arrows trained on him. “The Mother’s army, it marches to Vigil’s Keep. She attacks now! The Architect, he sends me to warn you! You must save the Keep, then finish the Mother in her lair,” I was suspicious of this warning.

“Why were you sent to warn us?”

“The Architect wished to have the Commander of the Grey’s trust. He does not wish to see the Mother succeed,”

“If we leave now,” Gaverel said. “We may be able to make it back to the Vigil in time to save it,”

“And what about the Darkspawn here?” Aidan asked.

“Soon, they will go to Vigil’s Keep as well. The Mother, she wants the Keep destroyed utterly!” Garevel grunted.

“The Darkspawn has a point. We cannot leave with this other army hot on our heels. Constable Aidan says the city is lost. I say we destroy it. Burn it and all the Darkspawn within,” I frowned.

“I’m not giving up on Amaranthine,”

“Commander, we’ve already lost Amaranthine. We can’t lose the Vigil as well,”

“I have faith in the fortress I’ve built,”

“We can’t save Amaranthine if it’s already lost,” Aidan said.

“Have you no faith in the woman who slew the Archdemon and lived?” Nathaniel said. “If we can save one person, it will be worth the sacrifice,” I knew he was thinking about his sister and her family

“If we destroy this city, we are no better than the Darkspawn,” Anders said. “Realin is right. We have to try,”

“I don’t want to see fire ravage the city but it may be our only choice,” Garevel countered.

“What if there’s the chance we can save someone? Anyone? Are you willing to allow these people to die without trying to save them?” Garevel was silent.

“It will take a miracle,” he said.

“I don’t envy you having to making this decision,” Oghren said. I turned to him.

“What if it was your family in there? Felsi and the baby?"

“I would risk everything. The Vigil, the Wardens, sod, even you, Realin. Stone, come on. We’ve got a city to save,”

“No!” the Disciple said. “No! If you stay, the Mother will get what she wants!”

“What do you call yourself, Darkspawn?”

“The Messenger,”

“Well, Messenger, fight with us and I shall show you mercy,” He seemed surprised that I even gave the offer.

“I will go. I will do as the Commander of the Grey bids,”

“Maverlies,”

“Yes, Commander,”

“I want you to ride as fast as you can back to the Keep and warn them. I don’t want them to be surprised,” She saluted.

“Yes, Commander. Maker keep you,”

“Creators protect you,” She mounted and turned her horse, spurring it forward and leaning low in the saddle.

“Amaranthine, then,” Garevel sighed. “The Darkspawn are never this organized on their own. Something must be leading them. If we eliminate the Darkspawn leadership, we can go about finding survivors. Maker watch over us,” I turned and used my Warden abilities to sense the leadership.

“I sense four generals,” I said. “We need to move quickly,”

“Yes, Commander,” My Wardens, Garevel, Aidan and the Messenger followed me into the city. Aidan had been correct in saying that the Children were spoiling everything they touched. I rushed forward, slicing the Child coming at me in half and moving just as quickly to a Hurlock. We rescued several guards and even more civilians. A soldier rushed towards me.

“Commander!” I cut down a Genlock as he reached me.

“What is it?”

“The Chantry seems to be the only place the Darkspawn haven’t been able to touch. There’s a good amount of civilians taking refuge there and a handful of men are acting as a last line of defense,”

“Good, take every civilian you find to the Chantry then. Protect it at all costs!”

“Yes, Commander!” He ran to relay the message. I saw three civilians, two women and a man, run past a stand, only to be suddenly separated by a Shriek.

“Delilah!”

“Keep running! I’ll find another way!”

“No!” The black haired woman started to head back towards Delilah. She was on the ground and I jumped over her, shoving my blades into the Shriek’s neck.

“Run, Albert!” I cried. “Nathaniel and I will get her to the Chantry!” He and the other woman, who was carrying an infant, hesitated. Albert didn’t even seemed shocked that I knew who he was. “Go!” Albert grabbed the woman by the arm and they ran. I helped Delilah to her feet. I felt the taint advancing on me fast and spun around. I ended the Genlock before it could do either of us harm.

“Nathaniel!” I saw the Hurlock aiming at Delilah. I jumped in front of her and ended up taking the arrow to the side. I cried out in pain, but managed not to go down. Although I did drop my left sword. An arrow from Nathaniel ended its life.

“Anders!” Nathaniel reached us as I went down to one knee, clutching the arrow. “Are you alright?”

“Thanks to the Commander,” The Mage seemed to suddenly appear at my side.

“You do know how to dodge, right?”

“Oh, shut up,” The Messenger, Oghran and Tristan ran past us to take on the Darkspawn behind us. “Nathaniel, get her to the Chantry,” Nathaniel took Delilah and did as he was commanded. After Anders finished with my side and assured me he was doing fine manawise, we joined the others.

 

Nathaniel rejoined us, assuring me that his sister was unhurt. Anders spun his staff around.

“We have company,” We immediately turned and attacked. Nathaniel’s immediately targeted an Emissary as Oghren gave his battle cry and charged like a maniac at a large Hurlock. I ran behind him, leaving Anders to cover us with magic. One of the smaller Children rushed towards me and I cut it in half with one sword, impaling a second with the other. I spun around, the grub flying off my sword and I attacked a Genlock. After I finished off the Darkspawn, a Shriek came out of nowhere, knocking me back. I rolled out of the way and back to my feet, shoving my blades into it as one of Nathaniel’s arrows went through the back of it neck and out its throat.

“Where’s Anders?” Nathaniel asked. I turned to where I’d left the Mage. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Anders!” I called heading back toward where I left him. A group of Darkspawn were descending upon a single point and I caught a glimpse of someone on the ground, one of the larger Children over it. I saw the grey and blue before my view was blocked. I just knew it was Anders and sprinted towards the Darkspawn, fear clutching my heart. “Mythal, protect him!” The Child suddenly went flying. It hit a wall and convulsed. A moment later, I heard a woman’s cry.

“You will not take him, you bastards!” A Darkspawn turned and charged at me, swinging its sword towards my head. I ducked and ran both my blades through its chest. It fell and I was surprised to see every Darkspawn that had surrounded Anders suddenly shatter, shards of ice spraying everywhere. I dodged ice shards and saw the Messenger run its sword through a Shriek. I turned back to where the Darkspawn had been standing to see the black haired woman I’d seen with Delilah and Albert, pressing her right hand against Anders side, his staff in her other hand. I could see the pain on the Mage’s face.

“Anders!” I cried, darting towards them.

“I’m fine, Commander,” he said. “At least I will be in a moment,” The woman finished and the two of us helped Anders to his feet. She handed him his staff.

“Try not to lose this again. I can’t guarantee I’ll be close enough to turn Darkspawn into icicles if you get separated again,”

“Thank you. I owe you,” Anders replied as he took the staff. I saw something in his eye and I just knew these two had a history.

“No you don’t. Just keep these bastards from killing everyone. I’m going to make sure the stragglers are heading towards the Chantry,” She turned and walked away and Anders opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it.

“Who was that?” I asked.

“Someone I used to know,” Anders only answered. It was the first time the grin was absent from his face. “And she saved my life twice,” He turned to us. “Come on. We have a city to save,”

 

We eventually ran out of the first wave of Darkspawn. One of the city guards approached me.

“Warden Commander,” He said, breathlessly. “We’ve received word of another wave of Darkspawn approaching the city. They will be here within a day,”

“Is there no end to them?” Anders asked.

“Not really, no,” I turned back to the guard. “We must prepare,”

“Most of the survivors are taking refuge in the Chantry, as you suggested. The militia has also set up a base of operations there. You can rest and resupply there. In the meantime, my men and I will continue to search for more survivors,”

“Very well,” He gave me the Warden salute and my Wardens, the Messenger and I made our way to the Chantry. A dark haired man with a trimmed beard and a greatsword went into a defensive stance the moment he saw the Messenger. I stepped between him and the Disciple.

“Stand down, soldier. He’s one of us,” The man looked at me surprised and slowly, almost reluctantly, lowered his sword and stood down. I recognized him as the man that had quickly turned away from us the day we first visited Amaranthine.

“Do I know you?” Anders suddenly asked. The man’s attention then went to Anders. I saw recognition in his dark eyes.

“I don’t think so,” he said.

“Andraste’s knickerweasles! Garrett? That can’t be you,” Garrett sighed as if he hadn’t wanted to be recognized.

“Good to see you again, Anders. I see you finally managed to escape the Tower for good,”

“You two know each other?”

“Yeah. Quite well actually,” Anders answered with a grin. “He dragged me back to the Tower a few times,” My eyebrows rose.

“You’re a Templar? I’ll tell you the same thing I told Rylock, —,” Garrett held his hand up.

“I’m not here for Anders. I’m not even a Templar anymore. I left the Order at the start of the Blight,” He suddenly looked amused. “So Rylock was your handiwork?” I gave him a suspicious look. “At least I now know I don’t have to look over my shoulder and see her behind us,” I raised a brow.

“Oh? Were you a naughty tin can?” Anders asked.

“So to speak. I’m sure I’m not very loved by the Chantry right now,”

“Oh! Do tell,”

“Later, Anders. There are wounded that could use your healing skills,” He motioned towards the Chantry. “I need to check on my family anyway,” We followed the former Templar into the Chantry. Nathaniel went to check on his sister and Anders went to see what he could do for the injured. The Messenger said he did not feel welcome in the Chantry and helped with the search for survivors. Oghren pretty much disappeared. I figured he found himself a corner to drink in. After receiving the militia’s report, Tristan and I went to look for a place to rest ourselves. Several children gathered around us, afraid and lost and clinging to someone they felt safe with. Obviously, all they saw was the Grey Warden Commander uniform and not the Elf. I found a parent or guardian for most of the children. Six ended up falling asleep on Tristan and I.

 

I awoke to Anders nudging my foot and giving me an amused look. Half the children had either wandered off or found their families.

“Now that’s a scene I couldn’t picture you in,” One little boy’s head was on my lap. Another boy was curled between me and Tristan, his head on the mabari. A little girl was snuggled against my shoulder.

“You think Dalish or Wardens can’t have children?” Anders chuckled.

“I just never thought I‘d see human children snuggled against a Dalish Elf. It’s almost like they felt safe with you. Like you were their mother,” I couldn’t help but remember the way Varel compared me to a mother with the way I took care of my Wardens.

“I don’t think they even noticed I was. I had a lot more than this earlier,” Anders smiled as he gently picked up the boys, while I cradled the little girl as I stood. I had a stray wonder if we could find a way around the taint as Alistair hoped. One of Duncan’s companions to the Deep Roads, Fiona, had a child without the taint. No one knew how, either. Maybe if I survived this, I’d look her up. If she hadn’t gone on her Calling that is. A pair of priests and the Mage who had saved Anders, the infant I’d first seen her with in a sling across her chest, took the children and Anders and I turned to join the others. I saw the look he gave her before we turned.

“Anders,” He turned back to her. “Be careful. And Maker go with you,” She placed her hand on her child’s head.

“Stay safe, Kiera,” Anders and I joined the others.

“The maternal instincts kicking in?” Nathaniel asked with a smile. I chuckled and shook my head.

“Does that mean we have to call you ‘mom’ now?”

“Start calling me that and I will end you,” Both Nathaniel and Anders laughed. A soldier rushed towards us.

“Warden Commander!” He kept his voice low as not to alarm the civilians. “Come quickly! The Darkspawn are still breaking through!”

“Breaking through where?”

“The inn! They’re coming from the Crown and Lion somehow!”

“They must have decided to take rooms there,” This brought a snicker out of Anders. “I’ll deal with it. Keep them from getting into the Chantry,”

“Maker bless you, Commander!” My Wardens and I headed out of the Chantry.

 

It was pouring when we emerged, instantly soaking us. The Messenger’s sword and shield were already blood covered and Garrett’s now black sword cut through the air. We jumped into the fray. After clearing out that wave, I turned to the Messenger.

“Stay with the men and cover them!” He nodded and my Wardens and I went into the Crown and Lion.

“Holy Maker!” Anders cried. The inn was full of Darkspawn. I rushed forward, cutting down every Darkspawn in my path. There seemed to be no end to them.

“They’re coming from upstairs!” Nathaniel pointed.

“There has to be a smugglers’ tunnel leading to the inn,” Anders said.

“Then we find them and cut them off!” We fought our way upstairs and found a door leading into a tunnel. We dropped into the tunnel and found it wasn’t a tunnel but a cavern, complete with an underground waterway. “So that’s how they’ve been getting their wares into the city,”

“Incoming!” After what seemed like a never ending wave of Darkspawn, we finally cleared out the smugglers’ cove. We followed the tunnel leading away from the city and emerged in an abandoned house outside the walls. No doubt the Darkspawn had found this in their initial attack on the city.

 

We emerged from the house to find the final Disciple leading the Mother’s army. And the biggest ogre I had ever seen. It roared and charged at us. I dodged out of the way and turned to leap on it. Then I noticed it was so big because it had armor on it. And it was much more dangerous than every other ogre I’d faced due to the fact this one has scythes attached to its arms. I cursed. Nathaniel’s arrows only bounced off its armor. Until I noticed its back was unprotected.

“Nathaniel, Anders, aim for its back!” Oghren and I kept its attention while the Mage and archer fired at its back. It suddenly turned and charged at the two. Luckily, they dodged just in time and it crashed into a house. It was stuck for a moment and I used that brief window to leap upon its back. It freed itself almost the exact moment I landed, its helmet coming off. It swept one of its scythes at me, barely missing me. I felt the wind as it passed over me as I pressed myself against its body.

“Aim for the head!” I stabbed it in the back of the head and neck with my right sword while using my left as a hand hold. It kept trying to hit me with its scythes. And I was starting to think that it might actually succeed with one of those sweeps. I saw Oghren go flying away from the ogre.

“I’m fine!” I heard him yell a moment later. “Kill the sodding Blighter!” With a cry, I shoved my blade through the back of its neck a final time. I felt the crunch of bone this time and knew I’d severed the spine. It roared loudly and I saw a bolt of lightning race towards us. I leapt off the ogre just as the lightning consumed it. I landed and rolled. When I looked up, the lightning had finished it off. I walked up to the ogre and retrieved my swords.

“It is dead?” Anders poked it with his staff. I gave it one final blow though its back and heart to make sure.

“It is now,” We looked at each other, our breaths coming in gasps from the fight. Suddenly, someone started clapping. That clap turned into applause. The applause turned into cheers. I looked over the city gates and the troops who’d followed us through the cove. Every one of the survivors were cheering. But there were so many dead. Garevel approached us.

“I was wrong to say Amaranthine couldn’t be saved. If you could kill an Archdemon and survive, I should have known you’d be able to save Amaranthine. You have the heart of a lion, Commander,” He looked past me. “Look, the Darkspawn are retreating,”

“Have you heard anything from the Keep?”

“We haven’t heard much, but what we have heard… isn’t good. They are besieged right now. The tolls are mounting, Commander,” I rubbed my forehead, wondering if I’d made the right call. “The Architect’s messenger has given us directions to the Mother’s lair. We must pursue her,”

“I’ll take care of her,”

“What should we do with the Messenger?”

“I gave my word. Let him go,” The Messenger looked surprised that I kept my word. He’d followed the troops that had followed us.

“It will be as you say. Maker watch over you,” He turned and went to his men. I bent over, the adrenaline ebbing.

“Holy Creators!” I breathed, my limbs starting to tremble. “I can’t… I can’t believe we did it,” Anders plopped down on the ground next to me. He leaned his head against his staff. Nathaniel leaned against the ruined house and slide into a seated position, just as shocked at our victory. Oghren crouched down and muttered something before chuckling.

“Me either,” Nathaniel agreed. “Thank everything holy we succeeded!” The Messenger approached us.

“The Commander of the Grey, she wishes to go to the Mother’s Lair?” I looked up at him, not even bothering to straighten.

“Yes, I do,”

“I wish to accompany you as far as the entrance. I do not dare enter the Dragonbone Wastes myself,”

“Dragonbone Wastes?” Nathaniel asked. “ _The_ Dragonbone Wastes? That is the Mother’s lair?” I held a finger up.

“The Dalish is lost,” I’d never heard of this Dragonbone Wastes.

“It’s where dragons go to die. From what I’ve heard it’s a very dangerous place full of dragon bones. The Tevinter Imperium built a city there, Drake’s Fall, back when they still worshipped the Old Gods. They abandoned it centuries ago. Last place I would expect to look for Darkspawn,”

“Perhaps the reason she chose it,”

“Catch your breath,” The Messenger said. “We should leave as soon as you are ready,” I nodded in agreement.


	36. The Mother

We’d somehow found our horses, although the Messenger insisted on walking. It took us several days to reach the Dragonbone Wastes.

“This is as far as I go, Commander of the Grey,” The Messenger said. “I am wishing you luck as you face the Mother,”

“What will you do now?”

“Rise above who I am. The Commander of the Grey, she has shown me that I can be more,”

“Stay out of trouble, Messenger. I would hate to be the one who has to hunt you down,”

“The feeling is mutual. May your gods protect you, Commander of the Grey,” He started to turn away and then stopped. “If you can, find a way to stop another Blight from beginning. The Old Gods, they call to us. Our touch corrupts their beauty. Keep us from awakening Razikale and Lusacan. Keep the Architect from awakening them. Or at least find a way to kill them. Many of the Commanders of the Grey, they know the locations of their prisons,” Razikale and Lusacan were the two remaining Old Gods, destined to become Archdemons and lead the sixth and seventh Blights. While I didn’t know the locations of their prisons, I’m sure other Commanders and the First Warden himself did.

“I can make no promises, Messenger,”

“The Commander of the Grey, she is a bright one. I believe you bring an end to the cycle,”

“Your faith in me is astounding,” He gave me a toothy smile.

“I have faith in the Warden who keeps her word,” He gave me a bow and turned away.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to let him go?” Nathaniel asked.

“I’m not sure, but I did give him my word. And I always keep my promises,” We turned and stepped into the Wastes.

 

Moonlight shone down on the Wastes and I could see where the place got its name. Scattered around our general area were the biggest bones I had ever seen.

“Wow,” Anders said. “I wonder how many dragons are here,” I led the way forward.

“Centuries worth, by the looks of it,” We hadn’t gone very far when the first of the Mother’s Darkspawn attacked us. It wasn’t long before we defeated them and the Children that attacked with them.

“I’m really starting to hate these Children,” Oghren growled. We went several paces without incident.

“Allow me to say, Ser Dwarf, that you are a frightening force on the battlefield,” Nathaniel said. I had to agree.

“Is this a joke? I only let loose that one time because I was surprised…,”

“No, it… it was a compliment,”

“I don’t get many of those,”

“I don’t see why,” I bit my lip to keep from laughing. “You’re skills are —,” Oghren interrupted him with a belch. Nathaniel paused a moment. Oghren didn’t know how to take a compliment without some bodily noise attached to it. “Okay, yes, I think I do see why,” Anders chuckled and shook his head.

 

We passed through the maze of dragon bones and finally found the entrance to the Tevinter city of Drake’s Fall. Fitting name really. I drew my swords, sensing the taint descending upon us. Sure enough, we were soon surrounded by Darkspawn and Children.

“Shit!” We were highly outnumbered. I charged forward. “Elgar’nan aid us!” I had cut down a few when I heard a screech and Anders give a cry of “What the hell?” I spun around and came face to face with a towering leg. The creature passed over me and I saw it walked on six legs. I jogged backwards, not quite believing what I was witnessing. The creature looked to be made of both wood and rock. It had six powerful legs that it used to stab the Darkspawn and two shorter arms. Its head hung below its body. I had only heard of the Varterral in our stories. I never thought I’d ever actually see one. I brought myself back into the fight. Together, with the Varterral, we defeated the Darkspawn with the survivors retreating. The Varterral turned towards us and screeched. I sheathed my swords and held my hands out towards it.

“What in hell is that?” Anders asked.

“It’s a Varterral. An Elven Guardian. Although I haven’t the slightest idea what it’s doing here,” I slowly approached it.

“Realin!” The Varterral screeched at me.

“Be still, Guardian,” I called out in Elvish. “We mean no harm,” I looked over my shoulder at the others as the Varterral relaxed. “Get into Drake’s Fall. It won’t harm me,” It gave me visions, its way of communicating with me and I fell back into the Elven language. “We only seek to rid this place of evil,” It gave several clicks and gave me a vision of the Architect, Utha and Seranni entering the city. “Among others. May you never fail your duty,” I inclined my head and the Varterral gave a bow. I joined the others inside the city.

“What was that about?” Nathaniel asked.

“I was letting it know that we meant it no harm and we were only after the Darkspawn, not whatever it is guarding. The Varterral will never die as long as whatever they are guarding endures. This is the first time I have ever seen one,”

“Velanna is going to be so jealous,” Anders said.

“No kidding,”

 

As we traveled though the ruins of the city, Seranni suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

“Velanna is not with you?”

“She is defending the Keep. Come with us. Back to the Keep when we leave,”

“I cannot. Your Joining cannot save me. I realize now that I joined with the wrong ones. Do not give Velanna any more hope. Tell her I am dead,”

“I can’t, Seranni. I made a promise. One I plan on keeping,”

“It is a promise you must break. I am dead to you and Velanna. To my clan. To our people,” She turned away from us.

“Seranni,” I touched her arm. “Don’t make Velanna kill someone she loves. Don’t make her do what I had to,” Seranni looked at me. “Your taint is being held in check but I do not know what is holding it. Go to Vigil’s Keep. Join the Wardens. I cannot say how long this will last,”

“I will think on it but with what I know I feel that it will only bring my death. Tell Velanna I love her and to not weep for me,” She began to walk away again.

“Seranni!” She disappeared into the shadows once more. I never saw or heard of her again.

 

We entered a room with a towering spiral staircase. I stopped, sensing both the Darkspawn taint and an extra Warden. Which meant the Architect was nearby.

“What is it, Commander?”

“And so we meet again,” I looked up to see the Architect with Utha standing next to him.

“So we do,” Utha drew her sword.

“No, Utha, that is not how this must begin,” He turned his attention back to me as she sheathed her sword. “I owe you an apology, Commander,” He gathered his magic and rose his body into the air, lowering himself down towards us as he spoke. “When last we met, I intended to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened,”

“I escaped, you mean,”

“I restrained you only to prevent the misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your Order,” He landed in front of us as he spoke the last of his sentence.

“Yeah, the sort of ‘misunderstanding’ that ends in a field of dead bodies,” Oghren said. “Uh huh, I get those sometimes,” I actually believed that.

“I sent the Withered to ask for the Grey Wardens’ help. I should have anticipated that you would view our approach as an attack. I am rarely able to judge how your kind with react. It was most unfortunate,”

“You wanted our help? What for?”

“My kind has ever been driven to seek out the Old Gods. This is our nature. When we find one, a Blight is begun. Each time, we attack your surface lands and you fight back until we are defeated. To break the cycle, my brethren must be freed of their compulsion. For that I need Grey Warden blood,” I wondered if he gave this same speech to Genevieve, Duncan’s Commander, all those years ago. I’d finished Duncan’s journal. I knew everything about what happened in the Deep Roads and his encounter with the Architect. And I also knew who the father of Fiona’s child was and who that child was. But that isn’t important right now.

“Why do you need our blood?”

“In order to become what you are, you drink the blood of my kind. To transform. Similarly, we must transform. I have created a version of your Joining that uses the blood of Grey Wardens. You take the taint into yourself. What we take is your resistance. That is how my brethren are freed. In your blood lies the key to their immunity against the call of the Old Gods,”

“I like my blood where it is,” Anders quipped. “In my veins.”

“And the Darkspawn change afterwards,”

“Once they are freed, the Darkspawn think for themselves. They speak, they act. Some, however, have reacted poorly. They are flawed and they rage against me. The Mother gathers them to stop me… as she seeks to stop you. I cannot defeat the Mother alone and I cannot free the Darkspawn unless she is defeated. Our goals are the same,”

“Darkspawn or no, he has a good point,” Nathaniel said. “Do we really want to keep killing each other forever?”

“Help me kill the Mother and after it is done, I will leave to continue my work,” I knew what that work was. Duncan had dictated it in its entirety. And it wasn’t something I wished on anyone. But I had questions that needed answered first.

“What is this Mother, exactly?”

“My most flawed creation. Freedom drove her mad and she has poisoned the minds of the others. She has influence with the ones who have not been freed and she gathers them as an army. I do not seek to rule my brethren. I only seek to release them from their chains,”

“How did you become freed?”

“I was born as I am, an outsider amongst my kind. Why? I do not know. Why do some of your kind become Grey Wardens? Why do some possess magic? I have no answers,”

“I know what your plans are, Architect. I am not as weak minded as Genevieve was when you gave her this very same offer. My taint is not as progressed as hers was. I will not stand aside and allow you to turn everyone in Thedas into Darkspawn hybrids,” The Architect blinked, no doubt surprised that I knew that. Then I had another thought. “You sought to kill the Old Gods using the knowledge her predecessor possessed. It was you who awakened Urthemiel, wasn’t it?”

“It was done by accident,” he admitted. “My taint awakened him before I could kill him,” I could feel anger boiling within me. The Blight had already started when I was tainted. If he hadn’t awaken that damned Archdemon… “But you succeeded where I failed,”

“After the deaths of many innocents,”

“Is that not what the Wardens do? Do they not sacrifice for the greater good?”

“We sacrifice ourselves to protect the innocent,” No one protested my decision. The Architect sighed and looked up at Utha.

“I am sorry, Utha. It appears I will not be able to keep my promise after all,” I leapt forward, bringing my blade around and beheading the Architect before he could draw on his magic. Utha ran down the stairs only to have one of Nathaniel’s arrows stop her.

“How did you know all that?” Oghren asked.

“When Alistair visited, he brought with him Duncan’s journal. He’d hoped I’d be able to learn more about the Wardens with it until the Warden Archives could be moved from Denerim. Duncan had a run in with the Architect when he was under the Orleisan Commander of the Grey, Genevieve, before Maric allowed the Wardens to return to Ferelden. Luckily, Duncan wrote down what the Architect had said to them. He tried to convince the Wardens to join him to stop the Blights, like he just did with us. His true intentions were revealed later,”

“How did you know about the Archdemon? How did you know it was the Architect who awakened it?” Anders asked.

“It was a lucky guess,” I sheathed my sword. “Let’s go find this Mother and put an end to her,”

 

We finally found the Mother in the lowest reaches of Drake’s Fall. All this time, I thought she would be another talking Darkspawn. I never expected to find a formerly human Broodmother. Much different than any other Broodmother I’d come across. She rose to her full height when we approached her, weapons in hands. Her tentacles waved lazily about her.

“If it isn’t the hero of the hour!” she cried. So she was a talking Broodmother. I could hear the madness in her voice. And in her laugh. “The slayer of the mighty Father, come to claim a reward!” She laughed again. “Oh, what a delicious day!”

“That’s a lot of nipples,” I rolled my eyes. Of course, Oghren would notice that.

“They just get bigger and uglier, don’t they?” Anders commented. Tristan growled.

“What. Is. That?”

“Have the Grey Wardens come now to slay the Mother, too? Will she join the Father in oblivion?”

“Depends. I want some answers,” Blame the heritage.

“Answers? My, but you are brave! Once, beautiful music sang to us from the deep, called us near. We would search for that voice… But the Father, he was flawed. He heard only a twisted shadow of it. He hated what it did to us. He said he wanted to free us. But all he brought us was silence. Oh, dreadful silence! But now the Father is gone. The Mother can take her Children deep into the earth and care for them, safe and sound,”

“Until the next time you send them to attack us?”

“Oh, the Mother knows your ways. You will not let her be, no… not after what she’s done,” She started fidgeting and becoming agitated. I knew she was about to attack. “So it must end. It all must come crashing down. Perhaps we will hear the song again when we die. Oh, let it come! Let it come!” As she spoke, I switched to my bow. She then screeched, the skin around her mouth flying open and giving her a dreadful appearance. I drew back my arrow and released, it and Nathaniel’s flying towards the Broodmother. Suddenly several of the Children swarmed towards us. Oghren, Tristan and Anders kept them at bay while Nathaniel and I focused on the Mother. My arrows were beginning to run low when the Mother began to flail. I dropped my bow and drew my swords. I ran and leapt towards her, stabbing her in the chest. A tentacle knocked me back. I rolled and was back on my feet a moment later. I leapt at her again, shoving my blade though her mouth this time. She screamed and I took several steps backward. She gurgled as her tentacles fell limp and a moment later, the Mother hung limp, her blood staining the sword given to me by Valendrien, the Hahran of the Denerim Alienage. I retrieved my sword and cleaned it. I gave her one final look before turning away. I sheathed my sword, picking up my bow as I walked away. I only turned back to make sure the others were following me. We’d defeated another Darkspawn threat to Ferelden. Now it was time to return to Vigil’s Keep to see how she and the others left behind fared.


	37. After the Battle

There was no bantering or much conversation on the return trip. It had been a week since we left Vigil’s Keep to save Amaranthine and stop the Architect and the Mother. I had faith that Voldrik’s granite stabilized the walls enough to withstand the Darkspawn attack. But it was the soldiers and Wardens inside that I feared for.

“She still stands,” Nathaniel said, relief in his voice when we came within sight of the Keep. It was a beautiful vision. The land around the Keep was littered with Darkspawn dead. I urged my horse into a gallop. As we got closer, I saw the walls did not have a single crack in them and I could sense two Wardens. It gave me hope that others had survived as well. I slowed my horse down and we trotted through the gates. Maverlies met us as we dismounted.

“Thank the Maker you survived!” she said. She looked like she’d seen better days. She had a bandage around her head and over her left eye and she walked with a limp.

“My heart sings to see you did as well. What of the men?”

“We’ve suffered much loss of life, Commander. Worse than the last Darkspawn attack,”

“Where’s Varel?” She looked down and I knew that did not bode well.

“He was killed by an ogre. Velanna tried to save him but her skill wasn’t enough,” My heart broke at the loss of such a good man and friend. “As were two of your Wardens,”

“Two?” If two of my Wardens were dead, then who was the second…? Then I realized Alistair was in the Keep. “Alistair is here, isn’t he?”

“How did you…?”

“She can sense other Wardens as well,” I turned to see Leliana. My best friend embraced me. “We came to deliver that last of the Fereldan Warden records. When we arrived the Darkspawn were in retreat and the Keep was in chaos. You were missing and there were so many dead. We feared the worst,”

“I told His Majesty that you’d stayed behind in Amaranthine to defend it. Then Garevel returned to report that you’d gone to deal with the Mother,”

“Where are the dead?” I needed to see who I’d lost.

 

Maverlies led me to where they’d lain the dead.

“Creators!” I breathed. There were so many! Against the wall, I saw Nathaniel cradling Velanna, silent tears streaming down his face. My heart broke, both with Velanna’s loss and Nathaniel’s pain. Next to them lay a headless corpse that I assumed had been Justice. Well, Kristoff again. “What happened to Justice?”

“He was the final causality. As the Darkspawn were retreating and the horn of victory was sounding, he was beheaded. We saw a flash but we don’t know what happened to the Spirit. I pray he found his way back to the Fade,”

“So do I,” I walked over to Nathaniel and Velanna. Her body was pierced in many places.

“I guess you don’t have to worry about keeping that promise,” Nathaniel said.

“I will still try. In her honor,”

“They said she was covering Sigrun. When they were separated, she protected several of the soldiers from an Emissary. She never saw the Shriek. Gilmore killed the Shriek, but couldn’t get to her in time. A Hurlock finished her, but she killed it as she died,” Tears were beginning to fill my eyes. We may not have seen eye to eye, but she was still one of the People. I placed my hand on her forehead.

“May Falon’Din guide you swiftly to a peaceful rest, Sister. Know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you,” I kissed her forehead and stood, squeezing Nathaniel’s shoulder. “Take all the time you need,” I wiped away my own tears.

 

I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, my grief at the loss of my Wardens and soldiers piercing my heart. The aftermath of the simultaneous battles weighed heavy on me. Did I make the right choice in defending Amaranthine? Would Velanna and Justice still be alive had I chose the Keep? Anders was doing what he could for the wounded. I retreated to my quarters. After both Nathaniel and Leliana insisted I do so. I felt hands take my shoulders and I looked up into my husband’s face.

“Thank the Maker, Realin!” Alistair pulled me into his arms. “I was worried sick when I saw you weren’t here when I arrived. I feared the worst,” I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest and gave a ragged breath, not having the energy to do my usual quip.

“Alistair, it’s been a long few days. I didn’t know you’d be here when I got back. In fact, I wasn’t expecting you. I would have made sure to have cleaned to front yard first,” Alistair laughed at my attempt and lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. I could never tire of looking into those unique sapphire eyes of his.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” He kissed me. I heard a knock and I looked over to see Zevran in the doorway.

“I hope you’re in a good mood, Realin,”

“Creators, what now?”

“I thought I should tell you in person that I’m… going to… be your brother-in-law. Braylyn accepted my proposal of marriage,” It took me a moment for the news to sink in.

“I’m going… to kill you,”


	38. Epilogue

After the deaths of both the Architect and the Mother, nearly all the remaining Darkspawn fled back into the Deep Roads. The raids on Amaranthine came to an abrupt end. Although some of the Architect’s Disciples likely escaped into the Deep Roads with the rest of their brethren, they have — so far— shown no inclination towards vengeance against the Grey Wardens who killed their savor. Yet the Deep Roads remain plagued by the Darkspawn and it seems certain that in time, another Blight will begin. The danger may have passed for now but the cycle of the Old Gods continues.

 

Word of Realin’s heroic salvation of Amaranthine spread like wildfire and earned her the name of Lionheart. When the magnitude of the losses at Vigil’s Keep came to light, sympathy drove generous donations from all over Ferelden into the region’s coffers. Amaranthine was restored to her former glory within a year, Vigil’s Keep within five. The Messenger, set free after joining Realin and her Wardens in the Battle of Amaranthine, struck out on his own. The city soon buzzed with stories of a cloaked but lisping figure who aided travelers in danger. At the same time, reports of isolated cases of the taint emerged. No one connected the two. The war devastated the farmlands of the Arling but the land survived. In time, opportunity would attract settlers from other regions, as always.

 

Vigil’s Keep stood alone against a horde of Darkspawn. The Mother’s army outnumbered the Vigil’s defenders many times over. But the sturdy Dwarven walls proved to be impervious to any boulder an ogre could throw. The Vigil’s soldiers, clad in silverite, each felled a dozen Darkspawn before they died. The Vigil held one night, then two, then a week and eventually the horde broke upon their walls. Their retreat coincided with Realin’s defeat of the Mother. The Keep developed an almost mythic reputation, the few survivors immortalized in song and legend. Peace allowed the Wardens to replenish their numbers. Soon Vigil’s Keep bore a capable army with Wardens at its core. From their ranks emerged new heroes to challenge threats to Amaranthine and all of Ferelden. Through taxes and levies, the Vigil was rebuilt. Years later, Voldrik stood on the battlements and pronounced that the defenses were acceptable. He would never speak more highly of any human engineering.

 

Realin had no more assassination attempts against her and all whispers of conspiracy were silenced with the death of Bann Esmerelle. While she didn’t see the strange white haired elf again in Amaranthine before or during the battle, they did meet again in the last place she expected to see him.

 

Among the many legends that the Vigil spawned was one of the great heroes of the next age, a sheepherder-turned-solder by the name of Ser Alec the Valiant, who eventually founded an order of knights that lasted a thousand years. The Vigil’s soldiers, wearing the distinctive silverite armor crafted by Master Wade, came to be known as the Silver Order. Under the tutelage of the Wardens, the Silver Order developed into one of Ferelden’s most revered military forces, a lasting memory of the Vigil’s famous Commander.

 

With Velanna and the Architect gone from the region, the Pilgrim’s Path began to see traffic once again. The massacre of the merchants and militiamen, however, led to hostilities between the neighboring human settlements and any Dalish clans that passed by, much to Realin’s dismay. One human village soon kidnapped and murdered a Dalish child. The Clans reacted by giving the Wending Wood a wide berth but both sides know that at some point the Elves will return for revenge.

 

A few years after Kal’Hirol was emptied of Darksawn, Orzammar began sending expeditions to rediscover the knowledge of smithing that had been left within the thaig. Eventually, House Helmi decided that Kal’Hirol was too important to be abandoned. At a tremendous loss of Dwarven lives, they cleared the tunnels leading to Kal’Hirol of Darkspawn, making the road between Orzammar and the fortress safe again. Kal’Hirol was reclaimed for Orzammar, once and for all. As promised, Voldrik and Dworkin presented Orzammar’s Shaperate with the tracings gathered by Realin and Anders that told of how Kal’Hirol’s casteless had taken up arms against the Darkspawn. Warden Commander Mahariel was invited as a guest of honor at a feast commemorating the defenders of Kal’Hirol. The Shaper read the names of the casteless off the marker, which had been retrieved during an expedition to Kal’Hirol, then presided over a ceremony to return them to the Stone, as befitted warriors of their stature.

 

In time, the Arling began to forget the tales of apparitions in the Blackmarsh and, ever so slowly, settlers drifted into the region. Scholars said the Veil was still thin and the area still dangerous but the people only cared that there were no longer frightened whispers in the shadows. The village was slowly rebuilt. Twice the Baroness’ mansion was rebuilt and occupied, once by a wealthy merchant and another time by an Orlesian Mage. Both died mysteriously. Afterwards, the mansion was torn down completely and the site left untouched.

 

Anders remained for a time with the Wardens, training Mage Warden recruits until the day he was betrayed by one of his own brothers, a former Templar, and disappeared. He has been sighted several times in Kirkwall in the Free Marshes.

 

Velanna was killed during the Battle of Vigil’s Keep protecting a group of soldiers from a Darkspawn Emissary. She was blindsided by a Shriek and a Genlock, but was able to kill both before succumbing to her wounds. Realin continued to attempt to keep her promise to her fellow Dalish, but she never did find any clues or traces of Seranni after her last sighting in Drake’s Fall.

 

Over the next years, Nathaniel dedicated himself to the Order and to clearing the blemishes on his family’s name, eventually being appointed as Realin’s second in command. After saving Teyrn Fergus Cousland from a bandit attack, a portion of Amarantine was returned to the Howes. Nathaniel passed the holding to Delilah’s son and when a new castle was eventually built there, a statue of Nathaniel was erected in its courtyard.

 

Justice fought valiantly at the Battle of Vigil’s Keep, but just as the victory horn was sounding, a Darkspawn sword removed Kristoff’s head. It was unclear whether the Spirit of Justice perished or simply departed. At the least, Kristoff’s widow, Aura, was finally able to claim her husband’s ashes.

 

It was Sigrun who lead the charge against the Darkspawn when Vigil’s Keep was attacked. Once again, she had an army behind her and once again they fought Darkspawn with no hope of survival. This time Sigrun did not flee. She was the only Warden to survive the battle, though, and took her Calling shortly afterwards. As she promised, Realin accompanied her to the ceremony the Wardens did in Orzammar for those who went on their Calling. Mischa insisted on coming along.

 

Oghren continued to regale young Warden recruits with tales of his prowess in both battle and bed, much to Realin’s annoyment. His drinking games prompted at least one recruit to declare she’d rather reattempt the Joining than lift another mug. Felsi returned to Vigil’s Keep several times, bringing their toddler as well. Oghren’s inability to act seriously wore on her, however, and her visits eventually dwindled and then stopped altogether. If Oghren missed her or his child, he never showed it.

 

Roland Gilmore’s bravery during the Battle of Vigil’s Keep saved Maverlies and several other soldiers’ lives. That bravery greatly impressed Realin, as did his sword skill when she brought him along to track down the straggling Darkspawn. He passed his Joining and rose through the Grey Warden ranks quickly.

 

As for Realin the Lionheart, she split her time between being Queen and Commander of the Grey. Events would soon come to pass that would send the world into an upheaval. Nearly ten years after the end of the Blight, Realin vanished completely. But that is a tale yet to be told…


End file.
